The Promise
by sandman1955
Summary: The Heartland family faces several new challenges and eventual heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Nineteen Years Ago – Ty and Amy's Wedding Day**_

Amy: _Ty, you are my best friend. And I promise to love you and cherish you._

Ty: _Amy, I've never had a better friend. I promise to love you, laugh with you and to comfort you_.

Amy: _I promise to grow along with you and to be willing to face change when we both change._

Ty: _I promise to share my hopes, my thoughts and my dreams as we build our lives together._

Amy: _When you need someone to encourage you, you will always have me._

Ty: _When you need a helping hand, you will always have mine; because from this day forward, you do not walk alone._

Amy: _My arms will be your shelter; my heart will be your home._

Ty: _I promise to love you, with all I have to give._

Amy: _and all that I have to give._

Together: _In the only way that I know. For I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart; always and forever._

* * *

 _ **Nineteen Years Later – Present Day**_

"Relax Lyndy; keep your hands still. Let Nightshade lead; trust him. Let him have his way for now. And don't forget to breath," encouraged Amy to her strong-willed seventeen-year-old daughter.

"But mom, he's not doing what I want him to do."

"That's alright; the most important thing right now is for Nightshade to know he can trust you and you him. Maybe that's what he wants _you_ to do. With some horses, it takes time and patience to establish a connection."

Amy and Lisa watched as the type A daughter / great grand-daughter bit her lower lip in an effort to follow her mother's advice despite her natural impulses. Given to her for her recently celebrated birthday by Lisa, Nightshade was a two-year-old Colt with a will equal to her young master's. Both horse and rider wanted to lead in their own way. It was up to Lyndy to gain her steeds confidence and trust through establishing a relationship as opposed to force.

"You'll get there Lyndy, I know you will."

"Thanks Lisa and I know I've said this a dozen times, but Nightshade is the best gift I've ever received."

"You're welcome honey; I'm glad you like it."

"Her mother's daughter," commented Ty as he joined his wife outside the round pen while Lyndy continued to work with her new horse.

"That wouldn't be so bad would it?" mused Amy as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"No; if she turns out to be half the lady her mom is, she'll make her mark. Not to mention her great grandmother," continued Ty as he flashed a smile to Lisa.

Amy smiled at Ty's compliments knowing his sincerity. Gazing up at him, she marveled at though now in his mid-forty's, her husband remained painfully handsome. A hint of grey around the temples were masked by his lean and fit body and his ever present penetrating green eyes. The same eyes that had captured her attention from the start and eventually her heart.

"How's the battle going today Lyndy?" Inquired Ty as he observed his daughter.

Lyndy was the spitting image of her beautiful mother both in looks and temperament. Her straw blonde hair that always seemed to be in and out of place at the same time was tucked under a well-worn black Stetson. Adorned in faded blue jeans and scuffed boots, Lyndy preferred clothes that suited the functionality of a ranch as opposed to catching the attention of a young cowboy in town. She was equally at home on the ground or in the saddle and her trim and work-hardened figure also mirrored her mother's. She could ride a horse like she was born to it; and in many ways she was. Eager, stubborn, loyal and passionate; Lyndy never did anything half way. She'd rather spend the day on their ranch around animals than with her girlfriends scoping out guys at Maggies.

"Frustrating dad! Every time I think he's ready to join up, he goes off on his own like he doesn't want to be with me."

"You'll get there honey; just keep at it. You should have seen your mom the first time I watched her try and join up with her horse Spartan. She actually stomped her feet and yelled at him when he wouldn't cooperate."

"No way; mom yelled at a horse?"

"Screamed is more like it."

"What was it; what did she scream?" asked Lyndy beginning to giggle.

"I don't remember all of it but it was something like, I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU. IT'S NOT MY FAULT."

"Mom, did you actually scream that at your horse?"

"I did, laughed Amy. I was a couple of years younger than you at the time but just as impatient. Your Grandma Marian and I had rescued him from an abusive piece of trash who lived not too far from here and there for a while, I thought Spartan to be a lost cause. In fact, he was almost put down but I didn't want my mom's death to be for nothing so I decided to work with him. Eventually, he did finally join up though and turned out to be the finest horse I ever had," Amy said with a touch of sadness.

"What did you do to finally have him trust you?"

A wistful look came over Amy's face as her thoughts returned back to that day so many years ago when she first worked with Spartan.

"It wasn't any one thing but something in particular seemed to seal the deal."

"What?"

"I gave him some candy."

"Candy; you gave him candy?"

"Yup, and it worked."

"You think it would work with Nightshade, inquired Lyndy with renewed hope and enthusiasm?"

"You never know. Run into the house and get some."

Without another word Lyndy vaulted over the round fence and went racing into the house hoping to find some candy that would entice Nightshade.

"I think she has even more energy than you did at that age," commented Ty.

"You may be right. I can't keep up with her. Where's Jackson off to?"

"Out with Jack herding the cows; where else?"

"I should have known. If he's not out with you on a call he's with Grandpa."

Smiling at Amy's knowledge of their son, Ty replied, "Off to the clinic, see you tonight."

"OK, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Lisa."

"Goodbye Ty. Be careful."

* * *

Jackson Clark Borden was fifteen years old but with his height and rapidly maturing looks, could easily pass for eighteen. Like his sister, he loved the outdoor life Heartland had to offer. He lived for weekends, summer vacations and afternoons after homework so he could be with his father on a Vet call or his great grandfather tending the herd or other tasks around the ranch. Like his older sister, Jackson was fiercely independent but mindful of his elders. Not only was he tall for his age, he had begun to fill out physically and was uncommonly strong and was not past wrestling steers when given the opportunity.

Jack observed his great grandson with unabashed pride as his namesake circled the herd atop his mount accompanied by Sam, his ever-faithful Border Collie mix. From his father, Jackson had inherited his rugged good looks and sense of adventure. His keen love of animals and all things outdoors had been passed down through his mother. His size seemed to be all his own but the beyond-his-years physical strength came straight from Jack.

"Grandpa, there's a stray up on the ridge, I'll go get him. Come on Sam," Jackson exhorted his two-year old canine devotee as Jackson kneed his horse in the direction of the outlier cow followed closely by Sam eager to round the maverick calf back to the main herd.

From the time he formed his first words, Jackson had called his great grandfather, grandpa; most likely from hearing it so often from his mother's lips. Though both parents explained that Jack wasn't his grandpa but his great-grandpa, Jackson never altered how he addressed Jack; and to Jack it made no difference.

Jack deeply loved all his great grandchildren, but none in the family doubted the special place Jackson occupied in Bartlett patriarchs' heart. Like a sponge, Jackson soaked up all Jack could teach him; always yearning for more and Jack never disappointed.

All the missed time Jack never experienced with a son of his own or even his adopted son Ty, he seemed to make up for with Jackson. Jack was never too busy or tired to accommodate the boundless energy possessed by his great-grandson. And though Lisa often commented about, "having to make an appointment to spend time with her husband," the family knew that deep down, she secretly was grateful for her great-grandson's endless thirst to be with Jack when his father wasn't home due to his Vet responsibilities. Lisa marveled at how the time Jack and Jackson spent together seemed to keep her husband young in mind and body.

Tim had never been the son Jack hoped he would be and though Jack had immense love and respect for his adopted son and grand-daughter's husband, Ty was already in his twenty's when he came to Heartland. Jack was part of his great-grandsons life from the start and cherished every moment he could spend with his apt pupil.

Though the boy dearly loved his mother, there was nothing he craved more than spending time with his father or Jack and often both at the same time. He had already announced to the family his intent on following is father's footsteps on becoming a Vet while Lyndy wanted nothing more than to train horses.

* * *

"Mom, I think it might be working," Lyndy whispered as Nightshade eagerly lapped up the sugar cubes offered by Lyndy.

Smiling at her daughter's apparent success, Amy replied, "keep at it Lyndy, you're making progress. Talk to him now. Let him know how pleased you are with him and then give him some more."

The sound of a vehicle approaching Heartland diverted mother, daughter and Lisa's attention as they observed a full-size pickup kicking up a swirling cloud of dust in its wake as it rapidly approached the ranch.

"He's going awful fast," Amy muttered under her breath as the now identifiable Ford F-150 came to a screeching halt by the round pen.

Emerging from his truck, a barreled chested man appearing to be in his mid to late fifties strode toward where Amy and Lisa stood with obvious purposeful intent like he owned the ground he walked on. Skipping conventional pleasantries, he addressed the ladies with a deep, gravelly voice.

"I need to speak to Jack Bartlett; where is he?"

* * *

A/N: This story will be an attempt to forge some new ground in Heartland fanfiction. Some of it may be disturbing but hopefully, enjoyable. Review comments positive and negative are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 2**

"I need to speak to Jack Bartlett; where is he?"

"And you are?" questioned Lisa making no attempt to hide her annoyance with the man's arrogant and condescending attitude or his chaotic driving.

"Never mind who I am, where's_"

"First of all, we do mind, interrupted Amy. Strangers who drive up to Heartland like a bat-outa-hell and start demanding things at the very least are expected to introduce themselves. Second, tell your idiot driver to never approach this ranch like that again; he could hit something or someone. Now I'll ask, who are you?"

"Want me to handle this dad, said a voice followed by the closing car door? And who are you calling an idiot?"

At the sound of the voice, Amy, Lisa and Lyndy turned their attention away from the older man towards the new stranger. Sauntering in their direction was man of around thirty, medium height and build, and oozing cockiness. His physical resemblance to the older man clearly indicated him to be a son but his rugged, handsome face was otherwise overshadowed by the brash, self-important façade attached to it.

"Mam, nodding at Amy, I'm Steven Rawlings," said the stranger while tipping his hat, but my friends call me Colt. And you can call me Colt anytime you like. It would seem you have issues with my driving skills?"

"My but you're quick, and why would I bother to call you anything?" Amy replied her voice dripping with derision. "And yes, your driving skills are only slightly better than my horse's."

"Steven, mind your place. I'm doing the talking here. Is that understood?"

"Yes dad, just thought I'd offer to lend a hand."

"Does it appear like I need one?"

"No sir."

"Then keep your mouth shut and do as your told."

But Colt Rawlings was paying only tacit attention to his father; his real focus was on Amy. Making no effort to hide his licentious intent, he brazenly measured Amy's complete physicality from head to toe and everything in between absorbing her natural beauty and trim figure with lecherous deliberateness.

Determined not to reward such blatantly ill-mannered behavior with any degree of satisfaction, Amy decided to take the son down a peg. "You done gawking or would you like me to twirl around for you so you can get a more complete look? You might also want to wipe the drool off your chin or is that part of your act?"

"Ever consider teaching your son some manners, continued Amy reverting her attention back to the father; or did they just not take in this one?"

But before his father could reply, Colt addressed Amy's first question. "I've seen plenty…for now; but I sure wouldn't mind seeing more the next time; whether it be twirling…or something else. And who knows, you might just enjoy it."

A mocking chuckle began to emanate from Amy. "Next time? I suggest you stick to your blow-up doll. You may be used to high school girls swooning at your lame attempts at seduction, but women with a pulse and brain… and I count myself as one, Amy replied unable to hide the laughter laced in her voice, "tend to prefer real men over those who's sole focus is themselves."

Observing Colt's lewd attempt to flirt with Amy with increasing irritation, Lisa turned to address the elder. "Some say a son is but the reflection of the father…or so I've heard. Should I conclude it applies to you or are you as bored with his adolescent behavior as I am?"

"Steven, I told you to keep your mouth shut, the elder Rawlings bellowed! I'm not going to tell you again. Apologize to the lady."

"What? I'm not going_"

"Apologize now dammit!" roared the elder Rawlings.

Hesitating a moment before obediently addressing Amy, Colt replied, "apologies mam, I meant no offense."

Amy simply nodded acknowledgment but didn't miss the partially hidden smirk that Colt's feigned sincerity couldn't completely conceal.

"Now get back in the truck!" bellowed his father.

With a final definitive ogle at Amy, Colt turned on his heel and walked back to the truck. Opening the vehicle door, Colt returned his focus to Amy one last time.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again, he commented with a confident grin. I'll look forward to it."

"I doubt you'd be able to steal yourself away from your mirror long enough, but everyone should have a dream," Amy replied.

"Mr. Rawlings, now that Junior's play time is over, why don't you tell us why you're here?" challenged Lisa.

Before Rawlings could answer, the sound of approaching hoof-beats diverted everyone's attention.

Relieved to see her son and Jack approaching, Amy smiled at both as they reached the round pen. Self-reliant as she was, Amy was never the less thankful to have her grandfather now present to deal with Rawlings.

"How's the herd?" She asked.

"Things are good; right Jackson?" commented Jack.

"Yes, grandpa. All accounted for mom, and every one of them appears healthy. With prices where they are, we should see a good return this year."

Amy could only smile at her son's maturity especially in the wake of the childish behavior just exhibited by a man nearly twice her son's age.

"Jackson, he's not slowing you down too much is he?" Lisa teased.

Before the boy could respond, Rawlings barked, "Are you Jack Bartlett?"

Objecting to the demanding manner in which the stranger addressed him, Jack chose to not immediately respond, but instead, kept his attention on his family.

"How's the join-up going today Lyndy?"

"Real slow great gran_"

"I said, are you Jack Bartlett?"

"I heard you the first time," interrupted Jack. "And don't talk over my great granddaughter."

Suppressing his anger with a deep breath, Rawlings continued. "Sorry; you are Jack Bartlett?"

"Who's asking?" responded Jack still irritated by Rawlings manner.

"My name's Mason Rawlings and I'd like to speak with you about an important matter."

"What would that be?" responded Jack remaining elusive.

"It would be better if we spoke in private."

"Better for whom?"

"Excuse me Dad; Mr. Bartlett."

Both Rawlings and Jack shifted their attention from one another to a nicely dressed man walking toward both men.

The obvious physical resemblance to the elder, clearly indicated Mason Rawlings had at least two sons.

"Mr. Bartlett, my name is Christian Rawlings; Mr. Rawlings son. We have a business proposition to discuss with you if you'll give us a few minutes of your time and if Ms. Stillman, Ms. Fleming and your great grandchildren don't mind."

Somewhat surprised by the elder Rawlings allowance toward this son's interruption considering his intolerance of Colt's, Amy studied Christian expecting to find the same entitled arrogance exhibited by his brother. Instead, unlike his self-absorbed brother, Christian Rawlings conveyed an air of genuineness and character.

"Mrs. Fleming, please accept my apology for my brother's highly disrespectful manner towards you displayed a few minutes ago. It was completely unacceptable. I can assure you, my father raised all his sons to speak and act respectfully towards women; only some of us adhere to it more than others."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Christian and I accept your apology but to be honest, it's somewhat shallow unless it comes from him."

"Noted Ms. Fleming but unfortunately, it's the best I can do at the moment."

"How may I ask do you know our names?" inquired Amy.

"I try to do my homework on people I'm about to meet mam."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Amy began to wonder as to the purpose of the Rawlings visit.

"Mr. Bartlett, can you spare a few minutes?"

"Nice to meet you Christian, said Jack. Why don't we go into the house where we can all talk?"

"Mom, I think Jackson and I will head back to our place; mind if we take the truck?" asked Lyndy.

Amy looked at Jack and Lisa before answering.

"It's fine honey, Jack and I will drive you home," responded Lisa.

"Alright, replied Amy. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

As Jack led the way towards the house followed by Lisa, Amy, Mason and Christian Rawlings, Colt Rawlings emerged from the truck and began to follow the rest of the group.

"Not him," Amy commanded looking at the elder Rawlings. "He's not welcome."

A look of malice spread across Colt Rawlings face at Amy's intent to exclude him from the discussion.

"I don't think so!" Colt fired back.

"Stay in the truck Colt."

"I don't take orders from you Christian; Dad_"

"Stay here! ordered the elder Rawlings in a raised voice. Maybe next time you'll think before opening your mouth."

"Am I missing something here?" inquired Jack.

"That boy was extremely crude and disrespectful to Amy before you arrived," commented Lisa.

Fixing his glare on the elder Rawlings, and angry Jack barked, "whatever you're fixing to try and sell me just got a whole lot more difficult."

"Mr. Bartlett, I apologized to your wife, granddaughter and great-granddaughter for my brother's unacceptable behavior and now am apologizing to you. I hope you will still hear us out."

Holding Christian's gaze for several seconds, Jack finally nodded before continuing to the house.

* * *

 ** _Lou and Mitch's home near the Dude Ranch_**

"Mitch, have you seen or spoken to Georgie recently?"

"No, I haven't. She hasn't responded to any of my texts."

"Mine either. Mitch, I'm worried about her. Do you…do you think she might be using again?"

"I hope not Lou, but we have to consider that possibility. Why don't you call Peter and see if he's spoken to her?"

"Good idea, I think I will."

Despite all the forces that had tried to keep them apart; most of them of their own doing, Lou and Mitch finally came to accept their love for each other and had been happily married now for 14 years; with the one notable exception to their continual bliss being Georgie.

Upon finishing High School, Georgie was offered and accepted a full scholarship into the prestigious Equestrian program at Kings College in Ontario located in the heart of Caledon King horse country and near the Caledon Equestrian Centre. For her first three years, she excelled both academically and in riding. Her promising career however derailed during her final year when she fell for a boy who with assistance from his friends and a far too trusting Georgie, wrecked her life. Within weeks he began to entice her to the dark side. Casual drinking led to heavy drinking and keg parties which progressed to hard liquor, which progressed to recreational drug use and finally opioids. By the end of the fall semester of her final year, she'd lost interest in horses and no amount of pleading from her parents could change her mind. By the middle of her final semester she stopped going to class, flunked all her courses and cut-off communication with her family.

After several heart wrenching years enduring Georgie's now destructive life style, Mitch, Lou and Peter were finally able to get her into a treatment program in Calgary and for a number of years, Georgie remained clean and her life appeared to be back on track. But a bad fall during a jumping competition resulted in cracked ribs and a broken collarbone and due to the tolerance built up from her previous use of opioids, the pain killers prescribed only partially masked the pain. Desperate for relief, she reached out to her old boyfriend who secretly supplied her with Fentanyl. The broken bones eventually healed but her addiction reemerged and Georgie's life returned to that dark place she had escaped only a few years prior.

Ignoring the pleas from her parents and family to let them help and unable able to hold down a job, Georgie again cut-off all communication from those who loved her and began to frequent abandoned buildings and homes inhabited by other broken-down junkies and addicts in search of a fix. When the little money she had ran out, she resorted to selling herself for drugs and her life spiraled ever downward towards oblivion. Finally, after an overdose that nearly killed her, she found herself in a rehab program that the family managed to get her into and her life began to slowly turn for the better.

And now after two years of living clean, Lou and Mitch couldn't suppress the fears beginning to invade their thoughts; that Georgie had relapsed again.

* * *

 ** _Heartland_**

"So, what is it that you want to discuss with us, inquired Jack to Rawlings?"

"Mr. Bartlett, I want to buy your ranch; think of a price."

* * *

A/N: As stated at the end of the first chapter, I don't intend for this story to be "All is happy at Heartland." Many may not like where I take it, but I wanted to challenge myself to write something different and maybe a little disturbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 3**

"Mr. Bartlett, I want to buy your ranch; think of a price."

Pausing a few seconds in an attempt to keep his mounting anger in check, Jack finally gave his measured response.

"Just like that…think of a price? Rawlings, you come to my ranch, your son insults my granddaughter, and now you insult me. Where I come from, that's not how business is done," responded Jack.

"I haven't got time for pleasantries Mr. Bartlett and I'm not trying to insult you. I just want to know at what price you'll sell me your ranch."

"I'm sorry, did I miss the part where you asked me if I was interested in selling?"

"Everyone sells for the right price."

"Well, you've just met the exception. I have no intention of selling and even if I did, I couldn't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I've already gifted most of Heartland to my two granddaughters and they've built their own homes here with their families. This place is their home too. So, the ranch is no longer mine to sell. And at the risk of speaking for them, I don't think there's any way in hell they would sell to you."

"You _can_ speak for me grandpa, Amy quickly injected. Mr. Rawlings, let me be clear; what my grandfather just said is one hundred percent true. My husband and I have no intention of selling our piece of Heartland and I know my sister would say the same thing. And where do you get off coming here and essentially demanding we sell our homes to you?"

Digesting Jack and Amy's comments, Rawlings stared intently at the two before responding. "You really don't want me as an enemy. I've already bought certain other properties in the county and just reached an agreement to purchase Briar Ridge. Big River and this property are next. I came here with good intent prepared to make you a generous offer but you turn me down before you've even heard it. I'm more than ready to take a different tact however if you won't be reasonable. It's your choice."

"We're not trying to start a fight with you Mr. Rawlings, continued Amy but you need to understand something. Heartland has been in my family for generations. My great-great grandfather lived here; my grandfather and mother grew up here; my sister and I grew up here, and our children are growing up here. My sister also has a business on the property. This ranch has a special meaning in our hearts for all of us. And you have the audacity to come to our home and demand we sell it and when we say we won't, threaten us? You seem to think that just because you want Heartland, you're entitled to it and we should sell to you. What gives you that right? Just who do you think you are?"

Receiving no reply from Mason Rawlings other than a scornful glare, Amy continued.

"I mean no disrespect Mr. Rawlings but you've been condescending and insulting since you arrived here today. But our unwillingness to sell really has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with our family and its history on this land. And let me be clear on something else, replied Amy in a voice laced with resolve, we don't like being threatened. You come after us at your own peril. We've been in fights before and are still standing."

Hearing his granddaughter's defense of their home, Jack's heart swelled with pride. Not so Mason Rawlings. Listening impatiently as she spoke, Rawlings' gaze grew increasing hostile as Amy's rhetorical resolve mounted.

"I came here in good faith with the intent on being reasonable with you folks by making you a generous offer for this place. You've chosen to not even hear that offer. Brace yourselves for a fight; a fight you will ultimately loose. Count on it. Christian, let's go, we're leaving."

Making no move to get up as father and son turned to leave, Jack called out as they reached the front door.

"Rawlings!"

Mason Rawlings turned slowly to regard Jack but chose not to speak.

"You are no longer welcome on this ranch. Don't set foot on it again. And one more thing; harm any member of this family and you'll be dealing with me…personally."

"You challenging me Bartlett? A little old for that aren't you?"

Rising deliberately from his chair, Jack fixed a fixed gaze on Mason Rawlings. "Not for you I'm not. Test me Rawlings and it will come down to me and you and you won't have your men to hide behind. Now get off my property."

A wry smile began to surface across Mason Rawlings face. "Any time Bartlett; any time. And I won't need my men."

* * *

 ** _Maggies – Three days later_**

Pulling into the lot behind Maggies, Georgie quickly scanned the rows of parked vehicles looking for Lou's SUV. Noting its absence, she breathed a sigh of relief but not without a pang of guilt. As often was the case these days, George felt conflicted towards Lou. Though her mother meant well, any recent conversation they'd had seemed to always steer towards Georgie's past drug use and poor life choices. Lou just couldn't help herself always believing Georgie to be on the precipice of using again and that fear inevitably found its way into her questions.

 _I've been clean for more than two years now. I know she loves me and worries about me but I can't take more of her questions. All I want is a normal conversation with my mother. Is that too much to ask?_

After years of self-inflicted destructive behavior, Georgie had finally pulled her life together and was determined to keep it that way. Critical to achieving that goal was avoiding people and situations that might suck her back into the illicit world of opioids and debauchery. With help from her family and counselors, she had climbed out of that dark hole that nearly ended her life and was resolute to never enter it again. But it took more than resolve; it took action and for Georgie, that action was filling up her days so as to literally not have time for the seedier things of life that had engulfed her prior. She worked twelve to sixteen-hour days, six to seven days a week waitressing at an upscale Hudson restaurant. What little free time she had, she spent it riding or giving an occasional riding lesson. Though proud of being clean these last two years, she feared her strength was still much thinner than it was deep to remain clean. Keeping incessantly busy was how she combated that fear and for now, it was working. Unfortunately, it left little time for her family and Lou invariably interpreted her daughter's absence in the worse light.

Looking forward to a peaceful lunch with only herself for company, Georgie exited her car and made her way into Maggie's. Finding an empty two-person table in the back and out of the way, she scanned the menu even though she knew what she'd have.

"Good to see you Georgie; what can I get you?"

"Hi Page, coffee and a Chicken Salad sandwich please."

"It'll be ready in no time."

"Thanks."

Enjoying a few minutes of relaxation for what seemed like the first time in weeks, Georgie pulled out her phone and began to peruse through the latest news and email. But her respite was short-lived as a shadow suddenly darkened her table.

"Hi, would you mind some company?"

* * *

 ** _Three Days Earlier_**

"Dad, we need to tread easily with the Bartlett family, urged Christian Rawlings. They're not going to be easily intimidated and are very well respected in the community. Plus, now that we have Briar Ridge, we have plenty of water sources so why don't we forget about Heartland? It's not nearly as big as the other ranches anyway."

"I don't care about any of that; after what Bartlett said to me, I want that land!"

"Yeah Christian, why are you being such a wuss, commented Colt entering the conversation. That Fleming bitch is going to get hers after how she spoke to me."

"Shut up Colt. All you did with that cockiness of yours was make things harder. When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut and let the adults do the talking?"

"Maybe you should try and shut it yourself," challenged Colt taking the bait.

Carefully measuring his younger brother, Christian knew the time was rapidly approaching when Colt would try and test him again.

"Whenever you're ready to take me on again little man, all you have to do is let me know the time and place. Are you sure you're fully healed though from the last time you were stupid enough to try?"

"Kiss my ass Christian; if that trailer-trash wife of yours hadn't stopped us when she did, I would have _," but further words from Colt were cut off as Christian's right hand flashed out and seized Colt by the throat and began to squeeze. An immediate gargle like sound escaped from the struggling brother as he reached to try and detach Christian's hand but the eldest of the Rawlings sons only squeezed harder.

"Don't ever disrespect my wife again Colt or you'll have a lot more than just bruises to recover from, snapped Christian. You hear me?"

"Enough; Christian, let him go, ordered the senior Rawlings. We have more important things to consider."

But Christian maintained his vice-like grip on his younger brother who continued to struggle to free himself from Christian's hold but to no avail.

"Christian! I said let him go!"

Christian finally relaxed his grip and Colt collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

"I'll kill you," sputtered Colt through jagged breaths.

"Colt, shut-up. You're lucky I didn't let him finish you. We need to come up with a plan to apply pressure to Bartlett where it hurts so he'll have to give up his place."

* * *

 ** _Heartland – Amy & Ty's home_**

As Lyndy and Jackson completed their homework back in the house she and Ty had built on the land given to them by Jack, an anxious and uneasy Amy dropped the last arm load of hay into the horse's stalls. She had made her way to the barn hoping that feeding the horses would ease the tension brought on by the encounter with the Rawlings' men but her gut continued to churn despite her efforts.

 _I don't have a good feeling about this whole Rawlings mess. Christian seems nice enough but the father seems hell bent on getting our land. And that piece of trash Colt; I may have made an enemy for life out of him. I need to talk with Ty so he'll know what's going on…we need to be careful._

Pulling into the driveway of their home, Ty smiled upon seeing Amy exit the barn and begin walking deliberately to where he had parked his truck. Ty never ceased to marvel at how his wife seemed to grow even more beautiful the older she became. His smile quickly faded though upon noting the strained look on her face.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Ty, I think we may have a problem."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lateness in getting this chapter out. I'll try to be more timely going forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Maggies**_

"Hi, would you mind some company?"

Startled at the intrusion, an annoyed Georgie looked up to observe an arrogantly handsome man of about twenty-five brimming with self-confidence and importance.

"Yes, I do mind," she replied before turning her attention back to her phone.

"Ah come on. I'm fairly new to town and thought I'd introduce myself and see if I could join you. My name is Chance Rawlings. I bet we could have some fun together."

"I'm not looking for fun."

"Well, you might enjoy what I have to offer."

"Right now, all you're offering me is an interruption. I came here for lunch and some alone time with myself. I'm not interested in any company…yours or anyone else's."

"That's not very friendly. You could at least tell me your name."

"Why?"

"In case we bump into each other again, I can say a proper hello."

"We didn't bump into each other this time, you imposed yourself."

"What could it hurt; just tell me your name."

 _Oh what the hell. Maybe if I tell him, he'll leave me alone._

"Goa."

"Goa?"

"Goa," repeated Georgie.

What's Goa?"

"My name."

"Goa; that's an unusual name. Does it mean something in particular; a family name or something?"

"You'll get the meaning shortly."

"Do you have a last name or go by just Goa; you know, like Madonna?"

"I have a last name."

"Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to guess?"

Making no effort to hide her irritation, Georgie finally responded.

"Guessing would mean you'd be here longer. What does it matter and why do you need to know my last name?"

"I told you; in the event we meet again."

"That would be just my luck. Alright, she sighed. Way."

"Way?"

"Yes, Way."

"What Way?"

"My last name."

"Your last name is Way?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Goa Way; that's your name?"

"Yes, that's my name. Now would you?"

"Would I what?"

Georgie peered up at Chance Rawlings shaking her head in marked contempt.

"Would I what?" repeated Chance.

"Figure it out Einstein."

"I'm not following you."

"That's rather obvious."

Chance looked at Georgie in bewilderment for a few more seconds before recognition finally revealed itself on his face followed by the beginning of anger.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to go away."

"My, but you're quick; nothing gets past you. Yes, as I told you from the start, I want to have my lunch alone and in peace so I would appreciate it if you'd leave…now."

"Alright; I know when to take a hint. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime. Just remember, I tried to be nice to you but you chose to reject it. Next time…maybe I won't be so nice."

"You're quite taken with yourself; aren't you Sherlock? You don't want any part of me now walk away before you make even a bigger fool of yourself."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy's and Ty's Home**_

"Amy, what is it; what's happened?"

"We had a disturbing visit today. Come on into the house, said Amy leaning up to kiss her husband. I'll fill you in."

"Something with the kids?"

"No, they're fine. It has to do with a new local rancher who's trying to buy up other ranches in the area."

"I think I heard something about a family recently moving here; it must be them."

"Most likely. Their name is Rawlings."

"So tell me what happened."

"Not long after you left this morning, a truck pulled up and a man of around fifty calling himself Mason Rawlings got out and wanted to know where grandpa was. He wants to buy Heartland. Had a couple of sons with him too. Christian, the oldest seemed pretty nice and reasonable. Was respectful too. The other one…not so much."

"Whadda mean?"

"Before I get to that let me finish with Mason Rawlings. He wants Heartland and I think he's willing to do just about anything including starting a fight to get it."

"What did Jack say?"

"He told him to get off our property and warned him about anything happening to any member of the family."

"How did Rawlings take that?"

"Like he'd look forward the to challenge. I'm worried he and grandpa may actually get into it at some point."

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that but though Jack's getting up there, he can still handle himself. I wouldn't be too worried. So tell me about this other Rawlings brother."

"Name is Colt Rawlings and he was pretty cocky and rude. One of those who's had it his way and gotten what he's wanted his entire life."

"What did he do?"

"Pretty much made an ass out of himself the whole time until his father and brother had to shut him down," responded Amy choosing to avoid telling Ty about Colt's sexual references.

Sensing his wife was holding back something, Ty decided to probe further.

"How was he rude?"

"Just in some of the things he said," continued Amy still deflecting.

"Amy…what are you not telling me?"

Pausing to carefully choose her words, Amy responded. "Several times, he was suggestive with me."

"Suggestive? Suggestive how Amy, sexually?"

"Yes, but it was mostly bravado on his part. You know, show me a good time, giving me leering stares; those sorts of things."

Over the years, Ty had seen how some men had reacted to Amy's natural beauty and trusting manner with harmless flirtation and had learned to largely ignore such happening since Amy was more than capable of handling such situations. The behavior of Colt Rawlings however appeared to have crossed the line and Ty found his anger beginning to mount.

Seeing the agitation beginning to boil in her husband, Amy putt her hands gently on Ty's chest knowing it would help to calm him.

"I think everything is fine Ty. Both his father and brother put him in his place and…I did a pretty good job of that too."

Gathering Amy in his arms, Ty reached down and tenderly brushed his wife's lips with his own. "Okay, I'll let it go for now but if I see him, we might exchange a few words."

"I love you."

"I love you too Amy.

* * *

 _ **Heartland - Lou and Mitch's Home**_

Gardening had always been a way for Lou to temporarily escape from the troubles of her life – both real and those she manufactured as a product of her worrisome nature. As she had been for much of the last few years, Georgie occupied the primary place of prominence as the object of Lou's worries. But the plants and dirt abated her fears for only a few minutes before all sorts of situations – all of them bad – played out in Lou's mind pertaining to Georgie. So distracted by thoughts of her troubled adopted daughter, Lou did initially hear Mitch's truck as it angled down the long driveway towards their home.

Exiting his truck, Mitch smiled at his wife noting the troubled look on her face.

"I've got some good news."

"I could use some, replied Lou. What is it?"

"I spoke to Georgie."

"You did; is she ok?" Lou anxiously asked.

"She is. I saw no evidence of drug use. In fact, she seemed to be doing well. She had a problem with her phone and she's been working nearly around the clock which is why we haven't heard anything from her in a while. She said to say she loves us all and will plan on stopping by sometime soon."

"Oh Mitch, I'm so happy to hear that. I've been so worried about her."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home One Week Later**_

Walking up behind her husband where he sat at the dining room table trying to complete patient files, Amy leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck.

"I've got to run into town to get some feed for the horses. Lyndy somehow forgot to tell me how low we were getting."

"Imagine that, our daughter forgetting something. I think it would actually take less time to site what she remembers," Ty mused. It's kind of late though. Think Jackson would go with you?"

"I'll ask. Jackson, I need to get some feed at Maggies, how about coming along to protect from all those bad things in town and along the road that your father's convinced I'll fall prey to", Amy teased as she squeezed Ty shoulders to assure him she was only playing with him.

"Sure mom, I need to get a couple of things for school any way. Can I drive?"

"I guess. Ty, if we're not back in an hour, call a tow truck…or an ambulance."

"Funny mom. Grandpa says I'm a good driver."

"Your grandpa would say you're good at _anything_."

"See you in a bit, Amy said while reaching down to kiss her husband."

"Alright; be careful and don't let him veer into a ditch."

"I heard that dad."

* * *

 _ **Maggies**_

As Jackson and Amy drove down the main street of Hudson preparing to turn past Maggies and into its parking lot, Colt Rawlings was climbing into his truck in the same lot after catching a late meal washed down with enough beers to impair his reflexes and thoughts. Ever since the encounter with the Bartlett clan, the words of caution and restraint constantly recycled from Christian coupled with his father's domineering way had left Colt in a perpetual foul mood.

 _That panty-waist older brother of mine and fool of a father aren't willing to do what it takes to get that land. We need to act now by any means necessary to get Bartlett and his granddaughters to sell. And I need some payback on that Fleming slut for speaking to me the way she did._

Grabbing another beer from the half empty six-pack on the passenger seat. Colt's attention was momentarily distracted by the headlights of an approaching vehicle looking for a parking space. As the truck passed where Colt sat motionless, he caught the profile of what appeared to be a woman in the passenger seat. Upon settling into their space, the driver and companion stepped out of the truck and their faces became visible in the glare of the one of the several street lights partially illuminating Maggies parking lot. Recognition of Amy and Jackson emerged in Colt's brain despite his partial stupor brought on by the excessive alcohol consumed that evening.

 _Son of a bitch, if it isn't Amy Fleming herself with her puke son. Well just maybe if I bide my time, I'll have a chance at a little payback and that whore will learn not to insult me and be so dismissive the next time._

Entering Maggies, Jackson turned to his. "Mom, I need to pick-up a few things for school and maybe a vanilla shake before we head back."

"Jackson, you just ate less than an hour ago. How could you be hungry?"

"Growing boy mom, growing boy," he called out as he headed for the area of the store he'd find school supplies.

Amy smiled at her son not at all surprised at Jackson's ability to eat again so soon after his last meal. The boy was all things she'd hoped for in a son. Smart, hardworking, loyal; so much like his father in many ways. His love of the outdoors and all things animals was a constant source of pride that Amy made not attempt to hide. Though Ty was and would always be her true love and passion, in many ways Lyndy and Jackson were her life.

Signing for the feed, Amy looked up to see Jackson approaching with the school items.

"Find everything you need?"

"Yup; if you'll wait a few minutes until I finish my shake, I'll carry the bags out to the truck for you."

"You go ahead and get your shake and say hello to your friends. Meet me outside when you're done."

"You sure mom? You know it'll only take me only half the time since I can handle two bags for every one you struggle with," teased Jackson.

"Very funny son. I may not be in my twenty's anymore but when it comes to work, I can still keep up with you," Amy smiled.

"You're probably right mom. I'll be out in a few minutes…you know, in case you need help climbing into the truck." But the smile on her son's face, though it really wasn't necessary was all Amy needed to know Jackson was bantering with her.

 _More likely three to my one_ , Amy thought as she made her way out the back of Maggies feed bag in tow.

Letting the tailgate of the truck down, Amy dropped the bag on to the bed. Turning to head back into Maggies for the next bag, the closing of a vehicle door followed by footsteps caught Amy's attention.

"Hi there."

Startled, Amy looked up to see a Colt Rawlings holding a can of beer leering at her like it was rutting season and he was the bull.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, there's a lot I want, and most of it I see it right in front of me. Remember when I said we'd run into each other again and you might enjoy it? Well I'm thinking now might just be that time."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Note: This chapter contains a scene towards the end that some may find to be objectionable and disturbing. It is not intended to be gratuitous nor was it written merely for effect. It is important however, to a story arc that will unfold in later chapters._

 _ **Maggies Parking Lot**_

"What do you want?" questioned a suddenly suspicious Amy.

"Oh, there's a lot I want, and most of it I see it right in front of me. Remember when I said we'd run into each other again and you might enjoy it? Well I'm thinking now might just be that time," replied Colt Rawlings to Amy's question.

"I don't have time for this or you. My son will be out in a minute and we'll be heading back home."

"Don't be in such a hurry, this shouldn't take too long."

At Colt's clear inference, Amy began to worry his talk might be more than just talk. It was obvious he'd been drinking which made her current situation all the more potentially volatile and dangerous.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I need to get the other feed bags I left in Maggie's."

As she finished her sentence, Amy turned and took several steps towards Maggies back door hoping to avoid what she feared; that Colt was building up the nerve to do more than just talk.

True to Amy's fears, Colt had already committed to a course of action that had been mounting ever since he'd seen Amy pull into Maggies lot.

"Wait a minute Fleming," said Colt while reaching for Amy's shoulder halting her stride.

"Don't touch me," Amy spat as she forcefully knocked Colt's hand from her shoulder.

But Colt would not be deterred that easily and the nerve needed to cross the line and act on his sorted impulses was energized by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Once the line was crossed, he knew there was no coming back but with his prize in front of him and within reach, Colt made the fatal decision to follow his lust and not his reason.

"I'll touch whoever I want," replied Colt and abruptly backhanded Amy across her face both momentarily shocking and stunning her.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't do. Now let's see about getting better acquainted."

But if Colt Rawlings believed Amy would surrender to a simple opened handed punch no matter how hard it was levied and how much it hurt, he was dead wrong. Having worked hard her whole life and brought up to respect others and demand the same in return, Amy Fleming wasn't about to let some half drunk, cocky cowboy strike her without reprisal.

With her form partially turned away from Rawlings from the force of his blow, Amy gathered herself, turned and whipped a short-closed fist punch into Colt Rawlings exposed gut.

Caught unexpected by Amy's quick response and powerful punch, a whoosh of air escaped Colt's mouth as he doubled over in pain. His anger boiling over at Amy's retaliation, Colt clenched his fist as he prepared to escalate the fight. But before he could act, his stomach began to heave and within seconds, stale beer mixed with bile was spewed all over the pavement in front of him.

Disgusted at the sight of Colt retching at her feet, Amy momentarily lowered her guard giving Colt the opening he wanted. Spitting the last of the course fluid from his mouth, he again backhanded Amy across her cheek but this time with more force than the first. A throated sob escaped Amy as she saw stars from the shock of Colt's blow. But as bad as the pain was shooting through her face, it was no match for what she was about to endure.

Giving her no time to recover, Colt, his blood boiling by this point, drove his right fist squarely into Amy's face with as much power as he could muster literally lifting Amy off her feet on to the hood of the truck with the back of her head slamming forcefully into the vehicle's windshield.

A now stunned and barely conscious Amy was in no shape to defend herself as Colt reached for the front of her shirt and tore it open neck to waist exposing her to the sexual predator that Colt Rawlings rapidly was transforming into. The sight of Amy's sensuous abs and lacey bra served to further feed Colt's lustful thirst for the woman and he began to fantasize what he might to do to Amy Fleming's beautiful form.

Though only half conscious, Amy wasn't completely defeated as yet and was determined to fight back with the last ounce of her strength hoping to thwart Colt's now obvious intent.

"You bastard!" she screamed and as a lurid smile began to form across Colt's face letting Amy know her attacker wasn't yet done, Amy sprang. Using her right foot as leverage against the front frame of the truck, Amy launched herself at Colt grabbing his face with both hands and viciously raking her nails down the length of it tearing out sections of skin and immediately drawing blood.

Colt screamed out in pain and rage but was not incapacitated enough to fail to notice Amy beginning to make her way back to the safety of Maggies. Sensing her intent, he lunged for her yanking her around and back by her arm. Before Amy could further defend or protect herself, Colt hit her again with a round-house right to Amy's right cheek knocking her momentarily unconsciousness.

Collapsing back across the hood of her truck, a now near lifeless Amy was powerless to prevent Colt from forcefully grasping her bra and ripping it off exposing Amy's bare chest.

 _Beautiful_ thought a lustful Colt as he reached for Amy's breasts with both hands, mercilessly pawing and squeezing them before the pain from Colt's lecherous assault brought Amy back from near unconsciousness.

 _He's going to rape me,_ Amy thought _if I don't do something to stop him_. But her will to fight greatly exceeded her physical ability to actually wage it and in her weakened state she knew she was powerless to do anything more to prevent Colt's further advances.

"NO! Amy screamed in sheer panic at the thought of what was about to happen next.

But providence wasn't on complete holiday this night. Not wanting his wife to be out alone on her trip to Maggies, Ty had inquired if Jackson would accompany his mother. And that simple request was about to pay dividends and save his wife and his children's mother from the horrifying sexual assault that lay beyond what she'd already endured and undoubtedly would have further experienced.

As Colt Rawlings reached for Amy's buckle and pants to finish what he'd started, Jackson Borden emerged through the back door of Maggies carrying two bags of feed.

"I told you I'd take two to every one of …," but further words remained lodged in his throat at the sight of a man pulling at the jeans of his bloodied and barely recognizable, half-naked mother.

Upon seeing his mother in such a horrific and vulnerable state, a heart wrenching and guttural "Mom" escaped Jackson's lips originating from somewhere deep inside his anguished soul as he took in the battered and defeated form of one of the two people he cared for most in the world. In silent fury, he let the bags of feed he'd been holding fall from his arms and launched his large and muscular frame at Colt Rawlings intent on inflicting as much pain and damage to his mother's attacker as she had just received.

Using the full force of his body, Jackson connected with Colt like a projectile, shredding the older man from his mother and slamming him into the side panel and window of the car behind where Amy and Colt had struggled. In his rage at what Colt had inflicted on his mother, an inexperienced Jackson wildly attempted to rain blows on Colt's face and body but lacking singular purpose, only a few connected. With his greater fighting skill, Colt was able to block most of Jackson's punches but still absorbed several that hurt to his core.

As Jackson paused needing to catch his breath, Colt ceased his opportunity and slammed his forearm to the side of Jackson's face. With the boy momentarily stunned, Colt followed up on his attack by putting both boots on Jackson's chest, straightening his legs and propelling the boy several feet in the air before Jackson hit the pavement with a heavy thud.

But Jackson's defeat lasted for only a few seconds, and driven by the image of his beaten mother, he rushed Colt again engulfing him with both arms. Colt tried to fling the boy off but quickly realized what Jackson lacked in experience, he made up for in brute strength and found himself slammed again into the car.

But Colt Rawlings had grown up on a ranch and despite all the privileges experiences being raised in a wealthy family with a powerful father, he'd been in many scrapes with his brothers and ranch hands and knew how to fight.

Reaching for the front of Jackson's shirt, Colt head-butted the unsuspecting youth, causing Jackson to stagger back several steps. Not allowing the boy to recover, Colt quickly hammered Jackson in the ear with a vicious blow resulting in Jackson reaching for his damaged and ringing appendage. Knowing he needed to end the fight before Jackson with his superior strength took hold of him again, Colt bent at the knees and fired a short but powerful punch to Jackson's groin causing the boy to collapse in pain.

Seizing on the opportunity and with no desire to further test the boy's ample strength, Colt ran for his truck. Slamming the door shut, he turned the key, jammed the gearshift into Drive, and tore out of Maggies parking lot and away from the carnage he'd created and left behind.

Speeding down the streets of Hudson, Colt began to slowly come to his senses and gather his thoughts.

 _What the hell just happened. What did I just do,_ he thought _,_ while wiping the still flowing blood from his face; a remnant of Amy Fleming's nails and resolve.

Seeing his enemy leave, Jackson staggered to his feet ignoring the pain he felt and quickly made his way to his fallen mother. Taking in her bloodied face and torn clothing, Jackson stifled a sob at the sight of his mother in such a ragged, vulnerable state. Quickly removing his coat, he covered Amy's naked front as best he could.

"Mom, it's Jackson. How bad do you think you're hurt? What should I do?"

"Call an ambulance and then your father, Amy managed to mutter through torn lips. Tell him what happened and have him meet us at the hospital. And Jackson, ..." but before she could continue, Amy's eyes glazed over and became vacant and her head flopped back from its own weight. Carefully gathering his mother up into his arms, Jackson made his way into Maggies as panic began to spread throughout his body fearing the worse about his mother.

 _Mom, please stay with me._

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE. MY MOTHER'S BEEN BADLY HURT."

Within seconds, several patrons and staff rushed to where Jackson had cried out his alarm and stood holding Amy.

"Jackson, is that Amy? What happened; is she hurt bad?"

"Yes Megan, I think she is," replied Jackson to the Maggies waitress. "Can you call an ambulance right away?"

"Yes, I'm on it," she cried pulling out her cell phone.

"It's alright Jackson, they will be here soon."

Cradling his unconscious mother in his arms, a terrified fifteen-year-old Jackson Borden neared the edge of his mental strength and fortitude. But before full scale panic could set in, Jackson breathed deeply and began to draw on the inner strength and resolve that had characterized the Bartlett family for generations.

 _Mom needs me; I need to keep it together for her._

Remembering what his mother had instructed, Jackson reached for his cell phone and careful not to jostle Amy, dialed his father's cell.

On the second ring, Ty answered noting it was his son.

"Jackson, where are you two? Is everything OK?"

* * *

A/N: I decided to limit this chapter to only the fight sequence in order to achieved its desired full effect. I apologize for the brutality of the chapter and hope no one is offended. The content and texture of this chapter had been planned for some time and was necessary to properly setup the upcoming stages of the story. As always, opinioned reviews both pro and con are welcomed and encouraged.

Update: Somehow I messed up chapter 5 while trying to respond to a review and lost the chapter and had to re-post it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 6**

"Jackson, where are you two? Is everything OK?"

"Dad, you need to get here as soon as you can! There…there was this guy; Rawlings I think; I…I was too late to stop it; mom's hurt bad, she passed out or something," replied a clearly agitated Jackson.

Hearing the strain in his son's voice, Ty's attentiveness was immediately heightened but spiraled to a whole different level upon the news of Amy being hurt.

"Jackson?," but no answer.

"Jackson!" this time louder.

"Yes, sorry. I'm here dad."

"Alright; I want you to calm down. What happened to your mother."

"Some guy attacked her. I think it was Rawlings…Colt Rawlings; you know, one of the guys that came out to the ranch a few weeks ago. I think it was him. He…he beat mom up and tore off some of her clothes before I stopped him, Jackson choked. An ambulance was called…I think I hear them now. Dad, you need to get here."

"Alright, you can fill me in better at the hospital. I'm leaving now."

"Thanks Dad. I'll meet you there."

"Good…wait a minute; Jackson you're not allowed to drive alone. I'll pick you up. Call me if anything changes."

"OK."

Grabbing his coat, Ty, riddled with despair knowing his wife might be badly hurt, called out for Lyndy and within seconds, she came into the living room.

"Dad, what's wrong; where are you going?"

"Honey, something has happened to your mom. She may be badly hurt. I'm going to pick up Jackson and go to the hospital where she's been taken. I Don't have many details but Jackson just called to say she was attacked and beat up. I'll call you when I know more."

Hearing the tension in her father's voice despite his attempt to control it, Lyndy shook her head in opposition.

"No dad. If mom's been beaten up and hurt, I'm going with you."

Hesitating for a moment, Ty realized Lyndy was old enough to deal with the situation. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Maggies**_

Just as Jackson disconnected the call with his father, the Paramedic's rushed into Maggies and were immediately directed to where Jackson was holding his mother.

"Here, motioned Jackson. My mother's hurt bad."

"What's your name?"

"Jackson Borden; this is my mother Amy."

"Alright Jackson, my name is Michael and we're going to take good care of your mother. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to carefully put a collar around your mother's neck to stabilize it and protect her from further injury and then we'll gently put her on this stretcher before taking her to the hospital. All you need to do is just stay still right now while we put the collar on and lift her up; OK?"

"OK."

"Now as my friends take care of your mom, maybe you can answer a few questions for me?"

"Alright."

As Michael started to ask his first question, their attention was diverted by a commotion in the crowd gathered around Jackson, Amy and the paramedics.

"Let me through; let me through. That's my cousin," cried Georgie as she pushed through the people to get to Jackson.

"Georgie!"

"Jackson, what's happened…oh my God Amy!"

"Mam, please wait for just a minute. We have to move her onto the stretcher first. Are you family?"

"Yes, she's my Aunt and Jackson's my cousin."

"Alright, you can stay while Jackson answers my questions. But the rest of you, called Michael in a louder voice, need to step back and give us more room."

"Please take care of her," pleaded Georgie.

"We will, I promise."

"Now Jackson, tell me about what happened to your mother."

"I really don't know that much. When I came out of Maggies to meet her at our truck, there was this man…this man pulling at my mom's pants. Her face was already covered with blood."

"OK, that's good to know."

"Michael, we're ready to go."

"Alright John. Jackson, mam, you can follow us to the hospital."

"Jackson, let's go," directed Georgie.

* * *

 _ **Georgie's car on the way to the Hospital**_

"Dad and Lyndy are going to meet us there," informed Jackson after hanging up with his father.

"Good; Jackson, what happened. Who was the man?...tell me from the beginning."

"Mom and I went into Maggies to get some feed and I needed a few things for school. Mom started taking the feed to the truck but I stopped to get a milkshake and told her I'd meet her in a few minutes to help carry the bags."

"I grabbed a couple of bags and when I opened the door to the lot, a guy…and I'm pretty sure it was Colt Rawlings…Georgie, he was trying to get mom's pants off."

"What? That son of a bitch! What else did you see; what else happened?"

"Mom's shirt was completely torn off and so was her…Georgie, she had nothing on from the waist up, and…and…and her face was all bruised and bloody. And when I saw mom the way she was and what he was trying to do to her; I just went after him with everything I had."

"Good for you Jackson. Looks like you took a few though too."

"Yeah, he got me with a few shots but he received some also. I would have killed him if I could have for what he had done and was trying to do to mom."

"Jackson, did you say the bastards name was Colt Rawlings? I had a encounter with and ass named Chance Rawlings a few weeks ago, said Georgie thinking aloud. I wonder if they are related?"

"Can't be just a coincidence; shouldn't we call Grandpa and Aunt Lou?"

"Yes, but let's wait until we get to the hospital. Your dad may have already done that. And Colt Rawlings; I'd hate to be him when Ty gets a hold of him."

* * *

 _ **The Hospital**_

After inquiring about Amy upon arriving and told there was no news, a worried Jackson and Georgie sat down to wait for Ty and Lyndy. Within a few minutes, father and daughter rushed in.

"Jackson, how is mom; is she OK? asked Lyndy as she embraced her brother."

"We don't know anything yet. The nurse said someone will be out to fill us in as soon as they're done examining mom."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get any information from the hospital staff until the doctor came out, Ty carefully studied his son noting some swelling on Jackson's face and around his ear.

"Georgie, I'm glad you're here, began Ty. Jackson, I want you to tell me everything but before you do, have you been looked at?"

"I'm fine dad."

"I hear you but I'm going to have the doctor check you over anyway. Now tell me what happened."

Jackson proceeded to begin describing in some detail what he had observed and the condition Amy was in when he came out of Maggies. Listening to his son, and knowing what Amy must have gone through before Jackson intervened, Ty's anger began to boil and all he wanted to do was to find Colt Rawlings and tear him apart piece by piece.

 _That time may come but for now; my focus needs to be on Amy and her condition._

But Ty and his inner dialogue hadn't completely convinced himself not to pursue Colt Rawlings. If given the opportunity, he wasn't sure what he'd do to the man but the more Ty tried to focus his thoughts on Amy, the more he wanted to get his hands on Colt Rawlings.

Despite his escalating anger, Ty paid close attention to his son and began to notice as Jackson progressed in describing the events outside Maggies, his voice began to falter and crack. And though he was attempting to hide it, his son appeared to be in inner turmoil. Glancing over at Lyndy, father and daughter made eye contact and Ty realized Lyndy detected the same thing in her brother.

But further talk and thoughts were interrupted by Jack, Lisa, Lou, Mitch, Katie, and Tim bursting into the room wanting to know about Amy's condition and what had happened. In order to spare his son from having to recite and relive it again, Ty briefed the family.

When he had finished, Ty spoke forcefully to what appeared to be the entire family but upon hearing it, all knew for whom it was primarily directed.

"Now I don't want anybody seeking out a nurse demanding news on Amy and causing a scene. We will wait until the doctor arrives because we all know from past experience, the nurse won't be able to tell us anything other than to wait on the doctor," Ty instructed, his eyes on Tim. Tim merely smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tim.

"We wait and hope and pray Amy will be alright."

"Was she…was she?" but Lou couldn't find the words to finish her question.

"I think he was going to, but I may have I arrived just in time, responded Jackson. I'm going to get some water," and abruptly left the room.

Observing his great grandson, Jack felt a mixture of pride at how Jackson had undoubtedly saved Amy from further beating and perhaps more; but also concern at the turmoil clearly visible in the boy.

"Something's bothering him Ty, I can see it, stated Jack. Maybe I should go and speak to him."

"Jack, ordinarily I'd be in full support of that but I think it's something I need to do this time. I hope you understand," finished Ty not wanting to offend Jack.

Jack turned towards Ty and studied the man he had come to love and respect as a son; and at this moment, he also fully saw Ty as a father. With that understanding, Jack knew Ty to be the right one to speak to Jackson.

"You're right Ty, and I do understand. If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Thanks Jack, I will," replied a relieved Ty knowing that he and the man he respected most in this world, were both looking out for what was best for their son and grandson."

"Come get us if the doctor arrives while I'm gone."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Waiting Room**_

Leaving the rest of the family back in the Waiting Room, Ty didn't have to look far to find Jackson. Sitting on a hard, plastic chair twenty feet down the hallway, Ty cautiously observed his son. His legs apart and his body hunched over at the waist, Jackson Borden sat motionless holding his face in his hands. Though not readily apparent to a casual observer, Ty knew his son well enough to know he was in distress.

 _I was so focused on Amy's condition, it hadn't occurred to me that what happened may have had a damaging effect on Jackson beyond just the punches he took. There's not much I can do to help Amy right now, but I hope that's not true with my son._

Walking to where Jackson was head in hands, Ty sat down next to him and gently put his arm across his sons' shoulders.

"Son, do you want to talk about it?"

For several seconds, Jackson sat motionless as though unaware to his father's presence and question and Ty made no attempt to speak further. Finally, Jackson shook his head once, up and down. Giving his son another moment to gather himself, Ty spoke again.

"What's bothering you Jackson? I promise I'll listen."

After a few more seconds, Jackson slowly lifted his face from his hands and looked at his father with tears slowly making their way down his face. Seeing the pain etched on his son's face, Ty chose not to speak but tightened his embrace of Jackson's shoulder as a sign of assurance.

"What is it Jackson?"

"It's my fault dad," Jackson choked, his voice full of agony.

"What's your fault son?"

"Mom…what happened to mom; is my fault."

Ty now fully understood the source of the inner turmoil witnessed earlier in his son and sensed Jackson needed to voice his misplaced guilt before Ty could help repair him.

"Why do you believe what happened to mom is your fault?"

Jackson reached to wipe away his tears but they were only momentarily abated as the hurt he was experiencing intensified.

"It's alright Jackson; let me help you."

"When I was telling you and Lyndy about what happened, there was something I left out."

"What?"

Gathering himself, Jackson continued. "After mom bought the feed, we were walking to pick it up when I said I wanted to get a milkshake. And…mom being mom told me to go ahead and that she would start taking the feed bags to the truck and to join her after I got the shake. And…and…"

"And what Jackson?"

"Don't you see dad; don't you see?"

Intently observing his son but careful not to convey any dissatisfaction with him, Ty replied.

"Don't I see what son? You can tell me."

Looking into his father's face, Jackson carefully searched for any sign of consternation or anger indicating his father held him responsible. Seeing only love and concern, Jackson decided to tell his father everything.

"If I hadn't been thinking of just myself…wanting that shake, I would have been with mom when she went outside and could have stopped that guy from…doing what he did. Maybe seeing both of us together, he wouldn't even have tried anything. If I had helped mom like I should have this wouldn't have happened and mom wouldn't be in the hospital now!"

After finally voicing his guilt and feeling its full impact in front of his father, tears began to increase down the front of the boy's face.

Seeing his conflicted son, Ty tried to convey in his eyes and face all the compassion and love he felt for his son at that moment; for what he had already guessed what was the source of Jackson's distress.

Anticipating his father's reprisal, Jackson waited for Ty to speak.

"Jackson, Ty said firmly, I need you to listen to me son, and know what I'm about to say to be the absolute truth. What happened to your mother was not your fault…at all!"

Not expecting his father's sympathetic reply, Jackson felt initial relief but not enough to fully penetrate his heavy guilt.

"It's not your fault, repeated Ty with increased forcefulness. You're not responsible. Jackson, there are innocent, chance happenings of life that none of us can control or predict their outcomes that might result from them. Your mother, being who she is was happy for you to stop for a milkshake. I remember her enjoying one herself on many occasions when we were yours and Lyndy's age. What you did was innocent and perfectly fine. Your mother would never want you to feel a second's guilt over what happened to her. You're not responsible in my eyes or your mothers; believe me.

"Truthfully dad?"

"Yes son, truthfully. But Jackson, there is something you _are_ responsible for."

Jackson's brief relief from his guilt quickly morphed back upon hearing his father's words.

Capturing his sons' eyes with his own, Ty continued. "Because of you, mom didn't experience something even worse. Do you know what I'm referring to Jackson?"

With the feeling of dread that accompanied the knowledge of his father's inference, Jackson nodded his head indicating he understood.

"And also because of you, mom is alive right now being attended to by doctor's and not lying dead in Maggies parking lot. That could have happened Jackson."

Staring intently at his father, Jackson Borden's guilt finally transformed to relief and for the first time since his mother's horrible ordeal, a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Do you understand Jackson; do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you son, for saving my wife. The person with the possible exception of you and Lyndy, I love more than anyone in this world. And thank you for saving your sisters mother."

Relief continued to awash across Jackson's face and with it, he reached for his father. As the two embraced, the doors to the Waiting Room opened revealing Lou.

"Ty, Jackson, the doctor's here!"

* * *

A/N: I received a fair amount of criticism from some you for the gratuitous content and other issues surrounding the sexual assault of Amy, described in purposeful detail in the last chapter. When the main plot point of this story began to formulate in my mind some time ago – and it hasn't been revealed yet - having Amy go through what she did became necessary; which should become clear as the story unfolds. I did not write it for any effect or because I wanted to shock those that might read the story. It's serving a specific purpose that will be revealed. Though not all the story details are complete as yet in my mind, I don't anticipate any future chapters having the level of gratuity as did chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **The Hospital**_

"Ty, Jackson, the doctor's here," informed Lou.

Before responding, Ty momentarily turned his attention back to Jackson.

"Are you good now son?"

"Much better; thanks dad for listening and always being there for me."

Reaching to cup the back of his sons' neck with his hand, Ty gently squeezed Jackson's neck knowing there was no need for words to acknowledge his son's thank you.

"Let's go and find out about your mother."

Reassured that Jackson was alright after their heart-felt conversation, a feeling of trepidation began to blanket Ty over concern of Amy's condition. But it was equally matched by the mounting fury he felt toward the one responsible for the current crisis gripping the Heartland family. Colt Rawlings and come to the Heartland ranch and insulted his wife. And now, he had brutally beaten and sexually assaulted her before fleeing the scene.

 _What kind of low-life coward would do that to a woman? Only a reprobate animal would do something that…. and a rogue animal like that must be put down._

Entering again the Waiting Room, Ty and Jackson joined the rest of the family anxiously awaiting news from the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Benson, are all of you folks part of Amy Fleming's family?"

"Yes, doctor. I'm Ty Borden, Amy's husband and these are our children Lyndy and Jackson and the rest of the family. How is my wife?"

"I'm going to be honest with you all; I don't have good news. Amy has suffered severe head trauma including three fractures; two to the skull and one to her face. She's also beginning to develop significant bruising to her face and around the eyes. Presently though, my primary area of concern is the fracture resulting from the trauma to the back of Amy's head."

"Oh my God, breathed Lou."

At the news from Doctor Benson, Ty's heart seemed to miss a beat confronted with the devastating news of Amy's head injury.

"The good news however is that all things considered, I don't believe her injuries to be life threatening," Doctor Benson said hoping to reassure the family.

"Thank God," spoke Lisa.

"Start from the top, Doctor; tell us everything," said Ty trying to keep his fears in-check for the sake of Lyndy and Jackson.

"Amy has suffered two kinds of skull fractures to her head. The first is what's commonly called a Linear fracture which is a break in the bone and is the most frequent type of skull fracture. The second is a small portion of her skull in the same area that's experienced what is known as a Depressed skull fracture. It's essentially a dent in the skull resulting from an injury to the head. Now I want to repeat, Amy's is minimal."

"A Linear fracture is normally not overly serious requiring only patient observation and normal activities can usually be resumed within a few days. Amy's is one of the worse of this kind I've seen however, and will require more attention and a longer recovery time. The Depressed fracture may require surgery but it's too early to make a definitive determination on that as yet."

"Can any of you tell me how she may have suffered the injuries to the back of her head?"

"I think I may know," injected Jackson as all eyes turned to where he stood behind the rest of the family. I notice the windshield of the car mom was up against was cracked. I think…it's possible the man that did this to her may have smashed her head against it."

"hmmm, that's interesting and you may be right. That would explain the pieces of glass we found embedded in your mom's hair in the back of her head."

"You said my daughter has three fractures doctor, spoke of Tim for the first time. What's the third?"

"Your daughter also has a fracture to the bone on the front of her face below her left eye. This is what's known as an Orbital fracture. Do any of you know how this may have happened? Was Amy hit in the face by something?"

Catching Jackson's eye before speaking, Ty responded to Doctor Benson's question. "We believe she was punched several times in the face by the man who attacked her and is responsible for all my wife's injuries."

Nodding his understanding, Doctor Benson replied, "That would be a matter for the Police no doubt. And let me say, I hope they find the person responsible Mr. Borden. Anyone that would do this to another person, especially a woman deserves to be behind bars."

"Or worse," spoke Ty with notable hostility. At Ty's menacing words, the family turned their attention to him and all noticed the steely look of seriousness on his face; and what it meant.

After a few awkward seconds, Doctor Benson broke the silence. "In addition to the fractures, Amy has significant contusions and bruising on her face. I'm sure these would also be a result of being hit in the face by her attacker."

"Doctor, can I see her?" inquired Ty.

"Yes, but I need to warn you; your wife was unconscious when she arrived and remains so. Also, her face has had significant swelling. I should mention, her unconsciousness is actually a good thing."

"A good thing," questioned Lou; why would Amy being unconscious be a good thing?"

"When a patient suffers the kind of head trauma Amy has, there are several areas of risk. These include swelling of the brain, the potential of seizures, and reduced oxygen to the brain. When unconscious, the brain needs less oxygen than when conscious which reduces the risk of stroke. I'm also seriously considering giving her a coma-inducing drug that will keep her unconscious for several days."

"Coma? said Ty. You're going to put her in a coma?"

"I know that may sound ominous Mr. Borden, but it will help her, believe me. Having your wife unconscious for several more days will be the best thing for her and as I said, will reduce the risk of other medical problems."

Despite the fear triggered in his head upon hearing the words "coma and Amy" in the same sentence, Ty believed the doctor was doing everything with Amy's best interest in mind and decided to trust his medical expertise.

"Do whatever you believe will help Amy the most doctor," said Ty.

"There's one more issue I need to make you all aware of."

"There's more? questioned an irritated Tim. Isn't that enough?"

Before Doctor Benson could reply, Jack addressed Tim's despair. "Tim, the doctor's not responsible for what's happened to Amy. He's just giving us the facts."

Gathering himself with a deep breath, Tim nodded his head before responding. "You're right Jack. Doctor, I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's alright Sir. I understand the love and concern all of you have for Amy. I want to assure you, I will do everything in my power to help her."

"Thank you doctor. What is the other issue?" questioned Ty.

"Due to her head injuries, Amy's at risk for seizures. If such were to happen, she could suffer additional damage to her brain. As a result, we've started her on anti-seizure medication to reduce that risk."

"Oh my God; Amy," declared a heart-broken Lou.

"Doctor, what's the long-term prognosis for Amy?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, I was going to asked the same thing, echoed Tim. How will her head injuries impact her going forward?"

"Let first me start with the short term. With respect to the orbital fracture, she will continue to experience swelling and bruising around her eyes, in particular her left. She may also have numbness of her cheek and some blurred vision until the fracture heals," explained Doctor Benson.

"Will she require surgery?" questioned Jack.

"It's too soon to tell. If the swelling of Amy's brain were to increase to dangerous levels, surgery may be necessary to reduce it. And as I mentioned earlier, the potential exists we may need to go in to repair the depression in the back of her skull caused by her head hitting the windshield. But I want to repeat, it's still too early to be able to make determination on any potential surgery. We will monitor her very closely for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"Is there anything else doctor?" inquired Ty.

But before Doctor Benson could reply, Georgie decided to speak; her voice full of bitterness.

"Doctor, could Amy die?"

"Georgie!" exclaimed Lou.

"I want to know mom; we all need to know!"

"No mam; I believe the chances of that are very low. But the next few days are critical to Amy's recovery."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Colt Rawlings for doing this to Amy," snarled Georgie."

"Georgie, don't do anything rash," warned Lou.

"Mom, he can't be allowed to get away with what he did!"

"I know but we need to let the Police handle it."

"If anyone outside of the police is going to deal with Colt Rawlings, it will be me, said a menacing Ty his voice laced with venom. He's mine."

"Let's all of us calm down and not get ahead of ourselves. We need to allow the Police to do their job, cautioned Jack. Is there anything else doctor?"

"We're going closely monitor her as I said. She needs to rest and heal. Mr. Borden, my intent is to induce a coma which would last for two or three days to minimize the chance of any permanent damage to Amy's brain and I'd like your consent."

Though the thought of Amy in a coma terrified him, Ty nodded in agreement.

"You have it Doctor Benson; and whatever else you need to do to help her."

"I must caution all of you, with the type of head trauma Amy has suffered, there are no guarantees. We will do our best to minimize the chances of permanent damage but I can't make any promises."

"We understand doctor," replied Jack.

But Lisa was only half paying attention to the last of the conversation. Her focus was instead on Ty and what he must be thinking and more importantly, how he might react. The impulsive boy that arrived at Heartland all those many years ago, was long ago extinct. But any husband would have the natural impulse to take matters into his own hands and extract vengeance on the person responsible for the harm inflicted on his wife. In fact, part of Lisa wanted Ty to do just that, but the calculating side of her worried about the consequences of such actions if Ty chose to pursue that path.

"Doctor, I'd like to go see her now," requested Ty.

"Dad, I want to go with you," commented Lyndy.

"I do too," echoed Jackson.

"I don't know…" replied a hesitant Ty.

"Lyndy, Jackson, listen to me for a second," interjected a cautious Jack. Considering you mom's condition and how she'll probably look, why don't you let your dad go first and then listen to what he says? "

"Dad?" said Lyndy looking at her father.

"As much as I want to protect you two, your both old enough to make this decision on your own."

"But grandpa is right about me going in first. Let me go in and see her. I'll come out and tell you how she looks and then you can decide for yourselves. But if you choose to see mom, I'm going with you."

After a brief glance at her brother noting no objection, Lyndy nodded agreement to her father.

Smiling at them, Ty began to walk towards the door before briefly pausing to look back. "When the Police arrive, please come and get me."

* * *

 _ **The ICU, Amy's Room**_

Ty hesitantly approached the door to Amy's room in the ICU expecting the worse. Opening the door and approaching where she lay in the hospital bed, Ty received his first look at the woman he'd loved for nearly all his adult life.

And to his dismay, his worst fears were confirmed.

Amy's head was swathed in bandages from when it impacted with the car windshield. The portion of her face not covered in bandages was grossly distorted by swelling and bruises to the point his beautiful wife was hardly recognizable. Her eyes, in particular her left one were amassed in purple from the impact of Colt Rawlings open and closed fists.

Pain in his heart like he'd never felt before nearly brought Ty to his knees at the site of Amy's lifeless appearing body lying motionless in the cold, sterile hospital bed.

Gently reaching for her hand, Ty no made no effort to hold back the tears triggered by the site of his damaged wife lying before him.

"Amy, it's Ty; I'm here. I'm so, so sorry for what happened to you and I'd take it from you if there was any way I could. The doctors are looking after you now and you're going to get well; I know it. Lyndy and Jackson are here; the whole family is here…Amy, I love you; I love you so very much…I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry."

"I want you to know I'm going to be here with you every day and night for as long as it takes. I'm not going to leave you alone. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm nothing without you."

At loss of further words, Ty dropped his head on Amy's bed next to where he cradled her hand in his. For several minutes, he remained immobile at Amy's side without speaking. Finally, Ty slowly raised his head and with a spark in his eyes and malice in his voice, he declared to his unconscious wife and empty room, "I'm going to get the bastard who did this to you; I promise!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **The Hospital**_

Leaving Amy's bedside where she remained unmoving and unconscious, a mentally exhausted and deflated Ty made his way back to the Waiting room where the family awaited his return.

As Ty appeared in the doorway, the family quickly gathered around him, but not before noting his transformed haggard appearance; especially Lisa.

"Ty, how is she?" asked Lou.

"She's unconscious like the Doctor said," commented Ty with measurable strain in his voice. Taking a needed breath in order to keep his emotions together, Ty continued. It was hard seeing her like that…really hard. She has bandages completely covering her head and there's so much bruising and swelling that you wouldn't believe it was Amy if you didn't know it."

Observing her adopted grandson from several feet away, Lisa could see that Ty's short visit with Amy had taken its toll. He looked worn and red-eyed and something she'd never seen in him before - afraid.

 _Amy must really be in bad shape for it to have impacted Ty so much._

"Lyndy, Jackson, listen to me, entreated Ty. I know I said you could decide on your own on whether or not to see your mother and that still stands, but I'm asking you to consider waiting a few days before seeing her."

As his children begin to object, Ty raised his hand. "I know you want to see her; believe me I know. But she doesn't look like your mom right now. She's hardly recognizable. I know your mom; I think I know her better than anyone with the possible exception of one or two in this room, said Ty as he quickly glanced at Lou. She wouldn't want her children to see her in her present state. I'm asking you to trust me on this."

Ty could see Lyndy and Jackson struggling with the decision to abide by their father's wishes or follow their own desire to see their mother.

It was Lou who finally swayed them.

"Jackson, Lyndy; you know I love the two of you. I love you like you were my own children and would do anything for you, but your father is right. Amy, your mom, my sister; wouldn't want you to see her as she is right now. Please consider that your father only wants what best for you and most importantly, what your mom would want, before you decide."

Lyndy and Jackson studied their aunt for a few seconds before looking back at their father and finally each other. As though they could read each other's thoughts as brothers and sisters often seem to do, they simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement followed by Lyndy replying, "alright, we'll wait a few days before seeing mom."

"I think you made the right choice," chimed in Jack, proud of the maturity the children of his youngest granddaughter had shown. "Also, Ty, the police are outside in a separate room. They arrived a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Jack. Jackson, they will certainly want to speak to you so you should come with me. Jack or Lou, can one of you take Lyndy home?"

"Mitch and I will bring her home grandpa," replied Lou.

"Aunt Lou, with dad and Jackson likely being here for a while speaking to the Police, is it OK if I stay with you and Mitch tonight; dad?"

"If it's fine with Aunt Lou, I don't mind."

"Of course you can Lyndy. Ty, whenever she's ready tomorrow, we can bring her home."

"Thanks Lou. Goodnight honey, said Ty while kissing the top of Lyndy's head."

* * *

 _ **With the Police**_

"Mr. Borden, my name is Detective Glen Burgess and this Officer Dan White. We're here to speak to

your son about the attack on your wife tonight. I assume you would like to be present while we ask him some questions?"

"Yes, I would."

"Alright, said Detective Burgess turning his attention to Jackson, are you ready to speak to us Jackson?"

"Yes sir."

"For the record, please state your full name."

"Jackson Clark Borden."

"And Amy Fleming-Borden is your mother?"

"Yes."

"And you were with your mother at Maggies tonight?"

"Yes."

"Approximately what time?"

"From about 7:00 to 8:00.

"Were you with her the entire time?"

"Not exactly. When we got there, I needed to get a few things for school while mom bought the feed."

"But you both were inside Maggies?"

"Yes."

"Were there any other times you weren't with her?"

"Yes; after my mother bought the feed bags, I went to get a milkshake from the food counter while she started taking the feed out."

"Out where?"

"To the lot behind Maggies where we had parked our truck."

"So your mother took feed bags out to her truck while you were buying a milkshake?"

"Yes," responded Jackson.

Listening intensely at the questions and his son's responses, Ty detected a tone of guilt creeping back into Jackson's voice at the thought of failing his mother.

"It's alright son," said Ty in an empathetic tone.

"So while you were still inside, your mother was attacked?"

"Yes."

"Did you see it?"

"Not until I came outside."

"OK, after you bought the milkshake, tell me what happened next?"

"I grabbed a couple of bags of feed and took them outside to where my mother was."

"I know this may be difficult for you, but tell me what you saw when you went outside into the lot where your mother was. And be as specific as you can."

Glancing briefly at his father who gave him a reassuring nod, Jackson continued.

"When I walked outside, I saw my mother partially on the hood of a car with a man standing over her. She was bleeding from the face and…and she…"

"It's alright Jackson, tell the Detective what you saw," said an encouraging Ty.

"Her shirt and underwear had been torn off. And it looked like she was trying…trying to defend herself; you know, get the man off of her."

"Was the man on top of your mother?"

"No, not on top of her. He was kind of leaning over her and it looked like he was trying to get her pants off," said Jackson his voice beginning to stammer.

"It's alright Jackson, you're doing great. Do you need something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Jackson his voice now steady and firm.

"What was he doing that led you to believe he was trying to get your mother's pants off?"

"It looked like he was pulling at her belt and pants."

Acknowledging Jackson's statement, Burgess continued.

"You said your mother was partially on the hood of a car; what do you mean by partial?"

"Her back was on the car but her legs and feet were hanging off in front of it."

"Oh, I understand. Tell me what happened next?"

"I dropped my bags of feed and went after the guy."

"Specifically, what did you do?"

"I rushed him, grabbed him, pulling him off my mother and slammed him into the side of a car. We then started to fight, I hit him some and he hit me some. He finally pushed me off with his feet, punched me in the bal…groin and ran to his truck and left."

"Did you recognize the man."

Hesitating before speaking, Jackson replied. "I think so."

"You think so. You're not sure?"

"Well, I believe it was Colt Rawlings."

"Colt Rawlings; why do you think it was Colt Rawlings?

"He had been out at Heartland a few weeks ago with his father and brother. It looked like him."

"It looked like him but you're not sure it was him?"

"I only saw him that one time and it was dark in Maggies lot. But if you're asking me who I thought it was, I'd say it was Colt Rawlings. If you're asking me if I know that for a fact; with absolute certainty it was him; I can't."

"Alright Jackson, I appreciate your honesty."

"Can you describe the man?"

"Basically, he was medium; medium height and weight."

"Was he white, black, Latino, Asian…"

"White."

"Anything noteworthy about his features? Short hair, long hair, mustache, beard, things like that?

"I really didn't notice. He seemed just…medium."

"What about what he was wearing?"

"Jeans and a shirt that was kind of pulled out and torn a little."

"Did you notice what kind of shirt; its color?"

"No, not really."

"That's alright. You said earlier, that the man got into a truck and drove away; is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You're sure it was a truck and not a car or SUV?"

"I'm sure; it was a truck."

"Did you happen to see the license plate."

"No…no I didn't. It didn't occur to me to look."

"Can you describe the truck? What make; color, anything like that?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't. Honestly, I wasn't focused on it or him at that point. My entire concern was to get him away from my mom and to hurt him like he hurt her. When he got in his truck and started to speed away, I went immediately to my mom to see how bad she was hurt and to try and help her."

Jack smiled at his son, proud that Jackson's first instinct was to help his mother.

"Is there anything else you might be able to tell us Jackson that might help?"

"Not that I can think of."

"You've been very helpful Jackson but I want to ask a few more questions concerning some of what you told me. I want to make sure I have all the facts as you remember them."

"OK."

Detective Burgess proceeded with several more questions but they were most clarifying one's regarding Jackson's earlier answers but Ty's thoughts were no longer focused on the Detective and Jackson but on something else.

 _He can't say for sure the attacker was Colt Rawlings. He really can't describe his physical appearance. This doesn't bode well; it's going to be a problem. Rawlings will hire a team of lawyers and when they discover Jackson can't say with certainty it was Colt Rawlings they will tear him apart…we're sunk. That dirt bag could actually get away with what he did._

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch – Right after Colt Rawlings attack on Amy Fleming**_

When he purchased Briar Ridge from Val Stanton, one of the first things Mason Rawlings did was turn one of the large downstairs bedrooms into a study. When the day's work was complete, he often retreated to his study to enjoy a cigar often accompanied by an adult beverage. On this night, it was approaching 9:30 while sipping brandy that Mason Rawlings heard the front door open followed by footsteps that seemed to be heading in his direction. Within a few seconds, Colt Rawlings walked slowly into the room and Mason sensed immediately, they were in trouble.

Taking in Colt's bruised and tattered face and his shirt torn so badly its remnants barely clung to his body, the elder Rawlings demanded, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Dad, we may have a problem."

Scrutinizing his son for several seconds, Mason Rawlings finally spoke. "Close the door and tell me what's happened."

"Can I have a drink first?"

"After you've told me."

"You know I was in town tonight taking care of what you'd asked me to do. When I was done, I stopped into Maggies for some dinner. When I finished, I walked out to my truck and as I opened the door, who walks out the back door of Maggies but Amy Fleming. Remember how she was to me that day we were at their ranch? Well, she was 180 degrees different towards me tonight. She came on to me as soon as she recognized who I was saying she'd been secretly hoping to run into me again, to take me up on my offer. She started to unbutton the top of her shirt and even reached out and rubbed my neck and arm. After how she had spoken to me that day and how condescending she was, I wanted no part of her or her flirtations and told her I wasn't interested and to leave me alone. But she wasn't taking no for an answer and grabbed my shirt and roughly pulled me to her and kissed me. When I to pull away, she held on to my shirt and ripped it wide open. That really pissed me off so I called her a bitch and she slapped me across the face….and that's when things turned a little rough."

On his drive home from his attack on Amy Fleming, Colt had concocted a story to tell his father; one clearly a stranger to the truth. Amy had been the aggressor and when he didn't respond, they exchanged words; and one thing led to another.

"A little rough; explain that."

"I slapped her back and she punched me in the gut."

"You let a woman hit you."

"Let me tell you dad, this woman can fight. From there, one thing led to another. She hit me again and I hit her a couple of times. And…and at one point, I ripped her shirt and bra off."

"YOU WHAT? Tell me you're not that stupid!"

"Dad, you need to understand, she initiated everything. When things started to get out of hand, I said, "so you like it rough huh? And she said yes and dared me to try. She DARED me to yank her shirt off like she nearly done mine. So…so I did."

"I don't believe this, responded a fuming Mason Rawlings. Who do you think the police will believe, you or her? You may have just jeopardized all my plans."

"But dad, she started it all; included hitting me. _She_ was the one who came on to me and dared me to rip her clothes!"

Shaking his head at his son's lack of brains and discretion, the elder Rawlings responded. "Despite your stupidity, if your account _is true_ , there just might be a way out of this. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"There is one more thing."

"What is it?" questioned Mason Rawlings, not attempting to hide his disdain for his son's lack of judgment.

"After a couple of minutes, her son came out of Maggies and when he saw us, he jumped me. We both through some punches before I was able to knock him down, run to my truck and get the hell out of there."

Mason Rawlings remained quiet and still for a few seconds letting his son squirm while he pondered what his next course of action to be.

"Here's what we're and most importantly, _you_ are going to do. I'm going to call my attorney right now and get him over here. While we're waiting for him, you are going to make absolutely sure you have your story straight."

"Dad, I've told you everything!"

"Listen to me Colt; do you think I'm and IDIOT? I don't believe for a second you didn't rehearse your story on the way home to make it sound like you were the victim. We'll deal with that at a later time, Mason Rawlings said in a menacing tone. For now, you'll stick to your story and place the blame on the Fleming woman. But you're not to say a word about this to anyone without my attorney present from now forward. Do you understand?"

Receiving only a nod in response, Rawlings senior authoritatively raised his voice.

"I want to hear you say it Colt; DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Taking a gulp of air, Colt meekly replied, "Yes sir, I understand."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **The Police Station**_

"Mr. Rawlings, thank you for coming down to the station to answer our questions. I'm Detective Burgess and this is Detective Manning. Turning his attention to the individual accompanying Rawlings, Burgess continued, you are Mr. Rawlings attorney, correct?"

"Yes, my name is Angela Banks and I represent Mr. Rawlings."

"Mr. Rawlings, Ms. Banks, we've asked you to come to the station today to answer a few questions."

"About what Detective?" inquired Banks.

"An encounter your client had with a Ms. Amy Fleming-Borden."

"Alleged encounter Detective," corrected Banks.

"Yeah, just like you and Mr. Rawlings are allegedly here speaking with us right now. We're not in a courtroom counselor, so let's skip some of the legaleze. Mr. Raw_.

"Excuse me Detective, interrupted Banks. I don't plan on skipping any of the _legaleze_ to use your term. It's my job to ensure my client is treated fairly _and legally_."

"I'm sure we'll all sleep better tonight knowing that, replied a sarcastic Burgess, but I digress. Focusing his attention back to Rawlings, Burgess resumed his questioning. Did you have an altercation with Ms. Fleming last night in the parking lot in the rear of Maggies…alleged or any other kind?"

"Yes."

"You're saying you did?"

"That's what I just said."

"Please describe for us what happened."

For the next 90 minutes, Colt Rawlings described and was questioned on every aspect of the sexual assault he perpetrated on Amy Fleming. As he did with his father, Colt continued to advance his story-line that Amy was the aggressor and initiated the physical altercation after her sexual advances towards him were spurned by Colt. She also originated the fight by slapping and punching him. He had no choice but to defend himself and did so to the best of his ability.

"So let me get this straight Mr. Rawlings, commented Detective Burgess. You claim that Amy Fleming came on to you sexually. When you rejected her advances, she became angry, began mocking you, and initiated a fight with you. This small, petite woman of about one-hundred and ten pounds was able to successfully hit you with multiple punches? That's your story; that's what you are claiming?"

"That's not my claim detective, that's what happened."

"Is that a yes?"

"Detective, my client just answered your question. It's a yes," interjected Banks, and why is it so unbelievable that a woman started a fight?"

"We're asking the questions here today counselor, not answering them. Mr. Rawlings I'll repeat, your contention is that a married woman with an impeccable reputation in this community aggressively came on to you and when you didn't respond to her sexual advances, she mocked and started a fight with you where she physically struck you multiple times and you were simply defending yourself? That's your story?"

"That's what happened detective."

"And you expect us to believe that story."

"We have no real expectations of you Detective. But what you and Detective Manning believe is irrelevant," stated Attorney Banks. And I will say this, I've never met a man who would believe a woman would try to sexually assault a man and then start a fight with him. In fact, I told Mr. Rawlings not to expect his story to be believed because in situations such as this, the man is always thought to be guilty."

"That's because they nearly always are counselor."

"Well now you can say you've met an exception."

"Forgive me if I _don't_ say that."

Choosing a different tact, Detective Burgess continued.

"Had you been drinking Mr. Rawlings, leading up to the time of the assault?"

"No."

"Had Ms. Fleming been drinking?" interjected Banks.

"That's irrelevant."

"Why is that irrelevant? It's not to me or to establishing the truth as to what actually occurred."

"Then ask her."

"I'm sorry, I thought that was a job for the police. Have the police had her alcohol levels tested?" inquired Banks.

"No, she's unconscious in the ICU, Ms. Banks."

"Interesting…so you don't know if Ms. Fleming had been drinking; a fact that may have contributed to Ms. Fleming attacking my client."

"Alleged counselor."

"Excellent Detective. You've decided to follow the law. You're a quick learner. I'll make a note of it."

Glaring at Angela Banks as she was beginning to get under his skin, Burgess chose not to continue the little sparing session with Colt Rawlings clever attorney.

"Mr. Rawlings, Ms. Fleming has substantial and serious injuries to her head and face; are you responsible for those?"

"Please rephrase the question detective. You're implying guilt on my client's part."

"I'm not implying anything counselor. I believe your client is lying his ass off. I believe he initiated the attack on Amy Fleming and sexually assaulted her."

"I guess you following the law was only a short-lived tease. It's comforting to know how objective you are detective, but I repeat, please rephrase the question."

"I'll answer the question, injected Colt Rawlings. No, I'm not responsible for Amy Fleming's injuries, she is."

"Really? responded Burgess. Did she attempt to put her own head through a windshield, hit herself in the face, and tear her own clothes off? Was Amy Fleming that self-destructive?"

"Very good Detective; sarcasm. Did they teach you that in Detective school?" taunted Banks."

"No, I learned it in the one year I attended law school before I decided to pursue a real career."

"That's understandable Detective. Not everyone can handle the intellectual rigors of law school."

"Clearly, there are exceptions to that contention counselor."

"Burgess, Ms. Banks, can we get back to the matter at hand?" snapped Detective Manning.

"Of course, Detective Manning. Please continue Detective Burgess."

"Mr. Rawlings, inquired Burgess, did you slap, hit, punch or in any other way assault Amy Fleming."

"I defended myself. When she slapped, hit, and kicked me, I hit back in self-defense after she first hit me."

"But Amy Fleming is unconscious in a ICU hospital bed while here you are, none worse for wear. How do you explain that Rawlings?"

"Maybe I hit harder that she does; may I take a punch better. I'm not going to apologize for defending myself against someone who attacked me."

"I notice you have some cuts on your face Mr. Rawlings, said Detective Manning entering the fray again. And coincidentally, Amy Fleming had skin under her finger nails that we've sent out for DNA testing. Whose skin do you think the tests will identify when we receive the results?"

"Mine for sure, commented Colt. I don't know if there might be others but you never know."

"So how did your skin get under Amy Fleming's nails?"

"How do you think? replied Colt playing his innocent act perfectly. During her attack on me, at one point she scraped her nails across my face."

"And you just stood there and let it happen?"

"Don't answer that Colt, instructed Banks. Detectives, I should inform you, my client is considering filing charges against Ms. Fleming."

"For what, did she take his lunch money?" Burgess asked sarcastically.

Choosing not to take the bait, Banks calmly replied, "for assault and her unprovoked attack on Mr. Rawlings. Pausing for maximum effect before continuing, Banks dropped her next bomb. I should also inform you we can produce a witness who can corroborate Mr. Rawlings entire account of what transpired."

"Do you know why attorneys are viewed by the general public as being only slightly above child rapists Ms. Banks?...no answer; why am I not surprised. It's because you willingly defend pieces of shit like the one sitting in front of me know."

"But somehow we remain above dirty, brain-dead, Neanderthal detectives in those same public opinion polls," countered Banks.

"Kiss my ass you mother fu…"

"Burgess!" interrupted Detective Manning.

A tense silence came over the room following Manning's clear command.

"Mr. Rawlings, continued Manning, there's something I'd like to know. Can you explain to me why Ms. Fleming's shirt and bra were found on the ground in Maggies lot and not on her person?"

"Yes, she tore them off herself."

"She removed them herself?" asked Manning.

"She didn't remove them like she was casually changing her clothes, she ripped them off. When I didn't respond to Ms. Fleming's sexual advances, she became angry and threatened me."

"Threatened you?"

"Yes, she threatened me. The angel you describe as Amy Fleming said to me, _what do you think the Police will think and do when they find my torn clothes on the ground. Who do you think they'll believe is responsible? What do you think will happen to you then?_ She then proceeded to rip the buttons of her shirt, took it off, and then ripped her bra off and threw them on the ground. I picked them up and tried to hand them back to her asking her to put them back on but she refused. She said no one will believe I didn't attack her."

"Do you write books Mr. Rawlings?" asked Manning.

"No, why."

"With the imagination you possess, I thought you might be a fiction writer."

"He is to the same extent you are a stand-up comedian, Detective spoke Angela Banks. Detectives, is my client under arrest?

"No; not at this time."

"Do you have any further questions for my client?"

"Only one, replied Manning. Rawlings, how do you feel about the fact that Amy Fleming is lying a ICU hospital bed, unconscious with three broken bones on her face and skull?"

"Don't answer that, replied Banks. Do you have any legitimate questions detectives?"

Staring at Colt Rawlings with open disdain, Manning replied, "No, not at this time," he repeated.

"Then we're done here. My client came here of his own volition and patiently and truthfully answered all your questions. Now unless you are arresting Mr. Rawlings, we are leaving."

After a momentary silence, Detective Burgess replied to Banks and Rawlings, "you're free to leave."

Without further comment, Colt Rawlings and his attorney Angela Banks strode out of the room, through the Police station and to their respective vehicles, satisfied they had won this round.

Staying behind to compare notes, the two detectives studied each other before Burgess broke the silence. "This guy is so full of crap he has to wipe his mouth with toilet paper after he speaks. I don't know if he said a single truthful word the entire time."

"I agree with you but the problem is, what real evidence do we have against him? And he says he has a witness? Maybe when Fleming regains consciousness, she'll be able to help us but as of now, I don't know if we have enough on this guy to charge him."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Ty & Amy's Home; Four days after the attack**_

In the days following her attack, Ty hadn't left Amy's side except to quickly run home to shower and change his clothes before returning. Lyndy and Jackson came every day after school and were becoming worried about their father. He looked haggard and worn from spending every night at the hospital and barely eating but no amount of pleading on their part or the rest of the family could sway him. The woman that had saved him from his misguided young adult on the path to personal destruction was not going to be left alone no matter the physical cost.

In the late afternoon on the fourth day since the attack, Ty was putting on his shirt after showering before returning to the hospital to be with Amy, when his cell phone rang. Noting the hospital name on the caller-ID, Ty froze, fearful it was more bad news about Amy.

"Hello," answered Ty, in a strained voice.

"Mr. Borden, this is Emily Jordain at the hospital."

Immediately recognizing the name from the countless hours he'd spent in recent days at the hospital, Ty answered. "Yes, Emily, is everything alright with my wife?"

"That's why I'm calling Mr. Borden, your wife has regained consciousness."

Fear turned to elation with Ty upon hearing the news. "Oh, thank you Emily!" he replied. I'm on my way."

Reaching for his coat and keys, Ty raced out of the house to his truck, his spirits lifted for the first time since Amy's attack.

 _ **The Hospital**_

Opening the door to Amy's room, the buoyancy Ty felt since hearing she had awakened was tempered by the trepidation he felt with the uncertainty of how her spirits would be.

 _Will she be herself, the Amy I've known and loved or will she be traumatized by what she endured?_ _It doesn't matter, I love her. How ever she is, I'll help her get through it like she's done so many times for me._

His first view of his wife produced a meek smile to cross his face seeing her bandages had been removed. Though her face was still swollen and bruised, just seeing Amy's face again free of the white sterile cloth he had come to hate and resent, lifted Ty's heart. Her beauty couldn't be veiled for long behind the purple discoloration of her face suffered at the hands of Colt Rawlings.

"Amy! breathed Ty reaching for his wife's hand. You're awake…I'm so glad you are awake."

"T…Ty, is that you Amy whimpered, her voice barely audible and her eyes fluttering open and shut. What…where am I?

"You're in the hospital sweetheart. I've been so worried about you. How do you feel?"

"I…I…my head and face hurts. What happened to me? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Do you remember the night you and Jackson went to Maggies for supplies? You were attacked outside in the parking lot and…and you were hurt."

"Maggies…hurt…attacked…what…what are you saying?"

"Do you remember anything Amy? Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"No…no Ty…no I don't remember," as Amy began to cry and reach for him.

Gently taking his wife in his arms, Ty attempted to calm and sooth her as he had done that time so many years ago when Amy had temporarily lost her sight.

"It's alright Amy; it's alright. I'm right here."

"Ty, I'm so confused and scared, uttered Amy between sobs. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you; ever. I'll be right here with you until you're better and able to come home."

Clinging to the man she'd fallen in love with as just a teenager, Amy's fears finally began to subside as Ty lovingly held her.

"Ty, you said I was attacked?"

Deciding to avoid details, believing Amy wasn't prepared to handle all of what had happened, Ty answered while continuing to cradle his wife.

"Yes, when you were walking to the truck, you were jumped by a man and he beat you up."

"I don't remember; only…only vague images. Why can't I remember? Ty, my head hurts and I'm… so tired. Will you lie down with me until I fall asleep? I'm scared."

"Of course I will," said Ty as he eased into Amy's bed careful not to jar her in any way but determined to comfort the woman he loved. As soon as he eased in next to her, Amy turned towards him, curling her petite frame into the familiar nooks of Ty's arms and chest as she had so many times when needing comfort. Within minutes, Ty felt Amy's breathing begin to enter the rhythmic state of sleep followed by her body relaxing into the bed and against Ty's body. Gently kissing the top of his love's head, Ty closed his eyes, for the moment content that Amy was again in his arms for the first time in days and on her way to healing.

After what seemed to be only minutes, Ty was gently awakened by one of Amy's nurses.

"Mr. Borden, she whispered. Doctor Jenson is outside and would like to speak to you."

"Ok, tell him I'll be right there."

Carefully rising from Amy's bed so as to not wake her, Ty lovingly covered Amy with the sheet and blanket, and with another kiss of her head, quietly exited her room to where Doctor Benson waited.

"Doctor Benson, what is it?"

"Mr. Borden, I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news about Amy."

* * *

A/N: As I've previously noted, what happened to Amy was for establishing what's to come. This story will not follow the path that some of you are assuming.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 10**

"Doctor Benson, what is it?" inquired Ty, his apprehension suddenly beginning to rise.

"Mr. Borden, I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news about Amy."

Ever since Amy's attack that landed her in the hospital ICU, unconscious and beaten nearly beyond recognition, Ty had experienced foreboding concerning Amy's condition that had persistently eaten away at him; like waiting for the preverbal other shoe to drop. Now, shortly after regaining consciousness, his worse fears about Amy seemed to about be realized.

"What is it doctor?" repeated Ty.

"Your wife has suffered two transient ischemic attacks or TIA's for short. These are what generally are referred to as mini-strokes."

"Oh God no! She's had a stroke; more than one? An image suddenly flooded Ty's thoughts of Amy with slurred speech and lacking full use of her arms or legs. What…what exactly does that mean Doctor? How bad is it…is she?"

"Mr. Borden, I don't want you to be alarmed. I know hearing the word "stroke" can trigger all sorts of fears but there's good medical reasons for optimism.

"Optimism Doctor Benson? How can I be optimistic when you just told me my wife had a stoke…two strokes in fact?"

"Mr. Borden, let me explain and I believe you will better understand what I mean and most of your fears will go away. Amy didn't have what's commonly referred to as a _stroke_ which is potentially much more serious. She had two _mini-strokes_. Though not to be ignored, they are much less serious than an actual stroke."

"Alright Doctor, I'm listening. Explain to me why I shouldn't be overly worried about Amy."

"A TIA or mini-stroke occurs when there's a brief blockage of blood flow to the brain. And such a blockage does not…I repeat, _does not_ result in permanent brain damage. In the case of a mini-stroke, the blockage will break up and clear on its own; which is what's happened with your wife."

"So, just so I'm sure I understand; Amy has had two mini-strokes that cleared up on their own. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Borden, that's absolutely correct."

"So what now? What does this mean to her long-term health. Are there effects of the mini-strokes we need to be worried about going forward?"

"Those are the important questions Mr. Borden. But let me back-up for just a second. Whenever someone has suffered head trauma like the kind your wife has, we do a CT scan or MRI of the brain to determine the extent of the injury. Due to the severity of Amy's injuries, we did both since an MRI typically reveals more than a CT scan. The MRI revealed that both TIA's experienced by your wife cleared up quickly and that's very good news."

"What's the bad news Doctor Benson?" questioned a fearful Ty.

"That addresses your other question Mr. Borden. People who've had a mini-stroke are at greater risks for an eventual actual stroke which has the potential to be much more serious."

"Are there other things she's now also at risk for?"

"Yes, there are. The mini-strokes your wife has suffered also increase her chances for a heart attack, dementia, diabetes and even death."

Upon hearing the words heart attack and death, dread began to seep through Ty like spilled paint across a floor.

"She could die?" choked Ty.

"Mr. Borden…Ty, I'm giving you the bad news; now let me give you the good. Yes, Amy is now at higher risk for all those things I just mentioned. But her risk is greatly mitigated by the fact your wife has been and is now, in good health. She exercises, she's not overweight, she doesn't have high blood pressure, her cholesterol levels are good. All those good things help lower the risk of heart attack, diabetes, etc."

"Is there some sort of treatment for her going forward to help further reduce the risk of a stroke?"

"Well, in addition to maintaining her healthy lifestyle, we will put her on blood-thinning or anti-clotting drugs to help avoid future strokes."

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad, commented Ty. Is there anything else I need to know about her condition?"

"No, there really isn't Mr. Borden. It's going to take some time however for her skull fractures to heal."

"I understand; Doctor, when can Amy come home?"

"She's actually healing nicely and assuming there are no setbacks or complications today, we can release her tomorrow."

"That's great Doctor Benson. I know Amy and she will get better faster at home."

"I must caution you however, Mr. Borden, Amy needs to rest and must avoid most physical activity for at least a couple of weeks. She needs to avoid any further blows to her head."

"I understand doctor. We will make sure she rests and takes it easy. Doctor, I have one more question for you; did Amy's head injuries resulting from the beating she received by Colt Rawlings cause the mini-strokes?"

Looking at Ty and observing the steeliness his eyes, Doctor Benson hesitated for a brief moment before responding. "Almost certainly yes; I have no doubt the head trauma Amy suffered triggered the mini-strokes."

With Doctor Benson's words confirming what he knew to be true in his heart, an unnerving darkness crept through Ty's thoughts as he imagined what he might do to Colt Rawlings when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

"Dad, you're not actually buying Colt's BS story he told the police, are you?" asked Christian.

"Of course not son. And neither are the police, but from what I've been informed by my sources, they don't think they have enough evidence to formally charge him, thankfully."

"Thankfully? Since when do we tolerate someone who would attack a woman dad?"

"What do you expect me to do Christian? He's my son and your brother. Exceptions must be made."

"That's a pretty big exception Dad. Amy Fleming is well known, liked and respected in this community. No one's going to believe she came on to Colt and started everything and all Colt did was defend himself."

"It doesn't matter what anyone in and around Hudson thinks. He's my son and despite his faults, I will stand by him. I've already spoken to him about it."

Staring at his father while coming to grips with the meaning of his words he'd just heard, Christian Rawlings took a deep breath before responding.

"Faults! Dad, are you calling what he did a "fault?" It's not like he dented her fender and drove away without leaving a note. Amy Fleming is lying in a hospital bed with skull fractures because of Colt and his recklessness. And this is in addition to _sexually assaulting her_. How can you possibly stand by him?"

"Christian, I respect your opinion but what do you want me to do; let your brother go to prison?"

"Well maybe that's where he should be after what he did. And Dad, with all due respect, it does matter what people think around here. And I can't associate myself with someone who would beat a woman, sexually assault her, and then deny it by putting the blame on her; brother or no brother. I have no sympathy towards anyone who would do that."

"Then I suggest you do what you need to do to avoid your brother. I'm not letting him go to prison."

"Does that include finding a someone to manufacture a story saying he witnessed whole thing to backup Colt's story?"

"Mind your place Christian, warned Mason Rawlings. You can leave now."

Knowing the matter to be closed in his father's mind, Christian angrily turned on his heel, opened the study door and exited the room.

As chance would have it, Colt Rawlings was strolling down the hall towards his father's study as though without a care in the world just as Christian was making his way towards him.

"What up Christian?" commented Colt wearing an arrogant, satisfied smile as the two brothers' came abreast of each other.

But Christian was in no mood for his brother's phony pleasantries and instead of speaking, he responded by shooting out his right arm like a striking cobra; his hand circling Colt's neck and beginning to tighten.

"Don't speak to me you sick sonova bitch; you're no brother of mine. I know what you did to Amy Fleming despite the bullshit story you fed the Police and your phony, made-up witness. You're a disgrace to this family and you make me ashamed that I'm your brother."

Flailing at Christian's grasp but to no avail, a weakening Colt desperately tried to free himself from his brother's vice like grip.

"Keep away from me Colt or I'll inflict on you some of the same of what you did to Amy Fleming," Christian hissed before finally releasing his hold on his brothers' neck.

Collapsing to the floor of the hallway trying to catch his breath, as gasping Colt sputtered, "I'll kill you for this."

"Then you better make sure you have some help. You heard me; you've been warned," responded Christian before walking away.

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy and Ty's Home the Next Day**_

Pulling into the driveway adjacent to the house, Ty turned off the engine and looked over at Amy.

"I'm so glad your home. It's not the same here without you."

"I'm glad I'm home too but from what I've been told, you don't really know what it's like to be here without me since you've spent nearly every hour at the hospital. You didn't have to do that Ty, but I love you for it."

"Yes, I did. I wasn't about to leave you at the hospital alone, no matter how long you were there. I love you Amy Fleming and I'll always be there for you. But you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to take it easy and heal. No cheating and violating doctors orders. Plenty of "do nothing time" and letting the rest of us take care of you; OK?"

"OK, I promise."

"Ready to go inside?"

"Yes."

"Let me come around and help you."

"Ty, you don't have_"

"Sweetheart, you just promised."

"Alright, I'll be good; but will you do something for me first?"

"Anything Amy; you know that."

"Lean over here and kiss me."

"Gladly," replied Ty as he reached across the truck to kiss the woman he loved more than anything in this world.

Reaching for Ty's hand as she eased out of the truck, Amy shifted her hold to her husbands arm as they made their way to the front door and into the house.

"Mom!" Lyndy and Jackson cried in unison running to their mother's side as she entered the room."

Hugging them both simultaneously, Amy made no effort to hold back the tears as she kissed her two children.

"Mom," said Lyndy, let me help you to the chair."

"Thank you Lyndy but you really don't need to."

"Dad," Lyndy called out. She's doing it Just like you said she would. Mom's trying to stop us from helping her."

Looking at Ty as he smiled at her, Amy returned the expression before surrendering. "Alright, I give in. You can help me all you want."

"Did you record that Lyndy? You may never hear your mother say that again," Ty laughed.

"Very funny my dear husband"

Settling in on the easy chair, Amy turned her attention to her son.

"Jackson, can you come here please, asked Amy softly."

"Yes mom?" inquired Jackson as he stepped hesitantly to where his mother sat.

Reaching for his hand, Amy looked keenly into her sons' eyes before speaking.

"Jackson, your father told me what you did for me that night. How you saved me from…from what that man would have done to me. How you fought him and took some punishment in order to prevent anything further from happening to me. Jackson, thank you for saving me. Now lean down here so your mother can give her son a grateful hug."

Looking on with pride, both Ty and Lyndy were happy to be able to share the special moment with Amy and Jackson.

"Mom, Jackson began to choke. I'm only sorry I didn't get there sooner to save you from what he had already done to you. If I hadn't stopped for that milkshake…I'm so sorry mom."

"Jackson, you never need to feel guilty about that. As your father told you, random things in life beyond our control happen. It's what one does in those life situations that you can control that matters. That speaks to the kind of person one is. And you acted bravely without any regard for yourself for my sake. No mother could ask more of her son. I couldn't be more proud of you or love you more."

Finally accepting the truth that he bore no blame to what had happened to his mother, Jackson kissed Amy back before whispering, "Thanks Mom. I love you too."

* * *

 _ **The Police Station**_

"Good afternoon Miss, my name is Jack Bartlett, this is my wife Lisa, my daughter Lou, my grandson Ty and my great granddaughter Georgie. We're here to see Detective Burgess; he's expecting us."

"Hold on one minute please while I call him, replied the Desk Clerk. He'll be right out Mr. Bartlett."

"Thank you."

Within a few seconds, Detective Burgess emerged and walked to where the family waited.

"Good afternoon folks. As Mr. Bartlett stated on the phone, I understand you'd like to speak with me about Amy Fleming's case; is that correct?"

"Yes Detective, that's what we are here about. More specifically, why Colt Rawlings hasn't been charged and arrested."

"Why don't we go into the conference room where we can discuss it in private. Follow me please."

Once settled in their seats in the conference room, Ty decided to skip decorum and immediately get to the heart of the matter.

"Detective Burgess, why hasn't Colt Rawlings been charged for the physical and sexual assault of my wife?"

"Mr. Borden, let me first say for what it's worth, I believe Colt Rawlings is guilty of beating and sexually assaulting your wife. The problem is, what I believe to be true and what can be proven, are two different things. And to put it simply, the Deputy Attorney General, and she is the one to make such determinations, is not convinced that enough evidence exists to charge Colt Rawlings with the crime; _yet_."

"You've got to be kidding me! Ty exclaimed with open disgust. That asshole beat my wife to the point she suffered head trauma, multiple fractures and could have died. In addition, he also sexually assaulted her and likely would have raped her if my son hadn't stopped him when he did. And you're telling me there's not enough evidence to charge him? Has anyone…has the Deputy Attorney General bothered to take a look at my wife's face?"

"Mr. Borden, let me state again, I believe Colt Rawlings is as guilty as sin when comes to what happened to your wife. However, his account of the events is that your wife came on to _him_ sexually and when he spurned her advances, she hit him which then began the physical exchange. And the physical harm your wife suffered resulted from Rawlings defending himself. In addition, the Rawlings' have produced a witness to corroborate their story. I don't believe a word of it including the manufactured witness but the Deputy AG has to weigh each sides account and make a determination on whether to charge Rawlings. As yet, she doesn't believe there's enough supporting evidence to charge him."

The mention of Rawlings trying to place the blame on Amy instantly caused Ty's anger to soar but before his rage manifested itself in a reply, Jack beat him to the punch.

"That lousy punk is saying my granddaughter was the instigator in the whole thing? What a crock. How could the Deputy Attorney General believe Amy started it?"

"Mr. Bartlett, I don't think she does. I think she believes Rawlings entire account to be a pack of lies. But she has a problem. As of now, there's little evidence that _proves_ Rawlings perpetrated the entire altercation with Ms. Fleming. And with a witness backing Rawlings story that as yet can't be discredited, she's faced with a dilemma."

"Unbelievable, exclaimed Lisa. So, he's going to get away with it?"

"I'm not saying that Ms. Stillman, replied Burgess. What I'm saying is that for now, the Deputy AG believes she lacking evidence at this point to formally charge and ultimately convict Colt Rawlings."

"This is pure bullshit! cried Georgie slamming her fist into the table while kicking her chair away. My Aunt would never do what that dirt-bag is accusing her of. He deserves to be shot!"

"Ordinarily, I would correct my great granddaughter for using that kind of language and suggesting what she just did, commented a composed Jack. But this time, I don't think I will. We all know what happened to my granddaughter was because of what Colt Rawlings did to her. She didn't start anything. Detective, I've always believed that people should rely on the Police and our system of justice to carry out that justice. I don't see it happening here."

Silence fell over the room as the Bartlett family began to envision Colt Rawlings evading justice for what he did to Amy. But Ty wasn't willing to accept it.

"This isn't right. We have laws to protect the innocent and punish the guilty and now it's all ass backwards. I can't accept the idea of that piece of crap getting away with what he did to Amy. I won't and if that means having to do something about that, then so be it.

* * *

A/N: Much of what I've written so far is to set the stage for upcoming story twists and turns away from what many of you believe will likely happen. I hope I'm successful in doing that. Please keep your reviews and comments coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 11**

Arriving home in the late afternoon after completing his vet calls, days after the futile meeting with the Police about Colt Rawlings, Ty's rising frustration and anger had peaked by the time he entered the house. Thankfully, Lyndy and Jackson weren't home from school yet as Ty was in no mood for pleasantries. Striding to the kitchen, he forcefully yanked open the refrigerator door and reached for a beer.

 _Sonavabitch Rawlings. He's out there walking around like a free man spreading his BS story while Amy's here with skull fractures and dealing with nightmares. Where's the justice in that? None! And the Police aren't going to do anything. He can't be allowed to get away with what he did to her!_

Making his way to the bedroom, Ty's mood softened for a moment after easing the door opened and gazing upon Amy lying on her right side facing toward him, fast asleep; her golden hair partially covering the beautiful contours of her face still partially obscured by the bruises inflicted by Rawlings. Ty knew the physical harm Amy received would fade and heal with time. It was the mental damage she was suffering from in the aftermath of the attack that worried him.

Since bringing her home three days ago, Amy had repeatedly awakened each night as her unconscious memory of what Colt Rawlings had done to her surfaced, triggering nightmare after nightmare. Each time, Amy's cries would rouse him and Ty would gather her in his arms, soothing her as best as he could but the cycle continued. And with each nightmare, Ty's inner fury mounted as the man responsible for his wife's physical and mental suffering walked around free, playing the victim.

He tried to hide his escalating anger from Amy but he'd never been very successful at fooling her. She knew her husband too well to fail and notice when something was eating away at him but as yet, she hadn't brought the subject up with him. For she was just so tired; so very, very tired from aftermath of her ordeal and the fitful broken sleep pattern that played out each day and night as scenes of her attack constantly interrupted her sleep like a horror video on an endless loop.

And on those rare occasions she felt alert enough to speak to him about his inner conflict, Ty was out on a vet call or taking care of the work around their ranch that Amy normally handled. Lyndy and Jackson helped with the extra work load but they had school and other activities and Ty was determined to maintain as much normalcy in their lives as possible.

"Ty?"

"Yes, it's me sweetheart. I'm sorry I woke you; go back to sleep."

Tired as she might be, Amy was still attuned to her husband troubles. Observing the infrequent mid-day beer and Ty's uneasiness he couldn't completely hide, Amy sensed her husbands unidentified inner turmoil was reaching the boiling point. She recognized it was time to intervene with Ty or whatever he was bottling up inside would only worsen.

"It's alright; I was awake. Ty, somethings bothering you, what is it?"

"It's nothing Amy, I don't want to worry you."

"Ty, I may not be sleeping well and am still healing from my injuries, but there's nothing wrong with my mind. I know when something's bothering you and whatever it is, it's getting worse; I see it. Please tell me what it is that's upsetting you so much that you're trying so hard to hide it from me. Let me help you."

"Amy, I don't think now is the time; with you still recovering from all you went through. When you're back to normal, we can talk about it."

"No Ty, it's not good to let it fester; we need to talk about it now. Knowing you're dealing with something that you haven't shared will only make things worse for me. Please tell me!"

Knowing from many past experiences Amy wasn't going to let this go, Ty gathered his thoughts and began to explain.

"It's what's happening with the Colt Rawlings case; or should I say, not happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hadn't wanted to bother you with it, but I've been concerned about the lack of action on the part of the Police in regards to Colt Rawlings so I went down to the Police station a few days ago with Jack, Lisa, Lou and Georgie to find out what's going on with your case."

"And?" inquired Amy when Ty hesitated to continue.

"It doesn't look like Rawlings is going to be charged for what he did to you."

"What! How can that be? He attacked and sexually assaulted me! Isn't that true Ty?"

"Yes, it's true. But he's claiming something else happened; a different account."

"Different; different how?"

"Sweetheart, I didn't want to tell you this and I'm sorry to have to be the one to do so but Colt Rawlings is claiming you came on to him and when he didn't respond to your advances, you hit him and things escalated from there."

Allowing a few seconds for Ty's words to fully sink in, Amy finally responded.

"That lying bastard! He instigated the entire thing."

"We know that and the Police believe it too, but they can't prove it."

"Has a final decision been made by the Police on whether or not Rawlings will be charged?"

"No, not yet. They are still looking into the situation and talking to people but according to the detectives, the Deputy Attorney General says she doesn't have enough evidence to charge him, though she doesn't believe him either."

Amy looked steadily at Ty, blinking several times in disbelief at the news.

"There's something else," Ty hesitantly continued.

"Something else; what is it?"

"Rawlings and his attorney claim they have a witness that backs his story."

"Nodding her head in understanding, Amy replied sarcastically, "Money and power can buy almost anything. But as she said it, a sort of resigned calmness settled over her displacing her initial anger.

"Ty, we need to let the Police do their job and let this thing run its course."

"Amy, how can you say that after what he did to you? How can you be so calm about this?"

"What else can I do? Ty, I _hate_ what that animal did to me…the little I remember and what you've told me of what happened. I have to believe though that eventually, justice will win out. And there's also Jackson to consider and think about. He just a boy Ty; I don't want him drawn into this any deeper than he already is. Ty, I know what the truth is. You, the kids and the rest of the family know what the truth is. All those who live in this community and know me, know what the truth is. I believe it will eventually come out."

"But what if it doesn't Amy? What about the punishment he deserves for what he did? If he's not charged, he gets away with it and nothing happens to him. How can we just let this go?"

"We're not letting it go Ty; we're trusting the Police to do their job."

"I…I don't know if that's good enough Amy. The thought of him walking around a free man…he has to pay for what he did."

"Of course he does, but that's for the Police to handle."

"But Amy, don't you see, they're not going to be able to do anything if he's not charged. So somebody else has to!"

At Ty's inference, an ominous foreboding began to fall over Amy. "Ty, what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure…I'm not sure what I'm saying."

"Are you thinking about doing something about it yourself?"

Ty peered up at Amy with tormented bloodshot eyes before responding.

"Amy, we've been together nearly twenty years now. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and always will be. You saved my life. I've loved you since I first saw you. I love you more than anything in this world. And…and the thought of what he did to you…and that he might get away with it. I don't know if I can live with myself if that piece of shit goes free without paying for it."

"Ty, I love you too; more than you will ever realize but you've got to let this go and let the Police handle it."

"That's what I've been doing and look what's happened? NOTHING! Anyone that would harm a woman; especially you…needs to pay for what they've done. He has to _pay_!"

"And how will you make him pay? Do you plan to kill him Ty? You can't do that. You can't go after him!"

"Amy, you're asking me to do nothing! I can't go on day after day knowing what he did to you and him escaping time in prison. I'm not built that way. Don't ask me to do that!" Ty stridently replied as he rose and began to pace the floor.

" _You'll_ be the one going to prison if you do anything to Rawlings Ty. How does that solve anything? Don't you remember the time right before we were married when you got into the fight with Jessie Stanton and almost went to prison? You want to risk that again? I need my husband; Lyndy and Jackson need their father. Ty you can't do this; you can't do what you're thinking of doing!"

"So every time I see Colt Rawlings I'm supposed to simply walk on by as though nothing happened?"

"Yes, you have to. I don't want to lose you Ty, Amy said as tears began to form. I have no life without you."

"You're asking me to accept it…accept what he did to you. _I don't know if I can do that_!" And before Amy could reply further, Ty stormed out of their room, walked through the living room and towards the front door.

"Ty, where are you going?" cried a distraught Amy.

"To be alone and think," he yelled, followed by the opening and slamming of the front door.

* * *

 _ **Maggies**_

Too tired to cook for herself after her latest ten-hour shift, Georgie decided to stop in at Maggies for dinner and a chance to unwind and relax before heading home for the evening. Sitting in her usual out of the way table, she was just beginning to enjoy her solitude when a vaguely familiar voice interrupted her peacefulness.

"Ah, Ms. Way; I was hoping I'd see you here again so we might finish our conversation from last time."

Raising her eyes to identify the intruder, Georgie recognized Chance Rawlings from their previous unpleasant encounter.

"Damn; you again," Georgie commented making no effort to hide the hostility in her voice. Don't you know when to mind your own business leave a person alone? Wasn't I clear enough last time? I'm not interested in your company?"

"I thought you might have come to your senses and changed your mind since then," commented Chance, a smug smile stretched across his face.

"Well I haven't, spat Georgie with open disdain. I want nothing to do with a family that covers for someone who would beat and sexually assault a woman. Now get the hell out of here and away from me before I stick this fork in your eye; you arrogant asshole."

"Watch your mouth girl or I'll have to shut it for you. Nobody speaks to me that way and gets away with it. And if you're referring to my brother, all he did was defend himself from some slut woman who started it. What is she to you anyway?"

"She's my aunt, you lousy shit and she didn't start anything with that dirt-bag brother of yours. She's the finest person one could ever meet and would never do what your lying brother claims. And don't you ever call her a name like that again or when I remove the fork from your eye, I'll shove it up your ass sideways. Clearly, you and that punk low-life rapist brother of yours dropped out of the same steaming pile of crap. And anytime you want a piece of me just say the word. Unlike you, I've worked hard all my life and I'll kick the living shit out of you if you try and lay a hand on me!"

Before Chance could reply, both he and Georgie were distracted by someone approaching where Georgie and Rawlings were having their confrontation.

"Is everything OK Georgie? Is this guy bothering you?"

"He's nothing I can't handle. Lyndy, Jackson, this is Chance Rawlings; none other than the asshole brother of the sexual predator Colt Rawlings who put Amy in the hospital."

At the mention of Colt Rawlings, Lyndy began to tense up, but Jackson, with the memory of what happened to his mother still vivid in his mind, started to see red. Noting her brother was about to blow and concerned with what might happen, Lyndy placed her hand on Jackson's arm to steady him.

"Now's not the time Jackson. Don't start anything."

"It's OK Jackson, injected Georgie. If this lousy excuse for a human doesn't get out of here now, I'm going to rip his lungs out for what his brother did to Amy."

Turning her attention to Chance, Georgie continued. "Listen Rawlings; assuming you have enough brains to understand. You may think because I'm a woman I won't fight you but you'd be wrong. And you want no part of my cousin. I've seen him when he's riled up, Georgie exaggerated; he'll tear you apart. Now get your ass away from here!"

But Chance Rawlings wasn't used to people standing up to him and had long ago forgotten that the reason for their fear was never tied to him; but to his father and family. And he was about to regret that lapse in memory.

"That's big talk you slut, when you're here protected by your cousins. You wouldn't act so tough if it was only the two of us."

"Lyndy, Jackson, you are not to interfere, commanded Georgie as she stood and advanced on Chance Rawlings. I've got business with this turd."

And as she completed her sentence, Georgie approached an unprepared Rawlings who mistakenly expected more words and bluster between the two instead of any actual fighting. But Georgie had already said all she planned to and with her anger heightened by what had happened to Amy, she delivered a hard punch to the ribs of an unsuspecting Chance Rawlings. Stunned by the blow and the fact Georgie had acted without any further words, Rawlings doubled over from the force of Georgie's fist.

Quick to act before Rawlings could recover, Georgie forcefully raised her right knee as fast as she could, connecting with Chance Rawlings chin causing the youngest Rawlings brother to see stars and begin to topple over. But Georgie wasn't finished with him. Seizing Chance's shirt at the neck to keep him erect, she smacked Rawlings on either side of his face with an open hand in successive blows. Seeing Rawlings eyes start to glaze over, George knew the fight was over but her hunger for payback wasn't as yet appeased.

Keeping the wobbling Rawlings on his unsteady feet from her continued grip on his shirt, Georgie threw one final close-fisted punch into the face and nose of Chance Rawlings while relinquishing her hold on him. Free from constraint, Rawlings crashed to the floor of Maggies completely out as Georgie towered over him, panting from her effort.

Staring at her cousin in amazement, a fixated Lyndy gasped at what she had just witnessed. "Jeez Georgie, I've seen you mad before and knew to keep my distance, but I never…let's just say I'm glad we're family," said a fixated Lyndy.

"Me too! You two are my favorite cousins," Georgie replied with a satisfied grin on her face.

"We're your only cousins."

"Well, just the same; you two are my favorite. I was going to head home but I'm too wired for that now. Let's go back to your place so I can see how your mom is doing. And by the way, you saw Rawlings start the whole thing; right?"

* * *

 _ **The Old Jumping Course**_

Following his argument with Amy, a brooding and solemn Ty sat on the bed of his truck by the jumping course he had built for Amy so many years ago. His anger toward Colt Rawlings and what he had done to Amy continued to burn, successfully suppressing the guilt he should have felt over walking out on Amy.

 _How can she expect me to let this go? If something had happened me and the person responsible was going to get away with it, she'd want to do something about it too! I have to do something!_

But further self-absorbed thought was interrupted by the sound of an approaching vehicle that pulled up next to Ty's truck. Recognizing the vehicle immediately, Ty inwardly scowled, knowing the owner wouldn't have shown up by chance.

"Amy called you," stated Ty.

"Yes, she did, responded Lisa. She was worried about you and guessed you might be here."

"Now's not a good time Lisa."

"You're wrong about that Ty, but you seemed determined to be making a habit of that tonight," said Lisa trying to hide the anger she felt.

"Lisa, with all due respect, you really don't know what you're talking about; no matter what Amy_"

"TY, interrupted Lisa tersely, stop being so damn selfish!"

"What? Lisa, you don't understa_."

"TY! STOP TALKING!"

Shocked by Lisa's loud command and the look in her eyes, Ty was momentarily silenced.

For several seconds, the two stared at each other before Lisa's gaze slightly softened. Closing the remaining distance between them, Lisa slowly reached out her hand before placing it gently on the side of Ty's face.

"Ty, she said lovingly. You know I love you. No grandmother by blood or marriage could love you more."

Disarmed by Lisa's tender words, Ty shamefully responded. "I know that Lisa; I do. And I love you as well. You know that, but…but."

"But what Ty?" asked Lisa noting the strain in her grandson's voice.

"He's going to get away with it Lisa. That scum of a human being Colt Rawlings is going to get away with what he did to Amy. And Amy wants me to let it go. How can I Lisa? How can she ask me to do that?"

"Ty, I'm not trying to hurt you, but I have to say it again; stop being so damn selfish!"

"Lisa! How am I being selfish?"

Rolling her eyes, an exasperated Lisa replied. "Good Lord! How can such good men be so blind sometimes?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Ty, I know your married and you've loved Amy all your adult life, and you think your protecting her but this isn't about you! It's about her! Amy! Can't you see that?"

"What do you mean Lisa?"

"Are you sure that somehow you and Jack aren't blood related? You are the two finest men I know and I dearly love you both, but the two of you can be so pig-headed sometimes!"

"Listen to me Ty; Amy was the one that was _attacked_. Amy was the one who was _sexually assaulted and almost raped_! Amy was the one in the ICU with _skull fractures and her face beaten nearly beyond recognition._ None of it happened to you; _it happened to Amy_! And you're out here pouting thinking only of yourself! Stop fixating on that piece of shit Rawlings and focus on your wife because she needs you right now a helluva lot more than you need revenge on Colt Rawlings! If you go off like an idiot and exact revenge on him, what is Amy going to do when you're sent to jail? What are Lyndy and Jackson going to do without their father for the next x number of years? What am I and the rest of the family going to do if you're in prison? How is that going to help Amy? Or Lyndy? Or Jackson? Have you thought about that?"

As the truth of Lisa's words sunk in, Ty began to recoil both physically and mentally as he began to see himself and how wrong he'd been.

 _Lisa's right. Ever since I left the Police station, I've thought only of myself. Amy needs me more than ever and I've only focused on my own anger._

"Lisa, you're right Ty choked; your right. I've made this about me at a time when Amy needs me the most. How could I have been so selfish?" he cried echoing Lisa words.

"Ty my dear, because you're human; no matter how hard you try to be perfect. But we all love you; I love you and Amy loves you with all her heart.

If I had thought for a minute on my way here to find you that you wouldn't come to your senses and see what you were doing, I would have brought my gun and probably shot you," Lisa said playfully.

"And I would have deserved it. Lisa, I've lost count of the many times over the years you've helped me by telling me what I needed to hear even if it wasn't always what I wanted to hear. I love you. Thank you, Lisa."

"What are grandmothers for?" said Lisa as she reached to embrace her grandson.

"Now Ty Borden, get home to your wife and fix what you broke."

Kissing Lisa on the cheek, Ty responded with a smile. "Count on it."

* * *

A/N: This was a difficult chapter to right and I'm very interested in your views of how it came across.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 12**

As the miles and moments passed before him as he drew near to home after leaving the jumping course and his deserved chastisement at the hands of Lisa, the more guilt-ridden Ty became at how he had acted with Amy.

 _How could I have been so insensitive and uncaring? She's the one who believed in me from the start, ignored my past and came to love me. The one who made me believe in myself. She's the one who was beaten and assaulted sexually and instead on focusing on her hurt; on her needs, I've been obsessed with revenge the last few days. I need to make things right. I hope she forgives me…again._

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

Arriving back home and entering the house, Ty was surprised to see Georgie sitting in the family room watching television and laughing with Lyndy and Jackson.

"Hi Georgie, I didn't expect to see you here. Have the night off for once?"

"Yup, I took the early shift today. It's good to have a night off every now and then. Gives me more time to spend with these two troublemakers."

"Us? You should talk, commented Jackson. Dad, you're not going to believe what happened tonight at Maggies with Georgie. it was awesome!"

"I want to hear all about it but first, I have something I need to talk to your mother about that can't wait. Can you fill me in when I've finished?"

"Sure dad."

"Georgie, if you don't want to drive back to Hudson tonight, you're welcome to stay here if you'd like. That is, if you don't mind putting up with Lyndy's snoring," replied Ty teasing his teenage daughter as was their way with each other.

"Funny dad," responded Lyndy knowing her father was just playing with her. At least I don't wake up every morning blowing bubbles from my own drool."

Smiling at his daughter's witty retort, for a brief moment, Ty's thoughts drifted back to the stale and often broken relationship he had with his mother during his youth; thankful the one he shared with Lyndy was so much better.

"Thanks Ty, I think I will. And Lyndy's doesn't snore, but she does talk in her sleep. She must be the only teenager alive who mumbles about horses instead of guys in her sleep. Sure you don't mind me staying Lyndy?"

"Horses are much more interesting, said Georgie. And of course you can stay George; you know that. I love having you here. Plus, after seeing you in action tonight, you'll be able to handle Jackson when he sleepwalks like a walker from The Walking Dead!"

"Jackson? I don't think I could handle him on my best day, complimented Georgie. I've seen him lift those barrels of hay like they were pillows."

"Yeah, my little brother is pretty strong. It compensates for his lack of brains."

"Very funny manure face, responded Jackson."

"Georgie, see what you started? Mused Ty. And after your comment Lyndy, I'm even more curious to hear what happened with you guys tonight.

"I'll tell you after you speak to mom."

"Looking forward to hearing it," said Ty as he turned towards the bedroom.

"Dad, Jackson injected. Sorry, but one more thing before you see mom. Something seems to be bothering her. I checked on her a while ago and though she wouldn't admit it, I could tell something was wrong. Is she OK?"

"Well, I know what's upset her and hopefully, she'll be better after I fix the something I broke a while earlier."

Jackson, Lyndy and Georgie all scrutinized Ty wondering what he could be referring to but knew better than to ask at that moment. Without further comment, Ty turned and strode towards the bedroom where the woman he loved but had wounded a few hours prior, awaited.

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Standing side by side in front of the kitchen sink, Jack and Lisa rinsed and dried the dinner dishes from the meal they'd finished moments earlier.

"I'm glad Amy called you Lis and you had the chance to speak with Ty. I do believe other than Amy, he's come to listen to you more than anyone."

"Don't sell yourself short Jack, he listens to you just as much. It all depends on what the issue is. This was just one of those times that called for a woman's touch…or hammer as was the case with Ty tonight."

"How did he take it?"

"Like we both knew he would. Once I got through his initial defenses and he got over himself, he listened to my incredibly wise and powerful counsel and came around," Lisa replied with a bit of added humor.

"I've never known Ty to not listen to reason…eventually. Remember that time years ago when he and Amy broke up and he and I went on that motorcycle ride out in the country? And how I gave him an ultimatum?"

"I remember. I also remember how worried you were the next day thinking you might have been too hard on him and that he might not come back to Heartland. But he's always listened to you Jack."

"I guess you're right Lis. That's one of the things I've always admired about Ty. He may lose his temper and act rashly sometimes, but he always listens to reason and ultimately makes the right decision; even if it's a difficult one."

"Sounds like someone I know. As you've often said Jack, he's the son you never had and the grandson I always wanted. And I don't know how ever it happened, but Ty is fused with the same character you have. Probably why I admire and love him so much."

"Yes, Amy chose well. He should be making things right with Amy right about now. I'm am worried about her Lis. Ever since the attack, she's been withdrawn. I have to wonder if she'll ever get over what happened."

"With time, I think she mostly will. But what she went through is bound to change her. I doubt any woman could go through that kind of experience and come out the same on the other side. She's going to need all of our support for quite some time."

When Jack didn't respond, Lisa looked up at her husband and noted his thoughts had clearly moved elsewhere.

"What is it Jack?"

"I don't know Lis, the more I think about this Ty thing…"

"What?" Queried Lisa.

"Ty becoming overwhelmed with anger towards Rawlings and the possibility he would escape punishment was wrong; wrong because he let it get in the way of caring for Amy. I know that. But I have to be honest with you, I understand how it could happen. Ty's reaction didn't come from some inherent, selfish character flaw. It rose out of legitimate feelings of rage that nearly consumed him at Amy's expense. And you making him see that was the right thing to do. But it could happen to anyone. I could see it happening to me if you suffered something similar. The thought of that piece of trash getting away with what he did to Amy…it's not right!"

"I agree Jack, it's not right but what can be done about it?"

"I don't know Lis, but If Ty were to run into that punk on the street, I couldn't fault him for going after the him. And Rawlings would deserve whatever Ty dished out."

"But Jack, isn't that what I just convinced him not to do?"

"I know Lis. You had to be tough on Ty in order for him to turn his attention back to where it belongs; on Amy. But Ty wasn't wrong for feeling the way he did. He was wrong for allowing how he felt to push out everything else and in particular, caring for Amy."

Hesitating a moment before carefully choosing his next words, Jack continued.

"I need to be careful not to make the same mistake."

"What does that mean?" asked Lisa as an alarm bell began to ring in her head.

"It means I may have to pay a visit to Mason Rawlings."

"Jack; what do you plan on doing?" Lisa asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"I don't know yet Lis, but I told him if any member of my family were hurt, he'd have to deal with me."

* * *

 **Amy & Ty's Home**

Gently tapping on their bedroom door, Ty waited a moment before speaking.

"Amy it's me, can I come in?"

For several seconds, the only reply Ty received was silence. But finally, he was rewarded with a "yes," from his wife on the other side of the door.

Entering the room, fearful of how Amy would be from the hurtful words he had spoken to her a few hours earlier, Ty observed Amy sitting-up in bed propped up on several pillows. With one look at her face, the torment he had felt in his heart since his scolding from Lisa for his earlier insensitivity and selfishness towards Amy, spiked to a new height.

Over the course of their relationship that had now spanned over twenty-five years, Ty had come to intimately know Amy in every meaningful way possible. They had experienced many joys and sorrowful times, but most of them were during the early years of their relationship resulting from immature mistakes that normally plague young adults. But this was the first time as mature adults that either of them had become so wrapped up in themselves that the other was left to deal with their own pain alone.

The look of hurt and sorrow so clearly evident on Amy's face, from her defeated, bloodshot eyes to her tear stained eyes, tore at Ty's heart like nothing he'd ever experienced. Knowing he was responsible for it brought Ty to his knees next to where Amy lay. Taking her hand in his, Ty looked up into his wife's eyes; those same eyes that had unconditionally loved him and forgiven him so many times in the past.

"Amy, I'm sorry; so very sorry, Ty choked. I was wrong and selfish to become so self-absorbed these last few days from my want for revenge for what Rawlings had done to my wife, that I forgot what you had endured and were suffering through. I put myself and my desires first, instead of caring and loving you when you needed me most. I don't deserve forgiveness but I'm hoping you'll give it anyway."

Seeing the sincerity in her husband's eyes, Amy lifted her other hand to gently caress Ty's cheek. With fresh tears beginning to follow the path down her face of the old ones, Amy softly responded.

"Ty; my darling, I love you now and forever; that will never change. I forgave you the moment you left, for as much as what you said and how you left hurt, I knew in my heart you would come back to me and all would be made right. You see Ty Borden, I know you, your heart and the depth of your love for me. I also know how hard it's been for you to accept what happened to me; especially the fact that Rawlings may not be punished for his crime. I'll get through what he did to me Ty. But the thought of you retaliating and ending up in jail for it…I don't know if I could get through that. Promise me you'll be careful; for my sake and the kids."

Receiving Amy's words of forgiveness, Ty buried his head into the lap of the one person who loved him completely despite his many faults. After a few seconds, Ty slowly raised is head before giving Amy his answer.

"I promise. I promise I'll be careful and not do anything stupid. I have no life without you and the kids and will never do anything to jeopardize that. I love you Amy. You have, and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. You saved my life and gave it meaning."

"I was so angry at what that animal did to you and afraid you might not fully heal and recover, I let my hate for him and his actions and the possibility he'd get away with it, overwhelm my thinking."

Upon hearing her husband's words, the words she was confident would come, the grief in Amy's heart was instantly replaced with relief as she reached for him.

Arising from his knees, Ty tenderly cradled Amy's face in his hands and kissed her before taking her in his arms. And Amy gladly accepted the embrace of her one true love, and the bond between them that had been fractured, was now whole and again restored.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 13**

"Ty, can you help me? I want to go out into the family room and see the kids and Georgie."

Though her forced inactivity was helping Amy heal, she remained weeks if not months away from a full recovery from her multiple head and facial injuries suffered at the hand of Colt Rawlings. Taking Ty's hand, Amy slowly rose from the bed and began to cautiously make her way towards the bedroom door but after a few steps, she stopped and put her hand to her head.

"Amy," spoke a suddenly concerned Ty. Are you alright?"

"Just give me a minute…every time I move a little too fast my head starts to spin and hurt. I guess it's going to take sometime for my fractures to completely heal."

"With the injuries you received, no doubt it will be sometime sweetheart. Amy, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Until you're feeling stronger on your feet, I don't want you up and walking around unless someone is here to help you."

"But Ty, that's not possible with your work and the kids_"

"Amy, we'll work that out. I'm going to take a couple of weeks off so I can be here with you. Now please promise me."

"Alright, I promise. Besides, I'm not going to complain about you being around the house more."

"I can imagine some rewards from that too, Ty replied leaning down to kiss her. You up to continuing now or do you need to get back in bed?"

"I'm better; just stay with me."

"Always."

Walking towards the family room leaning heavily on Ty's arm, Amy smiled upon hearing the playful banter Jackson, Lyndy and Georgie were engaged in. Stepping into the room, another wave of dizziness swept over her and she was about to fall before Ty caught her. Observing Amy falter, Georgie immediately sprang out of her chair and hurried to where Amy stood.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Georgie cried with concern laced in her voice," as she gently took Amy's other arm.

"I think so; I just got dizzy there for a moment."

"Let's have you sit down," said Ty helping Amy into the recliner just vacated by Georgie.

"Mom, can I get you some water."

"Yes, Lyndy; that might be good."

Within seconds, Lyndy returned with a bottle of water and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I think I'm alright now."

"Are you sure," probed Ty, intently peering at his wife.

"Yes, I'm better now. I guess its just going to take some time to get back to normal." Leaning back into the recliner, Amy rested her head back, put her feet up and seemed to relax more. "This feels good."

"Mom, do you need anything else?" inquired a concerned Jackson.

"I think I'm good now Jackson, thank you."

"Georgie, how have you been?" asked Amy wanting to shift the attention away from herself.

"I'm doing well."

"You really are?"

"I am, repeated Georgie understanding the deeper meaning of Amy's question. I really am."

"That's the best news I've heard in weeks Georgie. I'm so happy for you! But tell me; what's been going on with you? We haven't spoken in a while."

"Well, nothing really out of the ordinary. Been working a lot of hours and giving an occasional lesson. I find staying busy helps. You know, trying to avoid idle time to reduce temptation. I still don't completely trust myself. I don't mix well with free time."

"I understand; I'm glad it seems to be working. If you ever need any of us to help you, you know you can call us at any time day or night."

"I know I can. One day at a time," as they say smiled Georgie.

* * *

Now clean for over two years, Georgie was determined not to retreat back into that dark pit that had nearly killed her and most likely would if she were to succumb to its call again. She had found that by staying busy and focusing on the positive direction her life was taking, helped to ward off the temptations of repeating the mistakes of her past.

Since entering the world of illicit drugs and sex some years ago, Georgie had always been open with Ty and Amy about her fall; more so even than she was with Lou and Mitch. Georgie had always been able to speak honestly with Amy and Ty and held nothing back concerning the hell she had several times sunk into; knowing that instead of condemning her, they would listen and pursue any and all possible ways of helping her climb out. In the last couple of years, she had also told her cousins everything, and though Amy and Ty had initial misgivings about it, they had agreed to Georgie's brutal candor with Lyndy and Jackson due to the purpose behind it.

A close second to her commitment to her own wellness, was her passion for Lyndy and Jackson to avoid the people and situations that might lead them down the path Georgie had finally escaped from. Maybe it was her affection for their parents and the fact they were so much like them, but Georgie intensely loved Jackson and Lyndy. To her, they weren't just cousins, they were more like her younger brother and sister and Georgie would do anything to help and protect them.

Several months earlier and unbeknownst to Amy and Ty, an unsuspecting Lyndy was approached by a drug dealer and pimp offering Lyndy free drugs hoping to ensnare her. When a former user and now confidant of Georgie witnessed the encounter, she immediately informed her friend.

Later that night while approaching his car, a familiar voice calling his name caused the man to turn around only to be shoved up against his car by Georgie holding a knife to his throat in her left hand and another at his crotch with her right.

"What the…?"

"Shut up and listen or you're going to experience a second circumcision. You know the pretty blond you spoke to this afternoon hoping to get her hooked with free samples of meth?"

Receiving no reply other than a terrified shaking of his head indicating no, Georgie emphasized her point by pressing the tip of her southern blade through the man's pants and pricking his right thigh.

"If your memory doesn't improve in the next five seconds Vincent, my next probe will be two inches to your right where it counts; only this time I won't just prick you. It'll be a stab."

"Alright, alright Georgie, just take it easy. Yeah, yeah, I remember, stammered Vincent. Lynn…Lynda; something like that, I think. What about her?"

"Her name is Lyndy. If I ever hear about you speaking to her again, you won't get a warning like I'm giving you now. I'll just cut you deep when you're not expecting it and let you bleed out. Understand?"

Rapidly nodding his head, Vincent acknowledge Georgie's threat.

"I need to hear you say it," growled Georgie, this time drawing blood at Vincent's throat.

"YES! I understand. I'll never speak to her again! Just watch the knife!"

"She also has a brother named Jackson. He's off limits as well."

"Jackson; Linda; off…off limits."

"Lyndy num nuts; not Linda."

"Lyndy, Lyndy! I got it."

"Now get the hell away from here and outa my site."

The next day, Georgie had an equally serious conversation with Lyndy and Jackson about the perils of men like Vincent, but without the knives and threats.

"You've got to watch yourselves and stay away situations and from those types of people. You can't be too careful. Don't go to questionable places where people like that might be. Guys like that will try to entice you with fast talk and free drugs but once they got their hooks in you, they never let go. I don't ever want either of you to make the bad choices I made and ruin your lives. You hear me?"

"Yes Georgie," Lyndy and Jackson replied in unison, their voices laced with fear.

"I love you two and never want anything bad to happen to you. Learn from my mistakes! OK?"

"OK Georgie; we will."

One of the casualties of Georgie's past was that it had hardened her. Never shy about speaking her mind or expressing her anger, Georgie had little patience for anything that might threaten her or those she loved; rather real or imagined. It was that short-fuse aspect of her character that triggered her actions against Vincent the drug dealer and more recently, Chance Rawlings.

* * *

"You won't believe what happened at Maggie's earlier this afternoon," exclaimed Jackson.

"Uh oh," said Ty. Why don't you tell us?"

"Lyndy and I went to Maggie's after school to pick up a few things and when we got there, we saw Georgie in the back of the restaurant having words with some guy," narrated Jackson.

"It was another Rawlings son; Chance Rawlings," commented Georgie.

"Chance Rawlings, queried Ty, which one is he?"

"He's the youngest dad. Christian, Colt and Chance," informed Lyndy.

"How do you know that?" asked Ty.

"I hear things."

"I was in Maggie's eating after my shift wanting nothing more than to be left alone, and that idiot walks over, interrupts my meal and hits on me…and it wasn't the first time he'd done that."

"He did it before?" questioned Ty.

"Yes, the day before his brother's attack on Amy. I told him then I wasn't interested and to leave me alone. Clearly he didn't listen."

"So, did something happen today?" asked Amy.

"Like I said, he interrupted and started bothering me. I told him to mind his own business and that I wanted nothing to do with him or his shi_, crap family for what his brother did to you."

"And?"

"I said his family was covering for someone who beat and sexually assaulted a woman and when he called that woman a slut…well, I got pissed. I told him to get the hell away from me or I would stick my fork in his eye. Then he sort of, threatened me."

"You told him you'd stick your fork in his eye?" asked Amy trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter.

"I did and said if he ever called my Aunt something like that again, I'd remove the fork from his eye and shove it up his…you know what I mean."

"That's about the time we walked in," injected Jackson.

Ty looked intently at Georgie before speaking. "Good for you Georgie!"

"Ty."

"Amy, it's about time the Rawlings learn they don't own this town and act like they can get away with whatever they want. What happened next?"

"He called me a slut."

"Uh oh, repeated Ty. I'm guessing you didn't just let that pass?"

"Not on your life. He then challenged me so I walked up to him and punched him in the gut. I think he was expecting we'd exchange insults first."

"Georgie! You hit him?" exclaimed Amy.

"He deserved it. This was the second time he tried coming on to me and he threatened me. He deserved what he got."

"Georgie's right mom," echoed Lyndy.

Amy looked momentarily at her daughter but chose to shift her attention back to Georgie instead of responding.

"Who was it again you hit?" inquired Amy.

"Chance," answered Georgie.

"Chance…?

"Rawlings."

"Oh, yes; of course."

Ty turned his head briefly to glance at Amy, surprised she had forgotten Rawlings name so quickly.

 _Must be the head injuries. She's bound to be a little confused after what she's suffered._

"And?" questioned Ty turning back to Georgie. "Was that the end of it?" But knowing Georgie as he did, he was sure there had to be more.

"No," Georgie replied sheepishly.

"I didn't think so; what happened next?"

"I kneed him in the face and punched him a couple of times."

"Anything else?"

But before Georgie could respond, Jackson jumped in. "There was no need for anything else dad. Rawlings was out like a light."

Studying his niece, Ty began to slowly shake his head; a movement noticed by all those in the room. Initially fearing Ty's disapproval of her actions, Georgie was happily relieved when a subtle smile began find its way on to Ty's face. With his family looking on, Ty deliberately rose from his chair, reached down to cup his niece's face with his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have no problem with what you did. Amy and I are fortunate to have you as a niece and Lyndy and Jackson couldn't ask for a better cousin. I love you Georgie; we love you."

Since coming to Heartland when she was only eleven, Georgie naturally called Amy and Ty by their first names. When Lou and Peter adopted her and later when Ty and Amy married, she continued to call them by their first names. However, when her affections for them peaked on certain occasions, Georgie addressed them as Aunt Amy or Uncle Ty. After Ty's show of approval and warmth, this became another one of those times.

"I love you too Uncle Ty; I love all of you."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

Sitting behind his large oak desk sipping on brandy, Mason Rawlings was beginning to think Christian may have been right.

 _He almost always is. He's the one who never acts impulsively or rashly._

Word of Amy Fleming's attack at the hand of Colt Rawlings was spreading around Hudson like spilled milk across a kitchen floor. And though Colt remained a free man, no one was believing his version of the story. Amy Fleming in particular, and the Bartlett clan in general, were viewed as local royalty and in his weaker but honest moments, Mason actually considered the idea of giving up Colt. But then as was his norm, pride won over.

He had given Colt strict orders not to leave the Rawlings ranch under any circumstances. Any further thought on the matter was interrupted by the unannounced opening of his door followed by Colt and Chance barging into the room.

"Did you forget how to knock?" asked a visibility irritated Mason.

"Dad, Chance was beaten up by the Bartlett's."

"Did you not hear me?" growled Mason.

"Yes, I'm sorry dad, but we have a situation."

"We've had a situation ever since the night of your uncontrolled stupidity with the Fleming girl."

"I told you dad, the whole thing was her fau_."

"SHUT UP Colt, bellowed Mason. That's our official version but don't ever imply I'm stupid again! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," replied an instantly submissive Colt Rawlings.

"Chance, what happened to you?"

"The Fleming's beat_" began Colt.

"Is your name Chance?" roared Mason.

"No sir."

"Then keep your mouth shut unless I give you permission to speak."

"What happened Chance?"

"I was beat up by one of the Fleming's."

"Which one?"

"One of the other daughter's kids."

Contemplating Chance's words for a moment before responding, Mason continued. "She has two girls; no other children. Are you telling me you let a girl take you down?"

"She hit me when I wasn't expecting it dad."

"It shouldn't matter, commented Mason in disgust. Which one was it?"

"The one who goes by Georgie."

"The older one; the one who has a history of drug abuse."

"She's a user? I didn't know that."

"Not surprising," said Mason backhandedly.

"Dad_"

"Stop talking." _We may be able to use this to our advantage and change the perception people in this town have of the Fleming's_.

"Chance, tell me everything that happened. And I want the honest truth. Do you understand? If you spin anything, due to the fact you're embarrassed at having your ass kicked by a woman and I find out about it, then you'll think what the girl did to you was a love tap compared to what I will do. Now give me all the details."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your comments, including the negative ones. Please keep the reviews coming. Though I'm still formulating the timing, it's likely within the next few chapters I'll begin to introduce the other aspect to the story I've mentioned several times.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Heartland – Ty & Amy's Home**_

"Ty, what's going to happen to that scumbag Colt Rawlings?" rasped Georgie.

"What do you mean?"

"What the Police said; that they don't have enough evidence to charge him. Does this mean he walks around Hudson, a free man? How can that be?"

"I'm not sure what can be done Georgie. The Police say that for now, they don't have enough evidence to charge him with a crime."

"Ty, we can't just let him get away with it!"

"I know Georgie, and I feel the same way too. And a few days ago, I was so he might get off, I was ready to do something about it …but Amy brought me back to my senses." Ty replied while smiling at his wife.

"So, we just forget about it…let it go?"

"No, we let the Police do their job."

"How's that working out so far?" said a sarcastic Georgie.

"Admittedly, not good."

"So then, we don't do anything?" she shrugged in frustration.

"I didn't say that," commented Ty with a wry smile on his face.

"Ty, you promised me," pleaded Amy.

"I did; and I'm going to keep my promise. But that doesn't mean we can't make things uncomfortable for the Rawlings and get the truth out as to what really happened."

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Borden?"

"I've got an idea forming in my head Mrs. Fleming, but it hasn't completely come together yet. Here's what I'm thinking." But before Ty could explain his plan further, the doorbell rang.

 _Who could that be? wondered Amy._

"I'll get it," stated Ty walking to the front door.

* * *

Opening the door, Ty was surprised to see Jack and Lisa on the front stoop.

"Jack, Lisa, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" inquired Ty, his attention distracted by a third person behind Jack and Lisa; a man he didn't recognize.

"Everything is fine Ty and I'm sorry to bother you this late but we had a visitor tonight," commented Jack, nodding toward the individual who was a stranger to Ty.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Jackson, approaching Jack.

"Hello Jackson, how is my great grandson? And Lyndy, you get prettier every day."

Seeing the man standing behind Jack and Lisa, recognition washed over Jackson's face. "What is he doing here?"

"Jackson, do you know him?"

"Yes dad…he's a Rawlings," answered Jackson his voice full of venom.

Face to face with a Rawlings for the first time, Ty's anger began a slow boil. And at that moment, it didn't matter who the Rawlings was; after what had been inflicted upon Amy by Colt Rawlings, Ty hated them all. Clenching his fists at his side in an effort to control his temper, Ty glared menacingly at the stranger before speaking. "Who are you?"

Noting the reaction from his son-in-law, Jack decided to intervene. "Ty, this is Christian Rawlings, and he has something to say to you and Amy, and I think it's worth hearing."

"Ty, said Lisa placing her hand on Ty's arm, Christian was kind and courteous the time he, his father and brother came to Heartland. I don't believe him to be like his brother."

"Why are you here?" demanded Ty.

But before Christian could answer, another voice interrupted them all.

"Yes, why _are_ you here?" demanded Georgie. After what your brother did to Amy and what your other brother tried with me, you've got a helluva nerve coming here."

"Georgie, please let the man speak," said Amy.

"Ms. Fleming, Doctor Borden, as Ms. Stillman stated, I'm Christian Rawlings. I'm not looking for any trouble nor do I want to cause you any further pain. I'm here to apologize for what my brother did to you Ms. Fleming. I know it can never take away what he did, but I'm asking if there's anything I can do to help or in a small way, help make things right. And mam, he continued turning his attention toward George, please tell me what Chance did to you."

"Make things right!" said Jackson loudly entering the conversation. After what your brother did, isn't that a little late?"

"Jackson, it's alright, commented Amy as she gently squeezed her son's arm. Let's not be rude. I'd like to hear what Mr. Rawlings has to say. Would you please sit down Mr. Rawlings? Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you Ms. Fleming, replied Rawlings as he settled himself into a chair followed by Amy assisted by Ty and the rest of the family."

"Mr. Rawlings, said Ty, his voice still bearing traces of anger, what can you possibly do to erase what your brother did to my wife. Look at the bruises that haven't healed. Did you know she suffered skull fractures? Unless you're here to say your brother is willing to confess or you have a video of what happened, why should we listen to what you have to say? Your brother would have raped Amy if my son hadn't stopped him when he did. As far as I'm concerned, your whole damn family can go to hell."

"Ty, said Amy softly. What Lisa said was true. Christian acted like a gentleman the time he was here. I think we should let him speak."

Looking into his wife eyes, the same eyes that had always been able to persuade him, Ty relented.

"Say what you came here to say Rawlings."

"Mrs. Fleming, I can't express how sorry I am for what my brother did to you. If I had any evidence that you could use against him, I would turn it over. Brother or no brother, I can't abide anyone who would hurt a woman. I wish there was something more I could say or do. My sole motivation for coming here tonight was to say how sorry I am."

"Are you speaking for your father as well," asked Jack.

Hesitating a few seconds before responding, Christian finally spoke. "I'm speaking for myself Mr. Bartlett."

Understanding Christian's meaning, Jack nodded in reply.

"So you believe your brother is guilty of what he did to Amy and that she didn't initiate it?" asked Ty.

"Yes, I do."

"And what about this supposed witness he has to corroborate his story."

"Someone is being paid to say it. I have no doubt of that."

"Your father. Do you have anything to prove what you believe?"

"No."

"Then why do you believe your brother is lying? After all, he is your brother."

"Before we moved to this area, I did a lot of research on the town, its people and their ranches and farms. Mrs. Fleming, you are very well known and highly thought of and respected in this area. In fact, the entire Bartlett family is well respected. From everything I learned, you are not the person my brother describes. Not even remotely. I also know my brother and his character, and though I didn't know he was capable of what he did to you, I know you aren't the person my brother says came on to him and started the fight. Family doesn't trump what he did; at least not with me."

"Thank you for that Christian," responded Amy.

"There is one thing you may be able to do for us," said Ty.

"If I can Mr. Borden, I will."

"I'd like for you to arrange for your brothers to be a Maggie's around noon this Saturday."

Looking intently at her husband, Amy began to voice her concern for what Ty mind have in mind.

"Ty, I don't want any fighting."

Reaching for Amy's hand, Ty stared at Christian Rawlings for a long moment before responding.

"I have no intention of starting anything physical with your brothers."

"Can you tell me what your intent _is_ then Mr. Borden?"

"I can't say at this time but you have my word my family won't be the one's to start a fight with yours."

Now it was Christian's turn to stare at Ty as he thought about Ty's unusual request.

"Mr. Borden, I'm going to take you at your word. I'm not sure how yet but I'll have my brother at Maggie's at noon this Saturday. Why don't you give me your cell number in case there's a change in plans?"

"Thank you, Mr. Rawlings."

"Well, I won't bother you folks any more tonight. Mrs. Fleming, again I want to say how sorry I am for what happened and I wish you a complete and speedy recovery."

"Thank you Christian, and thank you for coming tonight."

With that, Christian Rawlings rose from his chair and made his way to the front door and out of the house.

* * *

"Ty, you mind telling us all what you're planning, cause it sure sounds like you're gunning for a fight to me," commented Jack.

"Ty, I don't want any fighting, pleaded Amy again. Please, you promised…twice!"

"Believe me, nothing would please me more than to be able to take a few swings at Colt Rawlings…but you're right Amy, I promised so I won't."

"Then what are you planning?" asked Lisa.

"It's actually pretty simple. It's something that will let everyone know what kind of person Colt Rawlings is. And here's how I think we can do it…"

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

After sending Lyndy and Jackson to school, Ty and Amy were enjoying coffee together as the morning rays from the sun crept across the kitchen table where they sat.

"I could get used to this you know, commented Amy; having you here in the mornings."

"It is nice. How do you feel this morning?"

"Physically, I'm feeling a little better each day. It's just that…"

"Just what Amy?" asked a concerned Ty

"My…my _thinking_. It doesn't seem quite right. I still don't remember hardly anything of the attack and some of my other thoughts are…are kind of fuzzy sometimes."

"I'm sure it's just the after effects of your head injuries but maybe we should discuss it with the doctor at your appointment next week."

"OK; that's probably a good idea."

Further conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the front door.

"We're getting really popular, commented Ty. I wonder who it is this time?"

Opening the front door, Ty immediately recognized Detective Burgess.

"Detective, we weren't expecting you. Come on in."

"Morning Ty. Amy, how are you feeling these days."

"A little better every day. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I've already had my caffeine quota for day. I do have some news for you folks though."

"You don't even need to say it Detective; I can tell from the look on your face. You're not going to charge Colt Rawlings; are you?"

"I'm afraid not. We just don't have enough credible evidence to bring charges against him."

"So I guess Amy's injuries aren't enough," declared a bitter Ty.

"I'm sorry, truly sorry."

"Detective, said Amy in a cold voice. I've been telling Ty that we need to let the Police do its job and justice will be served. It seems that I was wrong. Rawlings beat me, sexually assaulted me and then lied about it saying it was my doing. And now, he's going to get away with it. Where's the justice in that?"

Burgess looked at Amy for a few seconds but the guilt he felt under the weight of her stare caused him to drop his head in shame.

"I wish there was something I could say or do, but there isn't."

"Then there's nothing more for us to discuss. Goodbye Detective."

Acknowledging Amy's intent with a nod, Detective Burgess rose from his chair and left Amy and Ty to deal with their bitterness.

"Ty, would you help me? I'm going to go back to bed."

As they reached their bed, Amy turned to face her husband. Seeing the defeated look on her face and the tears flowing down her face, Ty's heart shared the pain he knew Amy was experiencing.

"Ty," Amy sobbed as she pressed against him seeking solace in his arms as she had done so many times before.

* * *

"Hi Page, is Rawlings there?"

"Yes Mr. Borden. He, along with his brother and three other guys just arrived."

"Thanks Page, we're on our way."

* * *

"Lou, they are at Maggie's; we'll meet you there."

"Ty, are you sure it's a good idea for Lyndy and Jackson to come?" questioned Amy.

"Amy, I do. I think it's important for the entire family to be there. But I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're up to seeing Rawlings? And with what I'm planning on saying?"

Seeing the resolve in his wife's eyes and knowing how strong Amy could be, Ty knew she was."

"I'm sure of it Ty. I want everyone to know what that bastard did."

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Maggie's – Saturday Noon**_

As Ty, Amy, Lyndy and Jackson emerged from their pickup outside of Maggie's, Georgie was already there waiting for them. Within a few seconds, Jack, Lisa and Tim pulled in next followed by Lou and Mitch.

"Everyone ready?" asked Jack.

"In just a minute, replied Ty. Peter's coming and will be here in a minute."

"Peter's coming?" inquired Lou.

"Yes, I called him last night and he said he'd be here."

"I'm glad Dad's coming," commented Georgie.

"Ty, Amy, said Lisa. Are you ready for this? There's no taking it back. This could really set-off Mason Rawlings."

"It needs to be done Lis, replied Jack. The Rawlings need to learn they can't do whatever they please in this town and get away with it."

"I promised Amy I wouldn't do anything that could get me in trouble with the Police, and I won't. But this is something we can do to let everyone know the kind of person Colt Rawlings is and the kind of family he's a part of. Remember, we're not here to start a fight. We're here to show our family is united against what Rawlings did to Amy and what the they are trying to do to this community."

"We're with you Ty," said Mitch.

"Amy, are you sure you're up to this?"

"I am grandpa. If I avoid showing my face around here and hide, then Rawlings wins. I'm not going to do that and Colt Rawlings isn't going to win."

"Here's dad," declared Georgie.

"Hey, everyone," greeted Peter climbing out of his car.

"Dad," exclaimed George as she rushed to hug her adopted father.

"Good; we're all here. Let's go," commanded Ty.

Entering Maggie's, Ty was met by Page. "They're in the back Ty. Colt Rawlings, his brother and three others."

"Thanks Page."

As Ty and Amy walked into Maggie's dining area followed by the rest of the family, Amy quickly scanned the room looking for Colt Rawlings. Seeing him, Amy was overcome by a combination of dread and rage. Dread at what he had done to her and rage at what she wanted to do to him.

"There Ty; in the black hat facing out."

"That's Chance on his right," added Georgie.

Sizing up the Rawlings brothers, Ty resisted his urged to tear Rawlings apart. _Stay with the plan Ty; stay with it. This has got to be a lot harder for Amy than me._

"Hello everyone, Ty yelled over the chatter and sounds of people eating. I'm sorry to interrupt your meals, but can I have your attention for just a moment?"

Startled by Ty's voice that rang out across the dining room and the sudden hush of halted conversation, Colt Rawlings looked up to see who was speaking. Seeing Amy Fleming, Colt froze at the sight of the woman he had assaulted as memories of that night flooded his consciousness.

 _What the hell, he thought._

"I'm Ty Borden and you all know me. You know Jack Bartlett, his wife Lisa and all of Jack's family including his two granddaughters; Lou and Amy. I don't know of anyone in this community who's respected more than Jack. And I don't know of anyone in and around Hudson who's loved more than Amy Fleming. She grew up here. At one time or another, she's probably worked with the horses of nearly everyone in this room. And many times, she's done it for free. When I came to Hudson over twenty-five years ago to work at Heartland, I was a punk kid with an attitude on my way to nowhere fast. I met Amy and I grew to love her. And somehow, she looked past all my faults and saw the person I could become and loved me back. Because of her, I'd like to believe I've come close to becoming that person she knew was inside of me. Without Amy, I'd probably be in jail or worse. She saved my life.

All of you here know the type of person Amy is. You know her character; how she's always willing to help others; as she'd done many times for most of you in this room. She's done it because of the type of person she is and the examples set by her mother and grandfather to follow."

"As most of you probably know, Amy was badly hurt in an altercation with a person not long ago. From that altercation, Amy suffered three fractures to her skull and face from the fists of the person. You can see the effects of those punches, still clearly evident on Amy's face. What you may not know is that Amy's shirt and underwear were also ripped off of her by that person. That's right, he tore her clothes off."

Hesitating for effect, Ty continued. "That person is in this room right now as I speak."

"But the person in this room who did this, claims that Amy initiated the entire thing. According to him, Amy came on to him sexually but he rejected her. When he did, he claims Amy mocked him and then hit him; hit him multiple times. That _she_ was the one who started the fight. And during the course of that fight, he simply defended himself by hitting her back. That's how the three skull fractures occurred…by this man simply defending himself. And somehow during the course of this person _defending himself_ , Amy's clothes and underwear were torn off off her."

His voice beginning to choke with equal portion rage and grief, Ty continued. "Due to her head injuries, Amy has little to no recollection as to what happened that night. My son Jackson however does because he was there for part of the fight. He had gone with my wife to Maggie's that night to pick up some feed. After purchasing the feed, Amy began taking it out to our truck parked in Maggie's lot. And Jackson followed her out after a couple of minutes. When he entered the parking lot, he saw the man in this room on top of his mother…he saw his mother from the waist up…with this man on top of her…and groping her. That is when Jackson attempted to defend his mother. But this man further claims that my son attacked him and he was barely able to escape from my fifteen-year-old son."

In spite the tears that had begun form, Ty was determined to finish…for Amy's sake.

"Jackson carried his mother back inside Maggie's and she passed out by the time he got her inside. Amy had to be rushed to the hospital and remained unconscious when she arrived. She was diagnosed with multiple fractures and contusions to her face and skull. Due to the swelling of her brain and the potential of seizures, the doctor's asked for my permission for them to induce a coma. _They had to put my wife into a coma!_ She still is experiencing headaches and dizziness from the beating she received and faces a long recovery and potential surgery in the weeks and months to come."

"But this man continues to claim Amy Fleming started and was the cause of the whole thing. If you don't mind, I have a few questions for the people in this room; in particular for those of you who've known my wife for years; know of her character; know of the kind of person she is. Do you believe Amy, my wife, is the kind of person who would come-on to a stranger? Is Amy the kind of person who would start a fight with that same person when her _claimed advances_ were rejected? Is Amy the type of person who would do this knowing her son would be joining her in the parking lot at any moment? Is Amy the kind of person capable of doing any of which this man claims? I know she's not and believe none of you do either."

"I have a question for the ladies in this room. Have you ever been in a fight or heard of one where your clothes and underwear were _accidentally_ torn off; and the woman was the cause of it? I don't think so."

"A couple of days ago, the Police informed my family that they don't have enough evidence to criminally charge the person who did this to Amy. I want you to know, I'm not blaming the Police; but I am blaming a certain person in this room. A person who blames my wife."

"After this happened, my instincts were to go after this person and tear him apart, but Amy convinced me not to. She said she didn't want me going to jail. Though it tears at my heart, I know Amy is right. And I promised her I wouldn't do anything."

"And let me be clear on this, I'm not advocating for anyone here to take the law into their own hands either and try to retaliate against this person. Amy and I believe some day, somehow, justice will be served on this person."

"But I also believe the people of this community need to know of this person and the plans his family has. His family wants to buy up our ranches; our homes and they're not taking no for an answer."

Pausing again to take a deep breath, Ty was nearly finished.

"In case your not aware of the family I'm referring to, their name is Rawlings; led by Mason Rawlings.

"And the person I've referred to regarding the altercation with my wife…is Colt Rawlings. And he's sitting right over there."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 15**

 _And the person I've referred to regarding the altercation with my wife…is Colt Rawlings. And he's sitting right over there._

The dining room fell deathly silent as Ty's words began to resonate with the lunch crowd as every pair of eyes in the room followed Ty's slowly rising right arm to where it was pointing at Colt Rawlings and his brother and ranch hands in the rear of Maggie's.

"Take a good look at him everyone. Unless you believe his story is credible, he's the one that beat, sexually assaulted and attempted to rape Amy Fleming, my wife. Unless you believe his story, he's the one that put her in the hospital with multiple skull fractures and her face so badly bruised, she was unrecognizable. If you believe his story however, he did this all out of self-defense.

"To date, Colt Rawlings hasn't been charged criminally due to the lack of compelling enough evidence to prove he initiated all that happened with my wife. Though he may never be charged for what happened to Amy, I'll leave it up to you and the people of this town to decide who you believe…Amy Fleming or Colt Rawlings."

"If you don't believe his story, then I have a couple of questions for you. Do you want a man walking around the streets of our community who would beat and rape a woman? Do you want to do business with a man who would cover up the crime his son committed?"

Staring intently at the people in the room, Ty could tell his words were having the desired effect.

"That's all I have to say and I'm sorry to have interrupted your meals. Thanks for listening to me."

In her typical head-strong fashion, Georgie however, decided to jump into the fray with both feet.

"There's one more thing my Uncle left out," she interjected. Next to Colt Rawlings is his brother Chance. I can tell you first hand from personal experience, he's no better than his brother. Just the other day he threatened me for the second time and I had to knock him on his ass to keep him in line."

"That's a lie! All of it is a lie!" shouted Chance.

"As I said, I'll let you decide who to believe, responded Ty. For me, it's an easy choice."

Turning to his family, Ty commented, "I think we accomplished what we wanted; let's go outside."

Putting his arm around Amy, Ty led the way out of Maggie's and on to the street. "Are you alright? I know that must have been hard for you seeing Rawlings and have me recount some of what happened."

"It was but I'm glad we did it…you did it. People need to see that piece of trash for what he is."

"You did good Ty," said Jack.

"Yes dad." joined Lyndy.

Further conversation was halted by the sound of the door to Maggie's thrown open followed by the Rawlings brothers and their men.

"What the hell was that Borden? Accusing me in front of all those people."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? I don't recall accusing you of anything Rawlings, Ty replied innocently. I told them your side of the story, and the other side - the truth. I held up Amy and her reputation for them to consider, against you and yours; giving them a chance to decide for themselves who they believe. And now they have. Who do you think they believe Rawlings?"

"I don't know and neither do you," said a desperate Colt Rawlings; his voice lacking any degree of conviction. And who cares what they think?"

"You're not only a criminal who should be behind bars, you're also ignorant. I can tell you one person who cares…your father you moron! How do you think his plans for purchasing more property from some of those in that room will be received now that the people of this town know he's protecting a sexual predator and would-be rapist? He's going to cut you loose; you'll be off the tit. You won't have daddy to hide behind anymore."

"You think you know things Borden; well you don't. My father would never do that to me."

"Say it like you believe it Rawlings. You know I'm right. Hell, even your own brother knows your story is bull shit."

"Not him dummy, said Ty disdainfully in reaction to Colt glancing at Chance. Get your head out of your ass. Chance doesn't matter; no one cares about him or what he thinks. I'm talking about the brother with brains and integrity who knows you're lying. It's going to be _Rawlings and son_ going forward; not sons."

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth Borden," said Colt, his anger rising.

Shifting his voice from his initial tone of feigned innocence, Ty's voice grew cold and full of malice. Listen to me carefully, you miserable piece of human waste. If I had my way, we wouldn't be talking right now. You'd be sipping your food through a straw…or worse. But Amy convinced me not to; to take a different tact. And I'm glad I did. Because it gave me a chance to expose you for what you are to the people of this town. And the same applies to you Nance."

"Shut up Borden; you don't know anything about me. And it's Chance; not Nance. Disrespect me like that again, and I'll kick your ass."

"You? exclaimed Ty beginning to snicker. Watch yourself little man, or I'll have my niece drop you again."

"She got lucky; it won't happen again!"

"She got lucky; that's your story? Yeah right; and your brother Colt is a Boy Scout. I'd keep your distance from my niece if I were you Junior…unless you want to be in the position of having to share your brother's straw."

"I warned you Borden."

"Isn't it about time for your nap youngster?"

With Ty's last insult, Chance finally snapped and began to take a swing at Ty but was stopped by Colt grabbing his brother's arm. "Easy brother; I'll take care of this." And as he finished his sentence, Colt quickly pivoted back toward Ty and threw a round-house right at his face.

But as been part of his plan, Ty had expected the Colt's move and was prepared for it. As Colt threw his punch, Ty made no effort to avoid it but instead, rolled his head with the punch to lessen its impact and avoid the full-force of Colt's blow. Letting out a loud grunt, Ty dramatically threw himself to the ground, rolling over several times exaggerating the effect of Colt's fist.

"Ty!" screamed Amy assuming her role as she bent over her downed husband. "You've hurt my husband you bastard," Amy yelled turning her attention to Rawlings. Can someone call the Police?"

"Officer!" shouted Lisa, conveniently noting a uniformed Policewoman in her parked car near Maggie's. This man just attached my grandson."

"Give me a break, cried Colt. I didn't hit him that hard."

"It looked pretty hard to me, exclaimed Lou. Look at the blood on his face."

"That's right, declared Tim. And we're all witnesses."

Climbing shakily to his feet, Ty peered at Colt Rawlings with a satisfied look on his face.

"You assaulted me without any provocation in front of all these witnesses. You won't be able to lie your way out of this one Rawlings."

As recognition slowly dawned on Colt, he yelled and lunged at Ty, forcing him to the ground. "You set me up you son of a bitch." But before he could swing at Ty again, the Policewoman and her partner hailed by Lisa rushed to the scene. Knocking Rawlings off Ty. The male officer pushed Rawlings on to his stomach, yanked both of his arms behind his back, reached for his handcuffs, and secured Colt Rawlings hands.

Used to getting his own way and bullying others as a result of his last name and the power behind it that Mason Rawlings had built, Chance Rawlings was rendered immobile for a moment at the site of his older brother in handcuffs.

But only for a moment.

"Get your hands off of him, demanded Chance. Do you know who we are and who my father is? You'll both be out of jobs. Now get those cuffs off of him."

As he completed his empty demand, Chance advanced menacingly toward both officers and tried to push the officer who had handcuffed Colt aside. But the name Rawlings meant nothing to them. Before he could react further, Chance was spun around by the female officer who pinned his right arm painfully behind his back. Reaching for Chance's left arm, the officer placed her cuffs on the younger Rawlings and began walking Chance to her vehicle followed by her partner doing the same with Colt.

By this time, a small crowd had formed outside of Maggie's and observed the apprehending of the Rawlings brothers. As one in the crowd began to clap, the others quickly joined and within seconds, a crescendo of claps and cheers were heard on the main street of Hudson.

Calls of "lock em up; throw them in jail," and other like-minded jeers echoed through the crowd.

As the Rawlings brothers were deposited into the police car and driven away, Ty turned towards Amy and the rest of the family with a satisfied look on his face and said, "Mission Accomplished!"

* * *

 **The Rawlings Ranch**

Mason Rawlings stood leaning against the rails of one of his holding pens full of cows when one of the ranch's Ford F-150's arrived and parked by the main house. Out of the truck walked four of his ranch hands towards were Mason was standing.

"Mr. Rawlings."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you sir."

"What is it Brian?"

"Well you see… we were in Maggie's when…when this man came in."

"Out with it son, what is it? What man?"

"His name is Ty Borden and…Colt and Chance have been arrested."

Momentarily silenced by the news, Mason responded. "What happened; why were my sons arrested?"

"Well, there was this situation in town. Ty Borden said somethings that angered Colt and he knocked Borden to the ground. The Police came and handcuffed Colt. Chance tried to stop it and he was handcuffed too, and they both were taken away."

 _Stupid idiots. They can't be left alone for two minutes without getting in trouble._

"We were having lunch at Maggie's; Colt, Chance, me and some of the boys. Borden came in with some people and started accusing Colt of attacking his wife and then pointed out where Colt and the rest of us were sitting. Then the people in the restaurant started speaking out against Colt."

"Wait a minute; are you telling me Borden publicly accused Colt of attacking Amy Fleming in front of all the people in Maggie's? Is that what he did?"

"Well, that's basically what he was trying to do."

"Dammit, I don't want your opinion of what he was trying to do. Tell me _exactly_ what he said; no opinion or commentary unless I ask for it. Just give me the facts. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright; now go on."

"We were all having lunch at Maggie's when Borden came in with around ten people. I think they were his family. He asked for everyone's attention and began to talk about what happened to his wife. He compared what Colt has said happened to what he and his family believe happened. He talked about his wife's reputation in this town and knowing her as they do, did they believe she would do what Colt said she did. He talked about his wife's injuries too."

"Did at any time, Borden _specifically accuse_ Colt of attacking his wife?"

"Uh…I don't think so sir."

"The rest of you, said Rawlings looking at the other men. Did Borden accuse Colt?"

The four men looked at each other for a few seconds before one of them replied.

"I don't think so sir. At least we can't remember him doing that. He clearly was trying to influence the people though."

"How so?"

"Like Brian said, he kept talking about how all of them had known his wife for years and the things she had done for people. He asked them if they could believe his wife did what Colt said she had done."

"And I'm guessing the people there believed his side of the story and not Colt's. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, that appeared to be the case."

"Alright, what happened next?"

"Borden and his group left Maggie's and walked out on to the street."

"But before he did, interjected on of the other men, he pointed us out to the people there."

"He pointed you out?"

"Yes sir. He pointed at Colt and said the man I'm talking about is Colt Rawlings and he's sitting right over there."

 _Borden is no idiot. He apparently was careful to not accuse Colt of anything but to influence the town's opinion of what happened._

"What happened after Borden and his family left?"

"He said something else you probably need to know before he left Maggie's sir."

"What?"

"Borden said you were trying to buy up a lot of the ranches around here. He named you specifically and said you were covering for Colt."

 _Son of a BITCH. He's not just going after Colt, he's after me too!_

"Alright, then what?"

"Colt and Chance followed Borden on to the street. Colt accused Borden of lying about him and they exchanged words. Colt ended up hitting Borden and knocking him to the ground. When Borden got up Colt tackled him and that's when the Police grabbed him and put him in handcuffs. Chance tried to stop them and they handcuffed him tool"

"Wait a minute. How did the Police get there so fast?"

"When Colt hit Borden, a woman in Borden's group called the Police over. They were in the car outside of Maggie's."

"Did Borden appear to goad Colt? Did he at any time fight back?"

"No sir, he didn't fight back. I think he wanted Colt to hit him."

"So Borden made no attempt to hit Colt or to initiate a fight?"

"That's correct sir."

 _Borden planned this whole thing. He knew Colt wasn't going to be charged and baited him into a trap. It couldn't have been an accident the Police just happened to be right there. Borden arranged it. And like idiots, Colt and Chance completely fell for it._

"Anything else?"

"There is one more thing."

"What," growled Mason Rawlings."

"A crowd of people had formed outside Maggie's. When the Police arrested Colt and Chance, they all started clapping when they were taken away."

"Is that it?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright; you men get back to work."

 _I don't believe this! I tell that moron to keep a low profile and to not do anything to jeopardize my business here and he goes out and does the opposite. Bartlett; he and Borden. They're messing with my plans! Those sons of bitches are trying to ruin me and think they can get away with it. I'm going to crush them both. Time for them know who's really running the show around here._

The more Mason Rawlings thought about what Ty had orchestrated and its potential consequences to his plans, the angrier he became. Reaching into his pocket to ensure he had his keys, Rawlings strode to his Lexus SUV, gunned the engine and drove away; with one sole purpose in mind.

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Satisfied that Ty's plan had worked and the Rawlings clan had been taken down a few pegs, Lisa invited all the family to Heartland for lunch. Sitting on the front porch eating sandwiches, Amy, Ty and the rest of the family were enjoying conversation and laughing for what seemed like the first time since Amy's attack.

"Peter, Mitch, thanks for coming and your support. With the men that were with Rawlings, I'm not sure what might have happened if you two hadn't been there."

"We're family Ty," replied Mitch. They deserve what ever they get after what they did to Amy."

"That's right," agreed Peter.

"What's next Ty?" asked Lou.

"We wait and see what kind of reaction we get from Mason Rawlings. Until then, I'm not sure what more we can do other than to attempt to have Colt Rawlings in jail for as long as possible. My focus now is Amy and her health," declared Ty squeezing Amy's hand.

"Someone's coming," said Lyndy, her eyes fixed on the road into Heartland.

* * *

 _ **Rawlings Ranch**_

Christian Rawlings was walking out the front door of the Rawlings home when he saw his father's SUV tearing away from the ranch.

"Brian, do you know where my father is going in such a hurry?"

"I'm not really sure Christian. We told him about what happened in town today, and Mr. Rawlings seemed to get angry and just took off."

"What happened in town today?"

Brian proceeded to repeat the account of what had happened to Christian without leaving anything out.

"Colt and Chance were arrested?"

"That's right."

"Did he blame the Borden and Bartlett for what took place?"

"He didn't say that Christian but if I had to guess, I would say he did."

 _He must be headed to the Heartland ranch to confront them. Come on dad, that's not the way to handle this. You've got to keep your head. I better go after him._

"Brian, I'm going to the Heartland ranch to see if that's where my father went. If he returns here, call me immediately."

"I will Christian."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

All eyes turned to observe a rapidly approaching SUV barreling down the road towards Jack and Lisa's home. As it came to a stop in front of the house, Ty noted _Rwlings1_ on the license plate right before a man whom he took to be Mason Rawlings emerge from his vehicle.

"What do you want Rawlings? What are you doing on my property?" demanded Jack.

"I know what you did Bartlett; you and Borden. You set-up my sons in order to have them arrested and attempted to turn the town against me. I'm here to tell you the gloves are off. I'm going to ruin both of you and your families, bellowed Rawlings. And I might just begin here and now Bartlett by taking you apart."

If Mason Rawlings thought he would be able to cower Jack Bartlett and Ty Borden, he was about to find out the contrary.

"That's tough talk Rawlings; wanting to fight someone twenty years older than you. But I'd expect nothing less from the head of a family that condones assaulting women. I'm Ty Borden, Jack's grandson, and proud of it. I'm the one who spoke to the crowd at Maggie's earlier today. It was all my idea; Jack had nothing to do with it other than to support me."

"And I'd do it again given the opportunity. I'm proud that Jack and the rest of the family were there to support my wife and me after what your lousy excuse for a human being son did to her. All I did was present both sides of the story and the credibility of your son against that of my wife. I didn't say anything other than the truth. The question I have for you is, what does it say about you that you would cover for someone; even your son, who beat and sexually assaulted a woman? I'll tell you what it says; that you're no better than he is! As far as I'm concerned, you should be in jail right along with your pathetic sons' you bastard!"

"Shut the hell up Borden; you don't know what you're talking about. I will always back my own over some two-bit ranchers like you and Bartlett," yelled Mason Rawlings, his face turning red with anger. "After seeing you, I can see why your wife may have been looking for something better."

Hearing the crude insult of his granddaughter, Jack started to go after Rawlings but was restrained by Peter. "let go of me; I'm going to kill him!"

But Amy's focus was on Ty. Though it was not readily detectable, knowing him and his signs as she did, she saw the rage building up in him and his effort to control it.

"Ty, it's alright, she said softly. I don't care what he says or thinks about me."

On the brink of exploding, Amy's quiet words were what Ty needed to maintain his self-control. He wasn't going to let the war of words with Mason Rawlings end though.

 _I was able to push the sons to the point where they lost it; let's see if I can with the father._

"Rawlings, we both know what your deviant son did. And what he would have done if my son hadn't stopped him when he did…and I'm betting this wasn't the first time; was it? Ahh, I can see by the look in your eyes it wasn't. Fruit doesn't fall far from the tree, eh Rawlings? And maybe it's inherited behavior! Am I right Rawlings? Do you get off attacking woman too? And your son is just following in the footsteps of daddy? Should I start looking down your past?"

Seeing the beginnings red permeating across his face indicating Rawlings temper was on the rise, Ty decided to turn the heat up further, hoping to push Rawlings over the edge.

"And there's something I've been wondering about. How come there's no wife around? Did Colt beat her too…or did you? Did you finally reveal the kind of person she was married to? I bet that's it; isn't it? She took off when she found out about the real you. Or maybe you just tossed her aside as part of your empire expansion plans?"

"Let me tell you something Rawlings, your time here is over. You think what I said to the people of this town was it; the end? Think again; it's just the beginning. I'm going to make it my mission to find out everything I can about you and your shitty family. Everyone's going to know you're an apologist for would-be rapists. By the time I'm done, you won't be able to buy a cup of coffee in the town; let alone a ranch."

His fuse having reached its end, Mason Rawlings emitted a low growl and lunged at Ty, intent on getting his hands on him. But Peter had been watching Rawlings growing rage at Ty's words and was ready for Rawlings move. Intercepting him before he could reach Ty, Peter locked Rawlings in a bear-hug, immobilizing the older man.

"Get your hands off of me!" Rawlings screamed as he struggled to free himself from Peter's grip but to no avail. "I'm going to tear his head off. No one speaks to me like that!"

For a few more seconds, Rawlings thrashed wildly in attempt to free himself while Ty looked on with a satisfied grin on his face, completely devoid of sympathy for Rawlings due to the role he played in Amy's ordeal. Suddenly though and without warning, Rawlings went still and began to gasp for air.

"Peter, cried Lisa. Let him go, something's wrong with him."

Peter immediately followed Lisa's command, releasing his hold on Rawlings. But the older man was clearly in distress and collapsed under his own weight while grabbing his chest and struggling for air.

"Oh my God, cried Lou. I think he's having a heart attack."

* * *

A/N: In the next few chapters, the story is about to take a new twist.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 16**

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been sick for the last week and haven't been up for much writing._

* * *

"Oh my God, exclaimed Lou. I think he's having a heart attack."

All eyes turned to a stricken Mason Rawlings who appeared to be fighting for breath; clearly in distress. Kneeling down to where Rawlings had collapsed, Lisa was the first to act by propping the struggling man's head up.

"Easy Mr. Rawlings. Someone call an ambulance!"

Though not overly sympathetic to Rawlings plight due to the damage his family had caused, Jack nevertheless quickly turned and cried out. "Lou, call 911; hurry!"

Snatching her cell phone from her pocket, Lou dialed the number. "This is Lou Fleming at Heartland ranch; we need an ambulance right away! Mason Rawlings is having a heart attack."

"Mam, please tell me your situation and your address."

Lou proceeded to provide the necessary details and was assured help was on the way."

"They're sending an ambulance now."

But the Rawlings patriarch was in such distress, it was becoming clear he might not last long enough for help to arrive and receive medical attention. A look of pure panic and pain gripped his face while his right arm clutched at his chest. His attempts at air became increasingly desperate and feeble and with one final gasp, he shuddered before finally becoming still and lifeless.

Reaching for his neck, Lisa was unable to detect a pulse.

"I think he's gone," she declared.

"Good!" spat Georgie, undaunted by the painful death she had just witnessed. He deserves to die."

"Georgie! declared Lou. How can you say such a thing?"

"I'm not saying I'm glad he died mom, but I'm not sorry either. After what he did; covering up for his son's crime against Amy, I have no sympathy for him. None! I know that seems harsh, but that's the way I feel."

"So do I," echoed Jackson.

Resting a reassuring hand on his great grandson's shoulder, Jack spoke. "None of us have any love-loss for Mason Rawlings and if he's gone so be it."

Within minutes the faint wail of a siren could be heard in the distance signaling the ambulance was almost there.

Within another minute, it pulled up to Heartland and the EMT's rushed out of the vehicle to where Mason Rawlings lay stricken.

"What happened?"

"He just collapsed, said Lisa. He was angry and animated; clutched at his chest and fell to the ground."

"How long ago," asked one of the Technicians as the team began resuscitation efforts.

"15 minutes or so," commented Jack.

After a few futile minutes of working on Mason Rawlings, the Technicians ceased their efforts.

"He's gone; call it," one said."

Rawlings still body was moved to the emergency vehicle, equipment was packed up and the ambulance was soon exiting Heartland following the path of its entrance.

"I need to let his family know," stated Jack.

"Are you going to call them grandpa?" asked Lou.

"No, news like this should be delivered in person."

"I'll go with you Jack," commented Ty.

"Welcome your company; let's go."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

Approaching the front door of the Rawlings ranch home, Jack turned to Ty.

"You know, after what you orchestrated in town, you may not exactly be well received here."

"You're right but I've got nothing to apologize for."

"No, you don't. Be prepared though."

Nodding his acknowledgement, Ty took a deep breath before speaking.

"Let's get this over with."

After knocking, it was several seconds before Jack and Ty heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Here goes nothing," Jack commented not able to hide the apprehension in his voice.

"Mr. Bartlett, Dr. Borden, exclaimed a surprised Christian Rawlings. Please, come in. This is an unexpected visit."

"I'm afraid we're not here with good news," said Jack.

"I don't like the sound of that, but first, sit down please. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks," replied Ty as he sank into a plush, blue, modern wing-back chair.

"What can I do for you gentleman today; and what news is so bad it had to be delivered in person?"

"Christian, replied Jack, I'm going to be very blunt with you; with no intent to offend. Of all the Rawlings we've met and had contact with, you are the only one I would consider honorable. Out of respect for you, we felt the need to bring this news to you personally."

"Well thank you Mr. Bartlett. Please tell me what it is."

"Are you aware your father came to my ranch today?"

"I suspected he might have. In fact, I was heading there myself earlier when I received a call from the ranch that caused me to return. So my father did come to see you today?"

"Yes, and he was quite angry at all my family but in particular, my son in law."

Turning his gaze to Ty, Christian replied. "I did hear from of our ranch hands some of what transpired in town today. Though I'm not sure how I feel about your methods, considering what your wife has suffered at the hands of my brother, I understand your motivation."

"I want you to know Christian, I hold no animosity towards you for what your brother did to my wife. That can't be said for rest of the Rawlings family," Ty replied.

Noting Christian's slight nod of the head, Ty continued.

"As Jack said, your father came to our ranch today and he and I had words. He became very angry and animated and…there's no easy way to say this; he suffered an apparent heart attack and died."

Stunned by Ty's pronouncement, silence immediately fell upon Christian as he took in Ty's words.

 _My father is dead._

For several seconds, the only sound emitted from the room was the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the back corner of the room.

"What…happened. How did he die?"

"As Ty said, your father and Ty were having…admittedly a heated exchange when Mason lunged at Ty. Peter, yy former son-in-law stopped him however before he could reach Ty. Your father wildly struggled for a few seconds when he suddenly grabbed at his chest and collapsed. We called 911 but he passed before they arrived."

"Did you provoke him?" asked Christian in a accusatory tone directed at Ty.

"Yes, I'll admit, I did. I'm assuming you know your brothers were arrested today. That's why your father came to Heartland; and he was not particularly calm when he arrived. He was pretty worked-up. He threatened Jack and he and I had words."

"What did you say to him?" asked Christian; the seriousness on his face clearly evident.

"Before he threatened Jack, he accused him of setting his sons up leading to their arrest. That's when I told him that what happened in town today was my idea. I wanted everyone to hear both sides of the story of what happened to my wife. I made no apologies for that to your father. I also told him what I thought of him for covering up his son's crime."

For the second time since the three men sat down to speak, silence won out over conversation. For a few moments, Christian deliberated over what Ty had said as anger and reason battled for supremacy in his mind. Jack and Ty observed Christian's inner turmoil, silently aligned to respond to whatever direction Christian Rawlings would take things from here.

Finally, Christian raised his eyes to Jack and Ty.

"I loved my father; but my father was also a hard and sometimes uncaring man. As you know, I disagreed with him on the course of action he took defending my brother. I never wanted a war with the people of Hudson including your family and counseled my father on a different approach towards acquiring property in this area. He chose to not listen to me."

"Though I may not agree with all your tactics Dr. Borden, I'm not sure how I would react if what your wife experienced, happened to someone I loved. Let me say this - I'm in charge of the family business now; that's the way my father had it in his will. His death doesn't change my intention to have a friendly and respectful relationship with my neighbors. That includes you as well. I hold no malice."

"With that said, I must excuse myself in order to attend to matters resulting from my father's death."

"Thank you Christian, said Jack. Please accept our deepest condolences for your loss and if there's anything we can do, please feel free to contact us."

"Thank you, Mr. Bartlett. You should know, my brothers will undoubtedly react differently to the news of my father's death than I have. They will blame you and want to retaliate. I will do everything in my power to keep them in check but I can't make any promises. In turn, I'm asking you to cease any further moves against my family," Christian declared, his eyes on Ty.

"Christian, your brother physically attacked my wife and sexually assaulted her. There's no getting around that and there's no forgiveness for that. In my view, he should be in prison…or worse. Amy has suffered immense physical and mental pain from the attack; as has my entire family. When the police informed me they were not pursuing formal charges against your brother due to a lack of compelling evidence, I couldn't just lay down and do nothing. So I came up with the plan carried out today in town and it basically had the desired effect. I don't regret for a moment doing what I did."

"If your brothers come after us for your father's death, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. That being said, I promise I won't be the one to initiate anything further against your brother so long as he does the same. If, however, the necessary evidence is found against your brother, I will pursue any and all legal means to have him prosecuted and sent to prison."

The two honorable men stared at each other across the room for several seconds.

"That's fair, Christian finally replied extending his hand to Ty. Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to."

* * *

 _ **The Hudson Police Station**_

Mr. Rawlings, your brothers have been released and will be brought out momentarily.

"Thank you, officer."

Within a few minutes, Colt and Chance emerged into the outer station office where Christian waited for them. Catching their attention, Christian strode toward the front door followed by his brothers.

"What are we going to do with Borden? Chance said getting straight to the point. He can't be allowed to get away with what he did to us today."

"We'll address that later; there's something else we need to discuss that takes priority over everything else right now. Get in the truck," responded a stern Christian not able to hide his anger and disgust at his brothers.

"We can't let this go Christian."

"Colt, now's not the time. Now get in the truck; both of you."

Noting the seriousness in his brother's voice and despite all his bravado, Colt new when not to push Christian. A brother capable of taking both he and Chance on when riled. Deciding to bide his time for now, Colt nodded before opening the passenger side door of Christian's truck.

"So, what's the urgent business we need to talk about?" Inquired Colt as they merged on to the main road.

"Wait till we get home."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now shut up and wait until we get home."

An uneasy silence fell over the Rawlings brothers for the remainder of the ride home as each were absorbed by their own, diverse thoughts.

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

"Alright Christian, what is it?"

"I've got some bad news you two; and there's no easy way to say it…dad had a heart attack yesterday. He didn't make it."

"Dad's dead?" gasped Chance.

"Yes."

"What…how did it happen."

"He was mad that you two idiots were arrested and went to the Heartland ranch. There were words; and he suffered the attack. An ambulance was called but he was gone before it ever arrived."

"Borden!" spat Colt. He's responsible. First, he sets us up and gets us arrested; then he kills dad. He's going to pay!"

"That's right!" agreed Chance.

"Shut up! both of you" Christian angrily barked.

"Don't tell me what to do Christian. I don't answer to you."

"Neither do I," declared Chance.

"Yeah you do, if you want to continue to call this place your home."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Colt.

"If either of you ever paid attention to how this ranch operates and dad's plans, you'd know that in his will, dad left me in charge; completely. From now one, I'm focused on what's good for this ranch; not picking fights with our neighbors. If ether of you go after the Bartlett or Borden, you're out. I'll cut you off! Get it?"

"You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't. You're my brothers and I love you, but we; and the _we_ only applies if you are willing to change your ways, have a business and ranch to run. You two are going to stop screwing things up; now!"

"To hell with you Christian. I'm not letting Borden get away with it."

"You try it, and I promise you, I'll stop you."

"Like hell_"

"SHUT UP Colt!" thundered Christian.

Taken back by their older brother's startling outburst, Colt and Chance were momentarily silent.

"Colt, despite the bullshit story you've been spreading, I know what happened with Amy Fleming. I know what you did to her you sick son of a bitch. You're lucky Borden has shown enough restraint so that you're still breathing. Dad never should have covered for you. I'm not going to. If the police come up with evidence to have you arrested, you're on your own."

"You beat and sexually assaulted her, you miserable piece of crap! What you say no longer matters so shut the hell up! I'm telling you right now; both of you; this fight with Ty Borden and the rest of his family ends RIGHT NOW! Borden and I reached an agreement. He'll leave us alone if we leave him alone."

"You spoke to Borden and worked out a deal after what he's done?"

"That's right; someone needed to. Don't you get it Colt? You attacked HIS WIFE! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS! Not Borden. And this talk about him setting you up in town yesterday; how stupid can you be to fall for it? Don't you ever think?"

"If you two want to have a place in this family going forward, here's how things are going to be. You're going to play by my rules. You're going to have to work and earn your place. Both of you. What I say goes. It takes a lot of work to run this ranch and our business and I'm going to make sure both are done right. If either of you can't live with what I'm saying; there's the door."

"And one last thing. If either or both of you don't like the terms of what I just said, I'm giving you this one chance to shut me up. I'll take both of you on individually or together. But think about this before you choose. I've always held back whenever we've fought in the past because you're my brothers. That won't happen again. There will be no more holding back. You may get some shots in but it won't make a difference. I will hurt you both; and I'll hurt you bad."

"What's it going to be? Decide now?"

After listening to their older brother, the urge within Colt and Chance to take on Christian was strong. They had never feared him to the degree they had their father, but this was a Colt never seen before and it scared them, making them hesitate. They had both seen and personally experienced Christian's prowess in the past. They new they were no match for him individually but what about collectively? Could they take him?

It was the look in Christian's that finally swayed them; that and the fact both Colt and Chance were cowards at heart.

"Alright Christian, said Colt glancing at his brother. We'll do it your way."

"Smart choice."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Nine Months Later**_

In the ensuing months since the death of their father, an uneasy and simmering truce settled in between Christian, his brothers, and by extension, Ty and the Heartland family. Determined to live up to his end of the bargain with Ty, Christian kept his brothers in-check; sometimes heavy-handed, with the steady corrosion of their fraternal relationship as its cost.

Colt and Chance felt more like hired hands around the ranch then brothers and their resentment towards the older, authoritarian Christian grew day by day. They feared their brother enough however to resist voicing their displeasure, but privately, Colt and Chance fed each other's bitterness and their collective resentment eventually bred hatred.

In Christian's mind, his treatment of his brothers was not only warranted, but necessary. Neither had done a hard day's work their entire life. As the sons of a wealthy man, they had lived off the sweat and toil of others, content to live a certain lifestyle afforded by their now deceased father. Christian on the other hand, had always wanted to learn what it took to run a ranch. He'd roped, herded cows, mucked out barns and earned the respect of others and his father since he was old enough to ride.

The openly evident un-receptive attitude of Hudson's people towards Colt Rawlings didn't help matters with the brothers either. Amy Fleming was everyone's favorite daughter and no one believed her to be the person Colt described in his account of the encounter. Ty's plan had achieved its desired effect as the portion of the town that had little to no knowledge of Amy's assault had now joined forces with those who did in their contempt for Colt Rawlings. In their minds, he was a threat to others and should be in prison. As a result, Colt was shunned and despised by nearly everyone which only served to widened the divide between Colt and Christian.

Chance, they simply either tolerated or ignored.

Christian was altogether another matter however. The more people came to know him, the more he was accepted and liked by the community. Christian made a conscious attempt to lend a hand with his fellow ranchers whenever a need arose. Stemming from his sense of guilt for what his brother had done coupled with his natural character, Christian was kind and courteous to all he came in contact with.

Ty had crossed paths only once with Colt since that day at Maggie's when he turned the tables on the Rawlings family. He and Jackson had gone into town for supplies; stopping for gas on their return, when none other than Colt Rawlings pulled up to the bay adjacent to where father and son stood. It took all the self-control Ty possessed to keep his tongue in-check and not start a confrontation. Jackson stared at Colt with open hatred. During the brief encounter, Colt kept his head down the entire time avoiding eye contact until his tank was full and he had driven away.

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy and Ty's Home**_

"Amy, how's it going with Shiloh today; making progress?"

"Some I guess."

"How did his owner take it when you told him gentling his horse was going to take longer than you expected?"

"What?"

"You know; you told me this morning things were taking longer with Shiloh and you'd have to inform his owner?"

Amy gave Ty a puzzled look for a couple of seconds before recognition slowly formed on her face.

"Oh, yes of course; I forgot. I'll go and call him now."

Ty smiled at his wife in order not to betray his concern with Amy's recent behavior. Though nearly fully healed physically from the injuries suffered at the hands of Colt Rawlings, something wasn't right. In recent weeks, she seemed at times to be detached and removed in subtle ways from the family. She'd give a blank stare in response to a question or comment or would give no reply at all.

On some days, she appeared confused by simple things that had been routine for her in the past. But then she'd be fine the next day and Ty's concerns would fade believing her behavior to be simply the lingering effects of the head trauma she suffered. But just when it appeared Amy was back to normal; another disturbing action would manifest itself. This morning had been such an occurrence.

It was a cool, crisp day in late September; the first day of Amy working with a skittish horse who would spook and run away at the slightest noise. Ty had seen Amy work with horses with similar problems countless times over the years. In the first few days of working with the horse, Amy would spend hours on end gaining the horse's trust and confidence before she began to introduce noise into the equation gradually acclimatizing the horse to sudden sounds. On this day however, after spending the morning with the horse, a listless and disinterested Amy declared the horse to be irreparable and gave up.

When questioned by Ty as to why she was giving up so quickly, a short-tempered Amy snapped, "Don't tell me how to do my job. If you think you know so much, then go ahead and work with him yourself. I'm done!"

Startled by Amy's uncharacteristic outburst and not wanting to trigger her further, Ty replied, "all right, I'm sure you know what you're doing," and went back into the house. When Amy joined him for lunch a while later, she was sweet, affectionate and acted as though the incident had never happened.

On other days though, Amy would spend the time necessary with the horse to identify the root of the problem, but her reading of the horse lacked its normal acuity and the problem remained undetected and unresolved. From his observation of her, Ty couldn't identify anything that this notable behavioral change to be the cause of her being distracted by someone or something else. Rather, she seemed to simply "zone out" for short periods of time. And it was beginning to greatly concern him.

 _Lighten up man! Come on, show a little patience and understanding! After all she went through – the head trauma and emotional distress, it's bound to have affected her. This is probably normal behavior. It's obviously going to take a long time for her to be completely back where she was…Maybe I should speak to the doctor just the same._

But work and the shortness of time intruded on Ty's intent and as yet, no call to the doctor had been made.

After several horses were returned to their owner "un-fixed", faint rumors began to surface in and around Hudson that the "miracle girl's" magic had run through its hour-glass. As a result, business had begun to slow down but if Amy was concerned with her declining business, she hid it well. In fact, she didn't appear concerned at all.

In addition to Amy, Ty's other concern was with Jackson. Though extremely attentive to his mother, Jackson had become aloof and resentful towards his father and sister. Ty's mind drifted back to the day he and Jack returned to Heartland after meeting with Christian Rawlings to inform the family of the truce reached with Christian. Noting his son's visible objection, Ty decided to address it head-on.

"Jackson, you seem to disagree with what I agreed to with Christian Rawlings?"

"I don't like it; it's not right."

Ty regarded his son knowing he needed to tread carefully in how he handled the situation.

"Why isn't it right son?"

"Because it means they get away with it."

"Yes, it does; for now. But what do you think Grandpa and I should have done then with Christian Rawlings?"

"I don't know but not this."

"Should we have just walked away and made plans to get even with Colt Rawlings?"

"Maybe that's exactly what should be done."

"That's what I wanted to do," replied Ty.

Looking up in surprise at his father, Jackson continued. "Well then, why didn't you dad?"

"Because reason and your mother brought me to my senses."

"Maybe we shouldn't be reasonable in this case. He almost killed mom."

"I know he did. What do you think would happened if I'd walked away from Christian and focused only on getting even with Colt Rawlings for what he did?"

"Then he would have gotten what he deserved."

"And if your father had gotten even with him, what would have happened then Jackson?" asked Amy joining the conversation.

"Mom, I know where your going with that but…this just isn't right. That man should be in prison but he's still walking around free after what he did to you. Where's the justice in that."

"You're right Jackson; it isn't right and it's an injustice that Colt Rawlings is a free man. But that's the way life is sometimes. It's not always right and just. And for now, there's nothing we can do to change that. But if your father or you were to go after Colt Rawlings, what happens to you?"

 _Silence_

"Jackson?"

"I don't know mom."

"I think you do, replied Amy tenderly. You or your father end up in jail. And that doesn't help me. Jackson, I want you to understand something; what Colt Rawlings did to me was horrific. I may never completely be over it. He deserves to be in prison. But what would hurt me more; much more; would be if you or your father were to retaliate and end up in prison. I don't know if I could take that."

"I'm not going to prison mom."

"Jackson, interjected Jack. Acting recklessly and foolishly from emotion isn't what makes a man. What makes a man is being careful and thoughtful and acting from reason."

"I get it grandpa; but it still isn't right."

* * *

 _ **Heartland - Amy & Ty's Home; Two Days Later**_

Arriving home after a full day of vet calls, a weary Ty made his way to the fridge for a much needed adult beverage.

"Hi dad," announced Lyndy walking into the room.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Same old, same old."

"Where's mom and Jackson?"

"Jackson went into town after school and mom is out running some errands. She's going to pick him up on her way home. I'm a little worried about him dad; he won't let this thing with the Rawlings go and he blames the rest of us for not doing anything."

"I know Lyndy; but this is one of those things that he may have to figure out on his own. He's not listening to me either."

Further conversation was cut-off by the arrival of Amy walking through the front door.

"Hi everyone, she said as she crossed the room to kiss Ty. How was your day?"

"Good but tiring. I think I vaccinated half the town's animals today."

"Mom, where's Jackson?"

"He's not here?"

"No; remember, you were going to pick him up at Maggie's."

"I was…"

Carefully observing his wife, Ty noted the same blank look of nonrecognition he'd seen several times before on her face the last few weeks.

"I'm so sorry; I guess I forgot. I'll leave now and get him."

"It's alright, Amy, it was just a mix-up. Before you drive all the way into town, let me call Georgie and see if she's free to bring him home."

Dialing Georgie on his cell, Ty waited two rings before she answered.

"Hi Ty."

"Hey Georgie; listen, there was a mix-up on our end and Jackson is stuck at Maggie's needing a ride home."

"He's sitting right next to me…he says Amy was going to pick him up."

"That's the mix-up."

"No worries; I can bring him home."

"Are you sure; it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble. You mind setting an extra plate for me at dinner?"

"Deal; see you soon."

"Ty, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could have forgotten that I was to pick Jackson up."

"It's alright sweetheart; no harm done."

But as he said it, Ty looked past Amy to Lyndy to share a mutual look of concern; fearful something was wrong below the surface.

* * *

 _ **Maggie's**_

"Looks like you're stuck with me a while longer Cuz; I'm going to take you home."

"Sorry to put you out."

"After all these years, Jackson, I've gotten used to it," Georgie replied playfully while lightly punching her cousin in the arm.

"Good grief, Jackson; punching you is like hitting steel. How much are you working out these days?"

"4-5 times a week on average. I've also been taking a full-contact karate class for the last six-months. It's intense. I think I'm getting pretty good at it."

"I don't doubt it. Jeez; before long, I won't be able to kick your butt anymore."

"Before long? That time has long passed Georgie."

Gazing intently at her younger cousin, Georgie realized he was right. Jackson was over six feet tall and looked as though he could bench press a full-grown steer.

"Yeah, you may be right. Go easy on me Jackson, Georgie said with a smile; we're family."

"Always Georgie; I won't ever forget all the times you looked out for me."

"Well, maybe you can return the favor some time. Better be getting you home."

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. I don't know how my Aunt and Uncle can afford to feed you."

"It must be my irresistible charm."

"Dream on lunk-head."

Their playful cousin-to-cousin banter continued until they were outside Maggie's when they noticed two figures approaching them. Though Georgie and Jackson were illuminated standing under the light outside Maggie's, the two men weren't immediately identifiable in only the dim light of the moon.

"Well if it isn't the Fleming cousins; or is it Morris or Borden? How many names do you inbred idiots need anyway?"

As they drew closer, Georgie and Jackson were finally able to make out the faces of Colt and Chance Rawlings. Upon recognition, Jackson immediately tensed seeing the face of the man who had hurt his mother so bad. Noting her cousin's intensity, Georgie took the lead in responding.

"Look Jackson, it's the loser Rawlings brothers. One likes to attack women while the other likes his ass kicked by women. How's that glass jaw working out Chance? By the way, I hear you two were demoted to ranch hands; but that you suck at that too. Christian let you out tonight?"

"We don't take orders from Christian bitch."

"Around the ranch you do from what I've been told. Christian's the one with brains and is running the show. Have you guys mastered mucking the stalls yet? I figure that's about at your level since one doesn't need much in the way of brains for that."

"Why don't you go back to your drugs Fleming? It's all you're good for."

"What a snappy come-back Colt. How long have you been waiting to use that one? And Chance, how are ya? Still no luck with the ladies? Sorry, but I guess they decided to avoid you once the word spread that I laid you out with one punch."

"Shut up Fleming; it was a lucky punch and I wasn't looking."

"Keep on telling yourself that little man. Maybe one day you'll actually believe it."

Seeing his brother was losing his verbal bout with Georgie, Colt decided to change the subject in an effort to gain the upper hand. Turning his attention to Jackson, Colt decided to get under his skin.

"How's your mother kid; does she miss me?"

Blood drained from Jackson's face as his furry immediately rose at Colt's reference.

"Don't ever mention my mother again or I'll finish what we started that night."

But Georgie jumped back in before Jackson lost his temper. "I guess you've got that in common with your younger brother Colt; losing fights to our family."

"I didn't lose."

"Yeah you did. We all saw what your face looked like for days after. A fifteen-year old kid kicked your ass. Watch yourself or he's likely to do it again now."

"Listen to her Rawlings, added Jackson confidently. You ran away that night; you won't be able to now if you start anything."

"You going to take that from him Colt? challenged Chance. Knock him on his ass like you did that night."

"Is that what he told you, demanded Jackson. He sucker punched me in the nuts then jumped in his car and raced away like the coward he is. Just like he's afraid to face me now!"

"You don't want any part of me kid."

"I'll take any part of you you're willing to risk. I'll even let you take the first punch. Go ahead, take your best shot. You're not facing a woman this time."

"Do it Colt, cried Chance. Knock him on his ass!"

"He ain't got the balls, declared Georgie. There's witnesses this time. He won't be able to lie about it again like he did before."

Glancing at Jackson, Georgie saw no sign of panic or fear; only confidence. Believing Jackson would be able to handle himself, Georgie decided to push Colt Rawlings over the edge.

"What's the matter Colt? You only tough when you're hitting a woman?"

"Shut up!"

"You're afraid, aren't you. I thought as much."

"I said shut-up you bitch!"

"Look Jackson; I think he just peed himself, Georgie mocked. I've got to get a picture of this."

"Hit him Colt!" urged Chance.

"Go ahead, listen to your brother, Georgie said. Before you crap yourself too."

Seeing Jackson smile at Georgie's words, finally pushed Colt over the edge. Rage mixed with humiliation washed over Colt's face as he pulled his right fist back before wildly swinging at Jackson.

But Colt's intention was plainly telegraphed and a prepared Jackson easily deflected Colt's punch with his left hand and shot a piston-like right crashing into Colt Rawlings exposed jaw. Rawlings flipped over backwards landing on the street outside Maggie's with a heavy thud; out cold.

A shocked Chance looked down at his fallen brother and then back to Jackson, his fists clenched with intended retaliation evident in his eyes.

"He'll do the same to you little man if you follow your brother's path, declared Georgie. And it was just one punch. What I did to you will feel like a wet kiss in comparison. Think about it. Your choice."

Fear began to overtake revenge on Chance's face; a sign clearly recognized by Georgie.

"Smart choice Rawlings. You don't want the folks there having to scrape two Rawlings bodies off the street instead of just the one."

Dismayed and distracted by his brother's fall, Chance had failed to notice the small group of people that had gathered outside Maggie's to observe the hostilities between the two families.

"Will someone help me with my brother? I need to get him home."

A low murmur began to emit from the crowd but no one moved to assist Chance.

"Looks like you're on your own Chance. I could be wrong but it appears you two aren't too well liked around here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Promise**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **The Way Home From Maggie's**_

Backing her car out of the space near Maggie's before turning on to the main road out of town, Georgie looked over at Jackson without speaking.

"What?" he said.

"Damn Jackson, you took him out with one punch. You weren't kidding about those Karate classes."

"It's called full-contact Karate."

"Whatever; you must be a fast learner cause you reacted to Rawlings swinging at you like he was no more than an irritating bug."

"He really didn't scare me Georgie. I remember the night he attacked mom, I was so anxious to hit him, my punches were too wild and I gave him the opening to hit back. If I had been more deliberate, he wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Is that part of what they're teaching you?"

"Yes; it's not just knowing how to punch and kick, it's being prepared mentally and keeping your cool."

"Well, it's sticking with you. Just remember, when I talk trash with you in the future, I'm only joking."

"I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you Georgie; you know that."

"I do know that; I'm just messing with you."

"By the way, you handled yourself pretty well back there too. You know, matching wits with them."

"If I can't handle those two mentally, then maybe I really should get back into drugs."

"Don't say that Georgie; don't ever say that. I don't ever want you to fall back into that lifestyle; and I'm sorry Rawlings brought that up. He deserved what he got for just saying that!"

"Yeah, and for what he said about your mom. But concerning me, It's fine Jackson. It's not the first time I've heard it. And know this, I'm determined to stay clean for the rest of my life, but I'm no longer delusional enough to think I can make it on my own. It actually helps to talk to you about it."

"Anything I can do to help, all you have to do is ask. You'll always be able to count on me."

"I know that. I love you Cuz."

"Me too."

"You know we need to tell your folks about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm really hungry."

"How is that anything new?"

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

"Hi Jack, Lisa; come on in. What are you two doing here?"

"Just returning the tools I borrowed."

"There was no rush Jack."

"I know, I just wanted to get them back to you before I forgot I had them."

"Well thanks. Have you eaten?"

"No, not as yet."

"Then stay for dinner."

"Lis?"

"We'd love to Ty; thanks."

"Where's Jackson?" inquired Jack looking disappointed.

"He had to go into town after school today. Georgie's bringing him home. They should be here any minute."

"How's my beautiful great-granddaughter?"

"Hi Grandad, said Lyndy hugging Jack. Hi Lisa."

"Hello Lyndy; how's school?"

"Can't complain I guess."

"Where's Amy?" inquired Jack.

"I'm finishing dinner Grandpa, came a voice from the direction of the kitchen. I'll be out in a minute."

"Amy's cooking?"

"You sure you still want to stay Jack?"

"I heard that," called out Amy again.

"Georgie and Jackson are here," announced Lyndy as she peered out the front window.

"Hi son; Georgie," Ty called out as the two walked in the front door.

"Jack, Lisa, what are you guys doing here?"

"I needed to return some tools to Ty and they invited us to stay for dinner."

"Grandpa!" said Jackson enthusiastically.

"Jackson; good to see you."

"Dinner's ready everyone, called Amy. Let's eat."

As the family sat around the table, Georgie was the first to speak.

"Um, she said while briefly glancing at Jackson. There's something we need to tell you. There was a little altercation outside Maggie's tonight."

Immediately on the alert, Ty responded. "What kind of altercation?"

"After we left Maggie's, Jackson and I ran into someone out in the street."

"Who?"

"Colt and Chance Rawlings."

A menacing silence immediately fell over the table.

"And? asked Ty, peering over his fork, his look suddenly serious."

"We basically insulted each other for a couple of minutes. Chance then urged Colt to take a swing at Jackson which he did."

"And?"

Before Georgie could respond further, Jackson spoke up.

"I blocked his punch and hit him."

"Jackson knocked him on his ass and Colt was out like a light," said Georgie adding flavor to Jackson's cryptic response.

Silence blanketed the table again for a few seconds before Ty chose to ask his next question with multiple words this time.

"Were either of you the instigator? Did either of you say anything that facilitated or encouraged Colt to take a swing at you."

"I may have; but no more than the Rawlings did, responded Georgie."

"Georgie," castigated Jack.

"Jackson?" inquired Ty.

"What?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Don't play dumb with me son. Did you instigate it."

"As Georgie said, no more than they did. And it was Rawlings that took a swing at me."

"You couldn't have avoided a confrontation? You couldn't have just walked away?"

"I didn't really want to. It was time someone stood up to Colt Rawlings for what he did instead of giving him a pass."

Jackson's none too subtle criticism of his father did not go unnoticed by Ty.

"And that someone was me?"

"Yes. It's going on a year. How long were we going to wait before someone did something?"

"You did this despite the agreement I made with Christian Rawlings?"

"I never agreed to it," commented Jackson with open contempt.

"But your grandpa and I did on behalf of our families. You knew that. And now the two of you have jeopardized that agreement."

"It wasn't really like that Ty, added Georgie. I admit, I said some things I probably shouldn't have but the Rawlings started it."

"I understand that Georgie, but_"

"You weren't there, interrupted Jackson. The Rawlings were looking for trouble and I was happy to give it to them for what Colt did to mom. Get off Georgie's case; get off of mine!"

Ty eased slowly back in his chair, fixating his focus on his son as he carefully pondered his response to Jackson's disrespectful behavior. But before he could respond, Amy spoke up.

"Jackson, don't speak like that to your father! No matter how you feel about things, your father deserves your respect. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Looking at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes, Jackson rose and said in despair.

"I'm sorry mom, but what do you and dad expect me to do? Not a day goes by when the image of what I saw when I opened the back door of Maggie's that night doesn't go through my head. Seeing you on hood of that car, your clothes…seeing the blood all over your face. Seeing what he did to my MOTHER! And he GOT AWAY WITH IT! I'm GLAD TONIGHT HAPPENED. I'm glad I smashed that piece of shit, Colt Rawlings face in. I'd do it again in a minute and don't ask me to be sorry for it!"

Finishing his sentence, Jackson shoved his chair back on to the floor and stormed out of the house on to the front porch.

Silence again washed over the room in the aftermath of Jackson's outburst.

"Uncle Ty, I'm sorry for tonight, said Georgie. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No Georgie, you don't have anything to be sorry for, replied Ty. Sometimes I forget how this has impacted all of us. Excuse me, but I need to go speak to Jackson."

"Ty, said Jack. I know I'm probably overstepping my bounds, but I'd like to speak to him if you'll let me."

Ty's immediate impulse was to refuse Jack believing this was something that he, as Jackson's father needed to do. His only hesitation was his knowledge of the special bond Jack had with his son but even at that, he decided to turn Jack down.

"I appreciate that Jack, but_"

"Ty, Amy whispered. Let grandpa speak to him. I think it may help for when you do."

Turning to look at Amy, Ty was swayed as he so often had been by his wife's pleas.

"Alright Jack; good luck."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

Arriving back at their ranch, a surly Colt and Chance Rawlings made their way into their late father's study for a drink.

"We can't let this stand Colt, declared Chance. The Fleming's need to pay for what they've done to us."

"Damn straight. That bitch Amy Fleming got hers for how she acted towards me, and next is her son…and the junkie cousin. She set me up and the boy hit me unawares. I don't give a shit what Christian says, there's going to be payback!"

"You damn well better care about what I'll say…and more importantly, what I'll do."

At the sound of Christian's voice, both younger Rawlings brother turn towards the door where Christian stood; his arrival undetected by Colt and Chance.

"This is none of your business, spat a suddenly aggressive Colt. Now leave us the hell alone."

"I'm making it my business little brother, and if you don't like it…either of you; you can try and do something about it. Now tell me what fool thing you did with the Fleming's tonight."

"I told you, it's none of your bus_"

But before Colt could finish his sentence, Christian strode quickly to where the brother's stood and painfully grabbed Colt by the throat.

"Don't ever tell me what my business is or isn't as it relates to this ranch and family. Maintaining his vice like grip on Colt, Christian turned to Chance. Now tell me what happened Chance; NOW!"

"Alright Christian, don't hurt him."

"That depends on your story and honesty."

"We; Colt and I had a little run-in with the Fleming's tonight outside Maggie's."

"What! I told you two to stay clear of the Fleming's. What happened?"

Chance proceeded to detail his spin on what had transpired earlier in the day with Georgie and Jackson, making a point to deflect most of the blame from themselves.

Sustaining his hold around Colt's neck, Christian listened patiently to Chance's account; not fooled by Chance's attempt to blame the Fleming's.

Finally releasing a gasping Colt, Christian studied his two brothers.

"So you're telling me the Fleming's started it and you two simply reacted?"

"Yes."

"So who took the first swing, Colt or Borden? And you better tell me the truth because I'll bet there were people outside Maggie's who saw what happened and who will tell me what actually happened."

"Well, said Colt, his breath still labored, technically I did. But it was the cousin; the junkie who basically dared me."

"Yeah, I bet. Like I said, I'm going to find out the truth to what happened and if I determine you're lying to me; as I suspect you are; you two will regret it, believe me. Now get out of hear and keep your mouths shut."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and speak to Ty Borden to make sure the peace we made still stands."

"You care more about them then you do your own family," said a bitter Colt.

"You idiots call yourselves family? Chance, you picked a fight with Borden's niece and Colt sexually assaulted and beat his wife which indirectly led to dad's death. What kind of family acts like that? Don't go lecturing me about family with the stains you two have on your hands. I'm the only one trying to keep this family and the business dad left us alive!"

"Left you; isn't that what you meant?"

"Why do you think he left me in charge? It's because of the type of actions I just spoke about. And for your information, it was dad's wish that if you two ever come around and start acting like responsible adults; that I make you partners in the business. And I committed to him I would. Because that's what I want. For you to start caring about something other than yourselves!"

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

Opening the front door and stepping on to the porch, Jack immediately spotted his great-grandson in a chair at the far end of the porch seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"You mind some company?"

"No, I don't mind Grandpa. Did dad put you up to it?"

"No, it was my idea."

Easing his way into the chair next to Jackson, Jack went silent allowing them both to contemplate the next few moments.

"Jackson, can I ask you a question?" said Jack finally breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"What are you so angry about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean Jackson. You've been angry at everything and everyone for months now."

"It's…it's that…"

"You've always been able to talk to me Jackson. Tell me what's eating away at you."

"It's dad; well mostly him. It's dad and the whole family; even you Grandpa."

Knowing full well what was bothering his great-grandson, Jack never the less wanted Jackson to communicate it on his own; knowing he'd be better for doing it.

"What is it that your dad and the rest of us have done to make you so angry? And do the rest of us include your mother?"

"No, not mom, though she agrees with dad. It's everybody."

"What is it Jackson?"

"You all act like nothing ever happened; to mom. Like everything is fine."

"We do? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Grandpa! Mom was beaten up and almost raped and the man responsible walks around today a free man. And dad says we can't do anything about it."

"That's three things Jackson. Are you mad about all three?"

"What do you mean Grandpa…three things?"

"We act like nothing happened to your mom; the man responsible for what happened to your mom is a free man; and we don't do anything about it. Which one is it, or is it all three?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you won't say?"

"Why are you doing this Grandpa? Of all people, I thought you'd be on my side."

"I'm always on your side Jackson and will always be until the day I die. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I love you more than I possibly thought I could love a great-grandchild. But that doesn't mean I'm always going to agree with you. Now tell me which one are you really angry about."

"That we're not doing anything about it! That dad isn't doing anything about it and is preventing the rest of us from doing anything! Colt Rawlings needs to pay for what he did to mom."

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"With everything I just said?"

"No; I agree with the last thing you said. That Colt Rawlings needs to pay for what he did to my Granddaughter."

"Then why doesn't dad do anything?"

"What would you have him do?"

"I don't know, anything. He needs to make Rawlings pay for what he did to mom; his wife!"

"Do you think he's wanted to make Rawlings pay?"

"Yes, I'm sure he has Grandpa. And I know he fears what would happen to him…to any of us if we were to retaliate."

"Do you think that's a good reason for not doing anything?"

"I don't know; maybe."

"I think you do know Jackson. Sometimes doing what needs to be done means not doing anything at all…for the moment. That's what your father has done and is doing. Believe me, if I know your father, he has plans for Colt Rawlings. And what he did in town that day; making everyone aware of the Rawlings story and the truth, was a start. But he's not going to be reckless and do something that would harm his family."

"One of the responsibilities that comes with being a husband and father is putting the needs of your wife and family above your own. I've known a lot of husbands and fathers who've failed at that. Your father on the other hand…well, I've known him for a long time; well before he and your mother got married. I've watch him grow and mature. I've watched him work hard and strive to be a good husband to my Granddaughter and father to my great-grandchildren. I've watched him for many years Jackson. Your father is a good husband and a good father; one of the best if not the best I've known. I've watched him always put the needs of Amy, you and Lyndy above his own. Always."

"Lisa and I think of him as a son Jackson, and are proud to do so."

"I know he's a good dad Grandpa; I couldn't ask for anyone better. But…but…"

"But what Jackson?"

Jackson turned to look directly at Jack with a look of pain and agony etched across his face; a look Jack had never seen before.

"You weren't there Grandpa; Dad wasn't there. None of you were there! You didn't see what I saw. None of you saw what he had done to her; to mom. Her face was all bloody from where he had repeatedly hit her. And that wasn't all; mom…mom was naked, lying on the hood of a car with him standing over her grabbing at her pants. That bastard had torn mom's shirt and underwear off. And what he was about to do to her…I…I. He did that to my MOM!"

Resisting the urge to speak in an effort to comfort his great-grandson, Jack chose to let Jackson get it all out.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson continued.

"After we fought, and he ran away, I took my coat off and covered her up. I knelt down and took her head in my arms and though she could barely speak, she told me to call an ambulance and dad. And as I was trying to comfort her, she just passed out. But I wasn't sure if that's all it was at the time. I then picked her up and carried her into Maggie's and yelled for someone to call an ambulance. And I held her not knowing if she would live or die waiting for the ambulance to come."

"I'll never get that picture of mom all battered and beaten out of my head; never! I wanted to kill him Grandpa; and I would have if I had been able. I still want to kill him. I want to kill him right now!"

"So do I. Jackson, no son should have to experience what you had to with your mother. And you're not wrong in wanting revenge on Rawlings. But there are things in life we can't control. But it's the things we can control, and how we act that defines a person."

"I want you to know this Jackson; and believe me when I tell you your father feels the same way I do. I couldn't be prouder for how you handled yourself with your mother that night. How you saved your mothers life; how you saved my grand-daughter. You wanting to kill Rawlings; so do I Jackson; so does your father. And lessor men than your father would have tried. But do you know why he hasn't?"

"Because he doesn't want to go to jail."

"It's much bigger than that Jackson; much bigger."

"Why then?"

"Because your father is putting the needs of his wife and children before his own because that's the kind of man he is. He knows that to take the kind of action he wants to, would be wrong. It would come at a heavy price. He's not only listening to your mom's wishes, he's setting an example for you; his son on how a man should act."

"The way your father is acting and the kind of man he is, is the kind of man I hope you grow up to be. And I'm confident you will."

"So dad is going against his own instincts; against his own desires for the sake of mom and the rest of us?"

"That's right. He's doing the right thing even though it's probably the hardest thing he's ever done. Because he knows that if he were to act; act in the way he so badly wants to; and I'm talking about him tearing Colt Rawlings apart; he would be the one arrested and sent to jail. And then where would your mother be? Where would you and Lyndy be? You see Jackson, your father is doing the right thing. That's what he's always tried to do since he first came to Heartland."

"And it's just my opinion, but you shouldn't be mad at him for that. You should be proud of him and thankful to have such a good man as your father. But that's what I think. What's more important now is what you think."

Two generations of Bartlett's looked at each other for several seconds without speaking; both knowing it was decision time for the younger; that Jackson had reached one of those central cross-roads in life moments, when his next step would be decisive in determining the type of person he would be.

"I think I understand Grandpa. It's tearing dad up inside that Rawlings has gotten away with what he did to mom but he's keeping that to himself knowing it would only make matters worse if he acted on his impulses. And by doing that, he's looking out for his family."

"Exactly Jackson."

"Your dad is doing the right thing, which also happens to be the hard thing. Doing the right thing is easy when there's no cost Jackson. But doing the right thing when it costs you and goes against every instinct you have; that's hard. But it's doing the right thing when it's hard; that defines a person. It defines one's character as it has with your dad. And I believe it will with you too."

Jackson was silent for several seconds before responding.

"I want you to know something Grandpa. I don't just want to be the kind of man my father is; I also want to be the kind of man you are."

"Nothing would make me prouder, Jack said with a smile."

"One more thing Jackson."

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Before tonight, I'd never seen you disrespectful towards your father. I hope tonight was a one-time thing."

"It was Grandpa; I promise."

"I think you need to fix that; don't you?"

"Yes; I'm going to do that right now."

As Jackson began to head towards the front door, he hesitated briefly looking back at Jack.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Jackson."

"Thanks for listening and straightening me out."

"I think you did that on your own but I'll always be here to listen to you."

"I know that; I love you Grandpa."

"And I love you Jackson; always."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 19**

For the first time since the attack on his mother, Jackson Borden began to see the aftermath of his mother's ordeal and the decisions made by this father through the lens of others beyond his own. And from Jack's astute words, he now understood how difficult it had been for his father to resist the urge for retaliation and the price he paid for agreeing to end hostilities with the Rawlings. And with that realization came guilt; guilt in how he had treated his father, sister and other members of the Heartland family.

With Jack's words, both kind and harsh, fresh in his mind, Jackson went back inside and apologized to his father and the family for his words and actions. He acknowledged how self-absorbed he had been and while looking directly at Ty, he spoke of his admiration for the sacrifice his father had made at the expense of Ty's want for revenge. When Ty rose and walked to his son and embraced him, no one around the table that night managed to hold back their tears; and in particular, Amy. The gulf between Jackson and the rest of the family and most notably Ty, had grieved her for months and to see her son reconcile with Ty, brought Amy the most joy she'd experienced since that horrible night outside Maggie's when a part of her was irreparably damaged. A part that would never be restored and she'd never get back.

Later that night, after Jack and Lisa had left and Georgie and his family had gone to bed, Ty sat in his recliner, alone with his thoughts and unable to sleep. Though relieved his relationship with Jackson had been repaired, Ty's heart and mind remained unsettled.

 _Things still aren't right; I can feel it. Christian and I can try to keep the peace but after today and the incident with Georgie and Jackson, I don't believe Colt and Chance will ever let things go. But I don't know what I can do about them. What if they try and Lyndy or Jackson…would they go after Georgie or even Amy again? Any one of us could be their next target. But how do I guard against what they might do? I don't know where to start. I can't watch them all 24 hours a day! Maybe I should speak to Jack, Tim and Mitch. Maybe we can come up with some kind of plan between the four of us to keep everyone safe…I should include Peter too._

"Ty, are you alright; is everything OK?"

Interrupted from his thoughts, Ty turned to see Amy approaching him with a worried look on her face.

"Just a lot on my mind. Sorry if woke you."

As she reached him, Amy eased herself down on to Ty's lap, lying crossways on the now shared recliner with her feet dangling over the arm of the chair. Nestling her head on her husband's chest, Amy raised her head long enough to lightly kiss him as Ty wrapped his left arm securely around his wife's neck and shoulder.

"You cold?"

"A little," Amy replied.

Ty momentarily removed his arm from Amy's shoulder, reached for the afghan blanket on the floor and spread it across the two of them.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Mmmm; that's feels good," Amy said as she snuggled closer.

Ty responded by brushing the hair from her face with his right hand and stroking her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed leaning in to return Amy's kiss.

Smiling at his compliment, Amy brushed Ty's face with her hand. "Something's bothering you; what is it."

"The Rawlings."

"After what happened tonight, are you worried Christian won't keep his word?"

"No, I believe Christian to be an honorable man. It's his brother's I worry about. I think they hold us responsible for their father's death and are hell-bent on hurting our family. It's payback in their minds."

"They won't listen to Christian?"

"Christian has been able to control them so far, but I fear it won't last. Take today; they were looking for trouble with Georgie and Jackson and I believe they will continue to look for other opportunities to start something…regardless of what Christian and I have agreed to."

"What are you going to do?"

"Speak to Christian again, I think. Maybe we can come up with a plan to help keep the peace."

"I think you should. Ty, we can't let anything happen to Jackson."

"I know; he just has to keep his temper in check. I think his talk with Jack tonight went a long way and really helped."

"I'm so happy things are good again with you and Jackson."

"Me too and I'm glad he spoke to Jack. Those two have some special kind of bond."

"Yes they do," agreed Amy. He couldn't have two better influences in his life that you and Grandpa."

"I believe Jack would do anything for the boy. I've never seen someone more proud."

"Jackson's been a godsend for Grandpa. He loves Jackson as much as he's ever loved anyone. But Ty, I never realized until tonight how much what happened affected Jackson."

"I hadn't either, but I should have. If he hadn't been with you that night…"

At Ty's implication, Amy shuddered with momentarily fear and burrowed deeper into Ty's arms.

"It's OK, soothed Ty. He's never going to hurt you again; I promise."

"I hope Georgie made it home alright, Amy commented. Do you think you should call her just to be sure?"

"She's here, sleeping in Lyndy's room. We told her she could stay here tonight; remember?"

"Oh, of course; I forgot. I'm tired I guess. I think I'll go back to bed. You coming?"

"In a few minutes."

"Don't stay up too late. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Amy rose and walked towards their bedroom, Ty followed his wife's form with his eyes and if Amy had turned around at that moment, she would have caught the uneasiness etched across Ty's face.

 _Something's not right. Her forgetfulness doesn't seem to be improving. In fact, it might be getting slightly worse. The kids have noticed it as well. Could she have suffered some kind of brain damage from her head injuries from the attack? I think I better speak to Doctor Virani._

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

Giving Christian the excuse of checking on the herd, Colt and Chance Rawlings rode their horses out on to the vast acreage that was the Rawlings property. Not wanting to risk being overheard by anyone near the ranch house, the younger Rawlings brothers had decided to use the opportunity of riding the range to plot the downfall of their older brother Christian.

"I don't know about you Chance, but I'm not living the rest of my life under Christian's thumb. Always needing his permission to do anything or make any decisions. We're every bit dad's son's as he is."

"I'm not disagreeing with you Colt, but what can we do? Dad left Christian in charge. Our hands are tied."

"Well, maybe they don't have to be. Do you think dad would have put him in charge knowing Christian would make peace with the very people that killed him? Not a chance…pardon the pun. In time, Christian's going to ruin everything dad built. It's obvious. Look how the people of the town no longer fear or respect the Rawlings name. They hate us. Christian tries to make nice with them but they're laughing at him behind his back. That's Borden and the rest of the Bartlett clan's doing. We can't let it stand! We've got to do something to restore the Rawlings name and brand back to its rightful place. Are you with me Chance?"

Pausing to consider Colt's intent, Chance replied.

"I'm with you Colt. Count me in. Now what's your plan."

"Good Chance; now here's what we're going to do. We've got to get Christian away from the ranch where he'll experience a _little accident_."

* * *

 _ **Heartland - Amy & Ty's Home**_

With Lyndy and Jackson on their way to school, Ty and Amy sat at their kitchen table savoring Tim Hortons original blend coffee; the morning sun streaking through the bay window and across the table; and most notably, each other's company.

Seeing the sun catching Amy's hair, Ty marveled at his wife natural beauty.

"I don't know how you do it," he commented.

"Do what?"

"You're more beautiful now than when we first met over twenty-five years ago. And look at me, my hair is beginning to match the grey in my beard. Before long, people are going to think I'm your father."

"Nice try Ty Borden. Your light grey has only served to make you more ruggedly handsome. Do you think I don't notice how the women in town look at you? And don't even get me started on the college girls and the things they say when you pass by them. They act like you're some sort of rock star."

"Yeah right; from the 80's maybe. But thanks for flattering a rapidly aging man."

"It's true my dear husband. The girls all think you're _hot_."

"Come on; now I know you're making it up. How could you possibly know that?"

"Uh, hello; who lives in this house?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have a teenage daughter. Her name is Lyndy. You should meet her sometime."

"Very funny, but what does Lyndy have to do with it?"

"Ty Borden; I love you more than I can measure but sometimes, I think you are the most clueless man in the world when it comes to women," Amy said with a smile.

Returning his wife's expression, Ty replied. "I don't doubt that for a minute but let me tell you, I've got lots of company on my side of the gender pool. None of us know what women think."

"Don't I know that. You, Grandpa, dad, and Caleb could pour all you know about women into that coffee mug of yours and still have plenty of room for cream."

"That's probably true, but back to Lyndy…"

"Ty! Amy exclaimed; unlike you men who express their feelings about once a decade, women talk; especially mothers and daughters. Your daughter and I are no exception. She's told me what her friends have said about you."

"I hope I haven't embarrassed her too much."

"You haven't. Though she needs to act as though she doesn't know what her friends are talking about in front of them, deep down, she's kind of proud all her friends think her dad is sexy."

"Clearly, Lyndy has intelligent and perceptive friends," Ty commented with a smile.

"I hate to burst your bubble husband, but the truth is, though you are admired, you come in a distant second with Lyndy's friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? All of Lyndy's friends think that Jackson is the cutest guy in school."

"I had no idea."

"I'm not surprised, laughed Amy. He probably doesn't know either. But according to Lyndy, Jackson is viewed as the really hot one."

"He takes after his mother."

Rising to move on to Ty's lap, Amy lightly kissed her husband.

"You're sweet but Jackson is a spitting image of his father…with a little bit of his great-grandfather sprinkled in. But you know what?"

"What?" asked Ty beginning to thoroughly enjoy himself since Amy had left her chair.

"All the girls are wrong."

"About what?"

"About Jackson being better looking than you Doctor Borden. No one is better looking than you."

Before Ty could answer, Amy leaned in to kiss him again; this time with increased hunger and passion.

Ty quickly responded by returning Amy's kiss with equal desire and within seconds, he undid Amy's robe, reached behind her and began stroking her back.

Before things could progress further, a vehicle could be heard pulling up into the driveway followed by a closing of a car door.

"Who could that be?" asked Amy.

"Damn, I lost track of time, said Ty. It's Christian Rawlings."

"Christian Rawlings? Responded Amy. I didn't know he was stopping by."

"Amy, don't you remember? I told you an hour ago Christian called and asked to see me this morning about what happened in town yesterday with Georgie and Jackson."

"I must not have heard you. Anyway, I'm going to go and change. Be right back."

But Ty's increasing concern with Amy's lack of memory was quickly interrupted by Christian knocking on the door.

"Christian, good morning. Come on in. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks Ty, but I've already had my quota for the day."

"I understand. If I have more than two cups, I find myself in the bathroom every twenty minutes. Age is beginning to creep up on me I guess. You said you wanted to talk about what happened last night."

"I do, replied Christian. I don't know exactly what happened between my brother's and your son and niece, but I suspect the story my brother's fed me was probably the opposite of what exactly happened."

"Would you like to hear their side of the story?"

"Yes, I would."

Ty proceeded to convey to Christian that Colt and Chance were the aggressors but were equally egged on by Georgie and Jackson.

"I figured it was something like that Ty. I wanted to see you in person to let you know that as far as I'm concerned, what we agreed to still stands. And I'm hoping you feel the same."

As Ty was about to respond, Amy emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready for the day's work with her client's horses.

"Good morning Christian; did Ty offer you coffee?"

"He did and good morning to you Mrs. Borden."

"Call me Amy, please."

"Thank you Amy, I will."

"Amy, Christian came here this morning to say that despite what happened last night, he intends on keeping the peace with our family. And I was about to tell him I plan on doing the same," Ty said with a reassuring look at Christian.

"That's good to hear, replied Amy but last night…What happened last night?"

Careful to hide his mounting worry, Ty answered. "The altercation between Georgie, Jackson and Christian's brothers."

"Oh yes, of course. Christian, I'm truly sorry for the part my son and niece played in what happened. Both his great-grandfather and Ty spoke to Jackson last night and I'm confident nothing like that will happen again."

"She's right Christian. Jackson has been carrying a lot of guilt and pent-up anger ever since that night Amy was attacked; far too much for anyone of his age should have to deal with. I believe we came to an understanding last night and Jackson is seeing things more clearly."

"That's good to hear; thank you both. That's all I really came to see you about. I've got a lot of work ahead of me today so I should be getting back. Thanks again for seeing me and your understanding."

"Thank you Christian; drive safely."

After seeing Christian Rawlings to the door, Ty turned back to Amy.

"I'm glad he came; he's a good man."

"I would agree. Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Yes, If I don't get moving, I'll be late."

Reaching for his coat, Ty quickly kissed Amy, said his goodbyes and was out the door and into his truck. As he reached the end of their driveway, Ty reached for his phone in his jacket pocket.

Scrolling through his contacts to the V's, Ty tapped on a number.

"Doctor Virani, this is Ty. I know I don't have an appointment, but I was hoping you'd have time to see me for a few minutes this morning. It's about Amy and I'm beginning to get very worried."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. I'll try to be more timely going forward. Please leave your comments both good and bad as I always look forward to reading them.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 20**

As Ty pulled into the parking lot of the medical building where Doctor Tricia Virani maintained her practice, slight twinges of fear of the unknown began prickle the back of his neck.

 _What if this is serious? What if she's suffered a permanent brain injury? What if…_

But his foreboding thoughts of Amy's health were suddenly invaded by the prickling morphing into tremors and within a few more seconds, Ty was shaking uncontrollably as an ominous dread began to permeate throughout his body from an image of Amy in a vegetative state lying in a hospital bed that had pierced his brain.

Ty remained nearly paralyzed in his truck for what seemed like an eternity before the tremors finally subsided leaving him gulping for air as one who had just finished a long-distance race. Exiting unsteadily from his truck, the cool morning breeze hit his plastered shirt causing Ty to shiver as he realized he had been sweating profusely from his panic attack over his worst fears of what could be wrong with Amy.

Willing himself to ignore his fear of what might be, Ty made his way into Doctor Virani's office and up to the receptionist.

"Good morning, my name is Ty Borden; Doctor Virani is expecting me."

"Yes Mr. Borden, the doctor told me you would be stopping by. I'll let her know you are here; one moment please."

Within a few seconds, Tricia Virani entered the reception area dressed in her white coat with a stethoscope draped around her neck.

"Ty, it's good to see you."

"Hi Tricia, thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"It sounded important; come on back to my office."

Entering Doctor Virani's office, Tricia motioned for Ty to sit.

"So, tell me what's going on Ty?"

"It's Amy Tricia."

"What's wrong with her Ty; and shouldn't she be here?"

"She probably should be but when I left the house a while ago, I decided to call you hoping you'd be able to see me."

"Alright Ty, I'm listening."

"Well, you remember Amy's attack. For sometime now, I've noticed occasional memory lapses and forgetfulness but until recently, they seemed too minor and infrequent to overly concern me. I assumed they were remnants of her injuries and simply part of the recovery process. Lately however, the memory lapses seem to be increasing and she's forgetting things she shouldn't. Simple things that never happened before."

"Interesting; the things she's forgetting; are they things from some years ago in her past or are they things more recent?"

"Definitely more recent; often something from the same day or day before."

"Does she appear to be conscious of the things she's forgetting once you remind her?"

"No."

"When she forgets something and you tell her what it is, does she seemed concerned she hadn't remembered it?"

"No; she just says, _oh of course, or that's right_ , like it was nothing. Something along those lines."

"Have you noticed any other behavior in Amy that seems out of the ordinary?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean by that?"

"The change in Amy's behavior isn't something that happened overnight; it's been gradual so it's harder to detect. But…she seems to be confused sometimes about simple things."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Well, the other day, she was starting to make coffee and I noticed she sort of stopped half way through and was…it was like she was trying to think what to do next. So I walked over to where she was standing and saw that she didn't have a filter to put in the coffee maker. When I opened up the cupboard and took one out, she said, "Oh, right." It was like she knew she was missing something but could put her finger on what it was."

"What else have you've noticed?"

"Several times she's become angry over something minor and has lashed out. It seemed to rise up from nowhere. But before long, she'd be back to the old Amy as though it never happened."

"Anything more?"

"Nothing specific. It's just…just…something's not right with Amy Tricia. I feel it and it has me scared."

Tricia Virani remained silent for a moment as she deliberated in her mind what Ty had described.

Finally, Ty broke the silence. "What do you think it is Tricia? Do I have reason to be concerned or am I overreacting?"

"I don't think you're overreacting Ty and I'm glad you contacted me."

"So you think something's wrong with Amy; what, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not ready to reach a conclusion yet Ty, but I think we need to take your concerns seriously. I'm not an expert in the field of head trauma and its effects, but I know someone who is. His name is Doctor Kinkaid and he's part of a practice in Calgary. I'm going to call him and see if he can make time to see Amy. Are you OK with that?"

"Yes, please call him."

"Alright, I'm going to call him right now. You can stay here if you'd like."

Pulling out her phone, Tricia Virani scrolled through her contacts and tapped the screen. As it began to ring, she put the call on speaker.

After three rings, a man's voice answered.

"Tricia, how are you?"

"I'm good Stan, and you?"

"The same, but I'm guessing you're not calling to simply to exchange pleasantries."

"That's true Stan. Listen, I know this is incredibly short notice but I have a friend who came to see me this morning; as a matter of fact, he's here now and listening. His wife, her name is Amy, was brutally attacked nine or ten months ago and suffered significant head trauma including facial bone fractures. Her husband just described some recent memory problems his wife seems to be experiencing that triggered my call to you. I'd really like to have you examine her if there's any way you could fit her in."

"After all you've done for me and Ellie, you know I'll see this Amy. Let me see here…how does Thursday, 10am sound?"

Tricia looked at Ty who immediately responded. "I'll make it work."

"Thursday at 10 it is Stan. Thank you so much for doing this. We'll see you then."

"Any time Tricia; I look forward to seeing you."

After Tricia had disconnected the call, Ty commented, "You're coming too?"

"As long as you don't mind."

"Mind, I'd love for you to go. Don't you have patients scheduled though?"

"I'll clear my schedule. You and Amy are special friends and I want to be there."

"Thank you, Tricia. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. But I need to ask you, what do you suspect is wrong with Amy?"

"I'd rather not speculate at this point Ty. Let's have Doctor Kinkaid examine her first. What are you going to tell Amy?"

"The truth, I guess. I hope she doesn't get angry with me for coming to you first before speaking with her."

"I hope so too. How about I meet you at the ranch Thursday morning and drive with you?"

"That would be perfect Tricia; and thanks again."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

Mending a fence in one of the many holding pens scattered across the ranch he'd assumed oversight of, Christian Rawlings paused from his work at the sound of approaching hoofbeats. Within a few seconds, a rider appeared over the ridge that Christian recognized immediately but was surprised at his arrival just the same.

"What are you doing here Chance?"

"Thought I come and lend you a hand. I was getting bored back at the ranch."

"When has repairing fences ever been considered exciting work?" Christian chuckled.

"It gets me away from the ranch and gave me a chance to ride. Something I haven't done in a few days."

"I'm glad you came and welcome your help. Where's Colt."

"Went into town I think; saw him leave a few hours ago."

"Chance, I want you to know, the way things are between us is not how I want it. Despite everything that's happened, I still want us to work together. We're brothers."

"What about Colt?"

"There are serious issues when it comes to Colt. He sexually assaulted Amy Fleming and nearly beat her to death. I can't just overlook that."

"He wasn't charged Christian; innocent until proven guilty."

"This isn't a courtroom Chance. I know he did it; dad knew he did it and I think you do too."

"I don't know Christian; none of us were there. And like you said, we're brothers."

"Brothers doesn't cover everything Chance. Colt should be in prison for what he did. Amy Fleming has an impeccable reputation and I don't believe for a minute she initiated what happened with Colt. His story is BS and what he did was evil; pure _."

Before Christian could finish his sentence, the two brothers were by startled by grunting and thrashing sounds coming from the woods which lay about thirty yards behind were Christian stood. On his horse about fifteen feet further away from where Christian was by the round pen, Chance peered past his brother towards the woods. Christian quickly turned to look in the same direction when without further warning, what appeared to be a wild boar, crazed of eyes, snorting and frothing at the mouth emerged from the shelter of the trees racing straight to where Christian stood.

"Christian, look out!" screamed Chance.

* * *

Making his way back to Heartland after leaving Trisha Virani, Ty pondered how he would break the news to Amy that she was to see a Doctor in Calgary in two days.

 _I guess the straight approach is the best. I'm going to be honest and tell her how I've been concerned about her and decided to call Tricia on the spur of moment. Face it, she's going to be angry with me no matter how I tell her._

Pulling into the driveway, Ty cut the engine and made his way into the house.

"Amy, you here? Amy!"

 _Maybe she's in the barn_

Leaving the house and making his way across the yard to the barn, Ty soon detected sounds of Amy's presence with the horses.

Startled at the unexpected appearance of her husband, Amy exclaimed, "Ty! You scared me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the clinic?"

"Something came up and I got Scott to cover for me. Can we go into the house for a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's going on Ty? Are Lyndy and Jackson alright?"

"They're fine. I'll tell you when we get in the house."

Fear and anxiety began an immediate slow rise inside Amy but she decided to delay further questions until they were inside. Entering the house, Amy strode purposefully towards the kitchen table followed by Ty. As they sat opposite of each other, Amy spoke.

"Ty, please tell me what is going on," she pleaded.

"Amy, you may be angry with me over what I'm about to say, but I called Tricia Virani this morning after I left and went to see her."

"Are you sick; is there something wrong with you?" asked Amy, her voice laced with dread.

"No, everything is fine with me…I went to see her about you."

"Me? Why would you see her about me?" Amy questioned not hiding her irritation at Ty's secretive actions.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry; I should have spoken to you, but for a while now, I've been worried about you. So when I left for work this morning, I decided to call Doctor Virani. It wasn't anything I had planned."

"What are you so worried about you couldn't speak to me first? That you had to go behind my back?"

Cringing inside at Amy's indictment, Ty replied. "For months now, you've been…forgetful at times. At first, I didn't pay much attention to it thinking it was a result of your head injuries. But recently, I've noticed it seems to be happening more often. So I decided to call Doctor Virani."

Staring at Ty with a steely gaze, Amy's displeasure with her husband was obvious.

"Something you've been concerned about for months and you didn't speak to me about it. Who else have you spoken to about me?"

"No one Amy, no one. I haven't said anything because I thought it was probably just the lingering effects of your injuries. But it hasn't seemed to have improved. And after this morning, I became more worried so I called Tricia and met with her a while ago."

"You met with Tricia to talk about me…but without me or without speaking to me first, stated Amy, with anger mounting in her tone. I can't believe you would do that. And what about this morning?"

"When I mentioned that Christian was here to discuss what happened the night before between his brothers, Georgie and Jackson, you didn't remember. And I wasn't trying to go behind your back. It wasn't anything I planned. It simply came to me this morning when I left so I contacted Tricia. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you first."

As Ty finished his apology, Amy leaned back in her chair trying to control her anger over what Ty had done.

"Ty, you're my husband; I thought we were supposed to share things. You clearly don't hold to that view."

"Amy, that's not_"

"Is there anything else about this…or other things you haven't told me?"

"Yes, there's one more thing from my meeting with Tricia."

When Amy chose not to speak, Ty continued.

"Doctor Virani asked me several questions about my concerns and your memory lapses. She_"

"My memory is fine! There's nothing wrong with me…she what?"

"Doctor Virani called a friend of hers in Calgary; a specialist. He wants to see you. He moved some things around on his schedule and can see you Thursday at 10am."

"Thursday; the day after tomorrow. And I suppose you said yes?"

"I did."

"Anything else? Are you going to pick-out the clothes I wear; how I do my hair; my shoes?"

"Amy please, it's not like that. I was worried about you. I never meant to anger you. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Silence began to fill the room as Ty waited for Amy to respond but she chose to only stare at Ty with open contempt and anger. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Amy spoke.

"I'm going back out to the barn and I don't want you to follow me. In fact, it would be best if you went to work and left me alone for a while."

And without giving Ty a chance to reply or another look, Amy arose from her chair, strode through the family room, and made her way out the front door.

* * *

 _ **Amy & Ty's Home – Later That Night**_

After a miserable and guilt-ridden day at the clinic in the aftermath of his painful time with Amy earlier in the day, a despondent Ty arrived home about 6pm. Walking in the front door, Ty took immediate notice that the family room and kitchen were empty. As he removed his coat, Lyndy and Jackson emerged from their rooms and motioned for Ty to come to where they were standing.

"Dad, said Lyndy in a hushed tone, somethings wrong with mom. She's been her room since we got home from school and won't come out. She says she's not feeling well but I think it's something more than that."

"It's alright Lyndy; I upset your mother this morning and she became pretty angry with me."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I probably shouldn't; it might only make her more upset."

"Dad, said Jackson joining the conversation, we're not kids any more. Please tell us; we won't say anything. Truth is, Lyndy and I have been worried about mom lately."

"Alright, I'll tell you but first, please tell me what you've been worried about."

"Tell him Lyndy."

"Mom just…doesn't seem to be herself lately. Jackson and I can't quite put our finger on it but…it's almost like her mind seems to wander at times and she forgets things."

Taken back by Lyndy and Jackson's observation about Amy, Ty became quiet.

"What is it dad? You've noticed it too, haven't you?" commented Lyndy.

"That's it, isn't dad, declared Jackson. That's what upset mom this morning. You brought it up, didn't you?"

"How did you two get so smart?"

"We inherited it from you and mom; well, not as much with Jackson obviously." replied Lyndy adding the playful jab at her brother.

"Very funny," replied Jackson.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you stays with us; only us. Understand?"

"Yes," brother and sister said in unison.

"For sometime now, I've been worried about your mother. I've also observed some forgetfulness on her part that lately, seems to have gotten worse. When I left the house this morning after another such incident with mom, I called Doctor Virani. She listened to what I had to say and setup an appointment for mom with a specialist in Calgary on Thursday. But make no mistake, I made it worse. I spoke to your mother about it this morning and she became angry with me for speaking to Doctor Virani without speaking to her first. And she's right, I should have told her about it."

"Dad, said Lyndy, her voice betraying a slight tremble, what's wrong with mom."

"I don't know Lyndy, but I hope we'll find out on Thursday. It's probably just the lingering effect of what happened to her but we need to know for sure. Have you kids eaten?"

"Not yet."

"I know it's not much, but how about something simple tonight like grilled cheese?"

"That's fine with me dad," replied Jackson.

"Would you two mind getting it started? I'm going to go and check on your mother."

As Ty walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, Lyndy and Jackson began preparing grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchen.

Tapping lightly on the door, Ty called out in a quiet voice, "Amy, can I come in."

After a couple of seconds, Ty was rewarded with a, "come in."

Gently pushing the door open, Ty observed Amy sitting in a chair by the bed in her robe looking like she'd been there all day, staring at the wall.

"Amy, I want to apologize for seeing Doctor Virani without speaking to you first. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

Taken back by Amy's cryptic and unfeeling response, Ty paused momentarily before continuing.

"Are you alright Amy?"

"I'm fine; just tired."

"Are you hungry? Lyndy and Jackson are making grilled cheese. Would you like one?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Amy replied in the same deadpan voice she used since Ty entered the room.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No; can you close the door? I think I'm going to go to bed."

Alarmed at Amy's disconsolate manner, Ty decided now was not the time to bring up the Thursday appointment.

"Alright, I'll check on you later to see if you need anything." Ty waited for a reply but when Amy remained silent, Ty gently closed the door and left; more worried now about his wife's condition since that time so many months ago when her injuries were fresh.

* * *

 _ **Later That Evening**_

Nearing 11pm and Lyndy and Jackson in bed, Ty settled in on his comfortable recliner in the family room. He'd told himself his choice of the recliner over his bed where his wife slept was out of concern for not wanting to wake her but he knew inside the real reason was Amy's strange mood and behavior he'd witnessed earlier that evening. But sleep was evasive this particular night.

As much as he tried, Ty failed to prevent the fog of fear that had slowly infiltrated his thoughts throughout the day until it entirely engulfed him. A fear of something unknown that was harming the one person who meant more to him than anyone or thing in his life.

As he began to finally drift off well after midnight, the opening of his bedroom door and accompanying dim streak of light roused him. Out walked Amy to where Ty lay and as she reached him, Ty could see the fresh tears that lined her face. Moving his blanket aside as an invitation, Amy collapsed into her husbands' arms and buried her face into Ty's chest. Holding her close as she cried, Ty stroked Amy's hair trying his best to comfort her.

"Amy I'm sorry for today…it's just that I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry too for overreacting Ty. I know you were only doing what you thought best for me. I…I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like…like I've lost control of myself and I don't know why."

"It's going to be alright; I promise. You're going to see the doctor on Thursday and find out what's wrong."

"You're going to be there with me, aren't you?"

"Absolutely, I'll be there the whole time."

"Ty, what if…what if there is something seriously wrong with me?"

"There won't be. You're going to be fine."

"I'm scared Ty."

Holding her closer to his chest, Ty did his best to calm his wife's fears. But his efforts did nothing to quiet his own.

"Ty, will you come to bed with me now? I just want you to hold me."

"Yes, as long as you need me to. I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

* * *

A/N: To the reviewer that questioned why Ty hadn't dealt with Amy's memory problem earlier, you make a valid point. My intent was to portray Amy's forgetfulness as gradual until it reached the point of becoming noticeable enough for Ty to act. I don't think I accomplished this well. Thanks for your constructive criticism.

One of the drawbacks of fanfiction is that you typically post a chapter as it's written instead of all at once when complete. I find it harder to maintain the cohesiveness of a story that way.

Thanks again for your reviews and please keep them coming.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 21**

"Christian, look out!" screamed Chance.

But a Wild Boar that can reach 30 MPG can cover open ground and be upon its victim in an instant. This Boar was no exception and Christian had no chance of avoidance before the beast was upon him. Armed with razor sharp tusks and teeth that can tear away flesh, the boar ripped into Christian's legs leaving him bleeding from several puncture wounds before Christian was knocked to the ground. The Boar delivered several additional bites to Christian's torso and a slash of the neck before the eldest Rawlings son managed to shove the animal briefly away, pull his knife from its sheath at his waist and stab the beast several times in an effort to ward it off.

But a male Wild Boar in the wild can be extremely ferocious and Christian soon found himself on his back and mostly defenseless as the Boar repeatedly slashed and gored his upper body. Bleeding profusely from multiple puncture wounds and rapidly weakening, Christian made a last-ditch effort for survival and managed to drive his 10-inch hunting knife deep into the mid-section of the Boar. Twisting the buried knife for maximum effect, Christian forced the blade even deeper into the Boars body before finally impaling its heart. The Boar responded with loud squeals that sounded more like screams before finally collapsing dead across Christian's mutilated and bloody body.

During the entire time Christian was under attack from the Boar, Chance's horse had panicked and repeatedly reared in fear with the youngest Rawlings son hard pressed to remain on his horse, let alone assist his brother. Finally gaining control of his ride, Chance jumped down and ran to his stricken brother. Pushing with all his strength, Chance finally was able to roll the dead Boar from the body of his bloodied and wounded brother. But it was one wound in particular inflicted by the Boar that caught Chance's immediate attention. From a deep puncture wound on Christian's neck, blood was heavily pulsating down Christian's body and devastating recognition hit Chance that his brother's Carotid Artery had been punctured by the Boars tusks.

Yanking his kerchief from around his neck, Chance pressed it on to his brothers open wound but it was clear Christian was rapidly fading and any attempt to stop the blood flow would be too late and in vain.

"Christian, don't die on me! Not dad and you. Please Christian!"

But Christian's face had already paled from loss of blood and within a few seconds his eyes closed from unconsciousness. Chance maintained his pressure on the wound but blood continued to seep out around his fingers and on to the already soaked ground. Within another minute, Christian shuddered twice before going still and reality began to sink in on Chance that his brother was gone. Tears at the loss of another family member began to flow unabated down his face.

In the midst of his grief, Chance was stirred by further sound from the woods where the Boar had emerged causing the youngest Rawlings to spring to where his horse stood and reach for his rifle.

"No need for the rifle little brother, it's only me."

"Colt! Cried an alarmed Chance. What the hell are you doing here? Christian's dead!"

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

The tension and worry in the room were thick enough to cut with a knife at the family breakfast table the morning Amy was scheduled to see Doctor Kinkaid in Calgary. Lyndy and Jackson sat quietly at the table taking an occasional bite but mostly, they just pushed their eggs and toast around their plates. Ty stoically drank his coffee, hoping the caffeine intake would counter the lack of sleep he'd experienced the night before from his apprehension about Amy.

Knowing her family's behavior centered around her appointment later that day and what she'd learn about her condition, Amy tried to lighten the mood around the table.

"Come on you guys, it's not like I'm having open-heart surgery. I'm going to be examined by one of the leading doctor's in Calgary. I'm sure I'll be fine."

But inside, Amy was as uneasy as her husband, son and daughter. Other than the injury resulting in her temporary loss of sight twenty years ago, Amy had been remarkably healthy her entire life. But though she tried to hide it, Amy's confidence in her cognitive health was shaken. For lately, she hadn't felt quite herself. It was though an area of her consciousness had been shut down and it scared her. A fact she had shared with Ty the night before but had kept hidden from her children.

A knock at the door brought each family member out of their individual cocoons of worry about their wife and mother's health.

"It must be Tricia," said Ty leaving his chair to open the front door.

"Tricia, come on in. You know Lyndy and Jackson."

"My goodness, you've both gotten so big. And Jackson, you look like you could bench press my car."

"Hi Doctor Virani, I've been working out a lot lately."

"Clearly; Lyndy, how are you my dear. Ready for college?"

"I'm not sure yet about that. I may decide to follow in mom's footsteps."

"Well, there's no better person to learn from than she."

"Tricia, thanks for coming, said Amy as she hugged her guest. You really didn't need to go to all this trouble though."

"It's no trouble Amy; I'm glad to do it."

"We better get going, commented Ty. Jackson, Lyndy, have a good day at school."

Lyndy and Jackson gathered their books and put on their coats but before leaving, they turned as one and walked to their mother stood and all three embraced.

"It'll be fine mom, you'll see," said Lyndy.

"It will mom," echoed Jackson.

"Thank you; I love you both, smiled Amy. Now don't worry about me. I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

 _ **Calgary – the Office of Doctor Stanley Kinkaid; 2 Hours Later**_

"Stan, these are my good friends, Amy and Ty Borden," said Tricia by way of introduction.

"It's good to meet both of you. For Tricia to clear her schedule like this and accompany you, must mean she thinks very highly of you," commented Dr. Kinkaid.

"Tricia has taken excellent care of our family over the years. She's the best doctor we've ever had in Hudson; we're lucky to have her," commented Ty.

"Thank you Doctor for agreeing to see me on such short notice. It was very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure," Ms. Fleming.

"Please, call me Amy."

"Alright Amy; Doctor Virani sent me your medical records including all the write-ups and charts from the injuries you suffered last year. Tell me about what happened and what brought you here today."

* * *

 _ **Lyndy's and Jackson's School – the Lunchroom**_

"You're not eating?"

"Na, I'm too worried about mom, Lyndy. Don't seem to have any appetite."

"Same here," admitted Lyndy.

"You think they're back yet?"

"No way. Dad said it would probably be at least an hour with the doctor; then they'll probably get lunch before heading back home. Mid-afternoon at the earliest."

"I hate this waiting and not knowing anything. Haven't been able to concentrate hardly at all in my classes."

"Me neither."

"Lyndy, what if…"

"Don't go there Jackson. Mom's going to be fine."

"We don't know that Lyndy."

"I know, but it makes me feel better to say it."

"I get it. You know, what's been going on with mom kinda explains how dad has acted for the last couple of weeks."

"Whadya mean Jackson?"

"You haven't notice how he's…you know, been kind of quiet but at the same time, a little on edge?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do. I can't blame him though. Dad would do anything for mom. You know how they met and got together don't you?"

"I think I've heard most of it."

"Mom and dad are the most…connected two people I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to describe, replied Lyndy. They are so in tune and in many ways dependent on each other. Like they just fit."

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean. I think that's part of why I was so mad at him after mom's attack when it seemed like he wasn't going to do anything about it. His actions didn't make sense to me."

"I know how hard that was on you; you know, being there to see most of it. Dad was just protecting us though."

"I know. It was Grandpa that helped me see and understand it."

"You think he or anyone else in the family knows, or suspects anything?" asked Lyndy.

"I don't think so. I mean, we didn't really notice the change in mom until the last couple of weeks and we're around her a lot more."

"Jackson, in case mom is…you know, really sick or something, we need to step it up. You know, help mom around the house and help dad take care of her in any way we can. You know how close they are and if mom's sick, she's going to need his support."

"You're right Lyndy. We need to take as much a load off as we can."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch – The Holding Pen**_

"Taking care of our problem like we talked about; what else. Is he dead?" asked Colt.

"Yeah he's dead! Look at him. The Boar tore him to pieces. You had something to do with this?"

"Of course I did Chance; I had everything to do with it. This is something I've been thinking about and planning for months now because of what Christian did to me…to us. I knew whatever action we decided upon, it had to look like an accident, so I came up with the idea."

"That's right; _you_ came up with the idea. None of this _we_ stuff. What did you do?"

"I planned it out. I was finally able to capture the Boar about ten days ago; it wasn't easy, believe me. I tranq'ed it, and have kept him caged ever since."

"Where did you keep it?"

"It doesn't matter. I haven't fed him much and I tormented him to the point where he was crazed enough to attack the first thing he saw. I heard Christian talking last night about coming out here today to mend fences and saw my opportunity. I got here first unnoticed and rigged the cage so I could open it from the tree above it and out of reach of the Boar. It worked like a charm."

"You planned this out; to kill Christian…our brother?"

"What do you think we've been talking about for the last few months?"

"We didn't talk about this! We never said anything about killing him! That thing could have killed _me_ , you asshole!"

"You should have told me you were coming out here and I would have warned you. Plus, you were on your horse so I figured you'd be able to get away."

"Figured I'd _be able to get away_ ; what the hell's the matter with you? What if my horse had thrown me? That thing could have gotten me too. You should have told me you were planning this."

"Stop whining, Chance. I saw that Christian was nearer to where I had the Boar and knew it would go for him first."

"You knew? How could you have known? Did the two of you have a conversation? It's a wild animal dammit; it's unpredictable. Thanks for gambling with my life Colt."

"You're alive and fine, aren't you?"

"No thanks to you."

"Look, sometimes you have to take risks. I thought this was one worth taking."

" _You_ thought! You couldn't have texted me from the woods?"

"I didn't know you were riding today! There's no reception out here anyway. You know that."

"All I know is that it could have been me…and now our own brother is dead."

"Christian deserved what he got. Like I said, I was going to take care of Christian so we could run things, and I did. Now we're in charge. Now ride back to the ranch and tell the boys what happened so they can come and get the body. I've got to remove any sign I was here."

"I still can't believe it. Christian was our brother."

"Our brother; right. The brother who completely shut us out and treated us like we were no more than hired hands. I don't need brother's like that. Now get going," ordered Colt.

Still stunned by what he had just witnessed, Chance reared his horse around and began to deliberately make his way back toward the ranch.

 _What a f'ng nightmare; Colt killed Christian without batting an eye. In fact, he carefully planned it. He wouldn't have cared if the Boar had gotten both of us! How long before he comes to the conclusion he doesn't need me around? Will I have an "accident" then too? Christian was right, Colt is evil. I've got to do something before he eliminates me._

* * *

 _ **Calgary – The Office of Doctor Stanley Kinkaid**_

"I want Ty to help me with this since he was the first to observe things about me, things I didn't realize were happening. But generally speaking, my mind doesn't seem…isn't as sharp as it should be; or was; especially lately. It's hard to describe but I feel as though at times, a part of my brain isn't working right or sort of turned off."

After she finished speaking, Amy's voice trailed off as the emotion and fear of what she had just acknowledged about herself began to weigh on her.

"Ty, can you…help."

"Yes, of course I will," responded Ty as he reached over to cover Amy's hand with his.

"Doctor Kinkaid, as I'm sure you know from reading her medical file, Amy suffered two skull fractures and many other contusions of her face from the attack that occurred last year. Some months ago, I began to notice occasional times of forgetfulness on her part. I didn't pay that much attention to them until fairly recently. I know I probably should have but they weren't that frequent. I assumed they were lingering effects of her injuries and nothing to really worry about. In the last month or so however, the incidents of forgetfulness started to occur more often. I began to get worried which led me to contract Tricia a few days ago."

"Alright, I'd like to ask Amy a few questions. Mr. Borden, if Amy is unsure or can't answer the question but you believe you may be able to, please speak up. Are you two good with that?"

"Yes," replied Amy with Ty nodding his head.

"Good; let's start. When you experienced what I'll call for now, an "episode" when you had forgotten something, was it something from years ago in your past or something more recent; within a day or two?"

"I think they were…recent things; Ty?"

"Definitely. The things she couldn't remember were never from the past. They've been something from the day before or even the same day."

"Can you give me an example?"

But Ty was finding this difficult knowing how this must be affecting Amy; how it must be scaring her. Sensing Ty's concern for her, she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's alright Ty; we need to do this."

"There have been two recent incidents I can describe. The first was when our niece stayed at our home one night and the next morning, Amy had forgotten about it. The other was when I told her someone was coming over to speak with us. She forgot about that too."

"I see…has there been other unusual behavior or incidents you've observed with Amy?"

 _Silence_

"Mr. Borden?"

Looking at Ty, Amy squeezed his hand again.

"Ty, it's really OK; go ahead."

Returning Amy's gaze, Ty replied.

"Well, I haven't said anything until now, but there have been a few occasions when Amy became suddenly angry which is uncharacteristic of her. But it seemed as quickly as it came on, it went away."

Amy's eyes widened before a painful and sorrowful look spread over her face causing Ty to feel like somehow, he had betrayed her though he knew he needed to tell Doctor Kinkaid everything.

For the next ten minutes, Doctor Kinkaid asked Amy and Ty many additional questions before he finally leaned back in his chair in thought, as though he was finished.

Unable to keep her rising anxiety in check, Amy broke the silence.

"What is it Doctor; what's wrong with me?"

"It's way too soon to know that yet Amy but I do want to have a series of tests done."

"What kind of tests?" inquired Ty.

"I'll briefly describe them to you and I'll also give you some pamphlets describing each one of them. There are more than one potential reasons as to what may be causing Amy's behavior so I want to be as thorough as possible in order for my diagnosis to be precise and correct. Some of the tests are actually designed to eliminate certain possibilities."

"What will they involve?" asked Amy.

"First, I want to more thoroughly review Amy's complete medical history; including her families. Second, I want to perform a physical exam including blood work, blood pressure and check all your vital signs. I also want to do some neurological tests to assess your balance, sensory responses, reflexes and other cognitive functions."

"That is a lot of tests doctor," Ty agreed.

"Actually, there's more."

"More?" questioned Amy with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Yes; I want to check test your hormone levels. In addition, I think I want to have brain scans done including a CT scan, an MRI and PET."

"PET? What's that?"

"It stands for Positron Emission Tomography which is just a fancy phrase to mean taking pictures of brain activity."

"Doctor Kinkaid, interjected Ty, this seems like an awful lot of tests; more than would be needed for something simple. What do you suspect Amy might be suffering from?"

Doctor Kinkaid gave a quick glance at Tricia Virani that failed to go unnoticed by Amy and Ty.

"Doctor, said Amy firmly, twenty or so years ago I was kicked in the head by a horse and lost my sight for several days. During the time I was in the hospital and before I regained my sight, the doctor was careful not to say anything that might scare me. I asked the doctor to be straight with me; to not hold anything back on whether my sight would return or not. I wanted the truth, good or bad. I'm asking the same thing of you now. Whatever you suspect might be wrong me, I can handle it…Ty and I can handle it. Please, be honest with me and don't hold anything back."

"Alright Amy; I appreciate your candor; and your courage. I'm going to be completely honest with you now and going forward. I do want to preface what I'm about to say however with this. I haven't reached a firm conclusion yet. There's more than one thing that might be causing your memory loss which is why I want to perform the tests. But since you've asked for the truth, I'm going to be truthful with you. The symptoms you and your husband have described are consistent with the signs of early Dementia or Alzheimer's."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 22**

 _ **Calgary – The Office of Doctor Stanley Kinkaid**_

"The symptoms you and your husband have described are consistent with the signs of early Dementia or Alzheimer's."

Upon hearing the word Alzheimer's in connection with Amy, color drained from Ty's face as panic began to grip him.

"No…impossible…Alzheimer's, but…it can't be. I'm too young to possibly have Alzheimer's; aren't I?" Amy asked incredulously, her voice betraying the same panic Ty was experiencing.

"Amy, Ty, replied Doctor Kinkaid, I know the thought of having Alzheimer's is terrifying but let's not rush to judgement. I'm _not_ saying it is Alzheimer's; I'm saying it's _possible_. That's why I want you to go through the series of tests I talked about. And Amy, to answer your question - again being honest with you – Alzheimer's normally occurs in people over sixty-five. However, of all the people that have the disease, about 5% develop symptoms before the age of sixty-five. This is what is called _early-onset Alzheimer's_. Of that population, most are in their 40's and 50's. This is very troubling news, I understand that, but I want to again emphasize, _it's only a possibility_. Let's take this one step, one day, one test at a time; alright?"

"Alright Doctor Kinkaid, replied Amy her voice beginning to crack. It's just…just."

With all the years they'd been together, first as a couple and then husband and wife, Ty knew Amy better than anyone. He knew the strength and resolve she possessed. But he also knew she was in the grips of dread and despair at the bombshell dropped by Doctor Kinkaid. With this understanding, Ty slid his chair close to where she sat and put his arm around her giving what little comfort he could offer at the moment. At the touch of her husband, Amy immediately responded by leaning into him and resting her head against Ty's shoulder as she had done so many times over the years when the strength of their bond was greater than either as individuals.

"What's Amy's next step Doctor?" asked Ty.

"I want to schedule the battery of tests I mentioned earlier; and we should do this within the next few days if possible. Amy, you may have to rearrange your schedule a couple of days over the next week or so. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever is necessary."

"Good, I'm going to call my scheduler now and tell her you need to be seen again this week and next week to begin the tests.

Amy, I know your scared, and I'm not going to attempt to tell you not to be. Just remember though, Alzheimer's is a _potential_ diagnosis of the symptoms you and Ty have described. We don't know for sure. The tests should determine with certainty what you may be suffering from. Until we know for sure, try not to think the worse."

"If I do have the disease, what are my next steps?"

"Amy, it's way too premature to begin considering any kind of treatment. Let's have the tests done, review the results, and go from there; OK?"

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor Kinkaid for your honesty and for seeing me on such short notice."

"You're welcome Amy. I'll see you again in a few days."

As they made their way back to the reception area, Ty paused and reached into his pocket.

"I must have left my phone on the table in the doctors office; I'll be right back."

Returning to Doctor Kinkaid's office, Ty tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in."

"Ty, commented Doctor Kinkaid upon Ty's appearance. Is everything alright?"

During the time with the doctor, a question had formed in Ty's mind that was second to his concern for Amy; one he knew he couldn't push out of his head and ignore so he had purposely left his phone as an excuse to return alone.

"Doctor, I'd like to ask you a question I didn't want to bring up in front of Amy because I know it would only upset her more than she already is."

"This sounds serious Ty."

"It is."

"What would you like to know?"

" _If_ Amy does have early Alzheimer's, is it possible it could have been brought on from her attack? Could the head trauma she suffered have triggered it?"

Pausing a few seconds to consider Ty's question, Doctor Kinkaid carefully chose his words.

"Where are you going with this Ty"

"Nowhere stupid; believe me. I did enough of that in my youth. I think it's important to know however that if Amy does have the disease, was brought on by the trauma?"

"There's no way to know for certain, but It's quite possible; I definitely wouldn't rule it out."

"Are you saying there are cases of Alzheimer's where the disease was triggered by trauma and it developed earlier that it otherwise would have?"

"Yes, many doctors who treat Alzheimer's patients who have suffered a head injury believe that to be the case."

"What about trauma triggering the disease when it otherwise wouldn't have happened at all?"

"That's a more complex question to answer and it's difficult to prove definitively, but yes, current research indicates and some experts believe that if the patient hadn't suffered the head trauma, they wouldn't have developed Alzheimer's."

"So, just to be clear, if Amy does have early Alzheimer's, it may have been triggered by her head trauma and, without the trauma, it might not have developed at all?"

"Yes, that's technically true, but let me emphasize, there's not absolute proof connecting the two. It's the belief of some doctors."

"Their _educated_ belief, correct?"

"Yes."

"I understand; thank you Doctor."

For months, Ty had suppressed his anger and rage toward Colt Rawlings knowing that surrendering to it, would only provide momentary gratification followed by years of regret since he'd most likely end up in jail or prison if he were to harm or worse, kill Colt Rawlings. But not all days were as easy as others to control his emotions and actions. Hearing the news that Amy may have Alzheimer's and it may have been brought on by the beating suffered at the hands of Colt Rawlings, brought the simmering rage that had never completely extinguished boiling to the surface again.

But Ty wasn't the same impetuous youth he was twenty-five ago when he would have acted on his impulses without considering the consequences. He was older, wiser and in command of his thoughts and actions. And he needed to exercise that command and control now for Amy had just received word of a possible death sentence within a few years. Any need and desire for revenge on Colt Rawlings had to lag in the distance behind Amy's needs.

"You were gone longer than it takes to retrieve a phone," commented Amy as Ty's appearance thinking he had an ulterior motive for going back to see Doctor Kinkaid.

"We ended up chatting for a minute," replied Ty smiling innocently knowing Amy l suspected he wanted to see Doctor Kinkaid alone and that the conversation involved more than just chatting. But Amy chose to ignore it for now as other, much more weighty matters were on her mind.

"ladies, why don't we get some lunch before heading back home?"

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

After a long school day where brother and sister were largely preoccupied with their mother's health, Jackson made his way to the parking lot where Lyndy waited behind the driver seat of their car.

"That was one of the longest days I can remember," commented Jackson."

"Totally, agreed Lyndy. It's finally over but now we get to go home and experience more of the same until mom and dad get home."

"I've got an idea, said Jackson, how about we drive over to Grandpa's to see what he and Lisa are doing. Like you said, if we go home, we'll just sit around and worry like we did all day."

"Sounds good to me; let's go."

Pulling up to the ranch house that had been in the Bartlett family for generations, Lyndy and Jackson were pleased to see Jack and Lisa sitting on the front porch enjoying what appeared to be iced tea.

First out of the car, Jackson called out before he finished closing the door.

"Hi Grandpa; hi Lisa."

"Hi," followed Lyndy.

"Hi you two, exclaimed Lisa; we weren't expecting you but it's good to see you both."

"Is everything alright Jackson?" asked Jack.

"Well, not exactly," he replied.

"We'd like to talk to you about something," replied Lyndy.

"Sounds serious," commented Jack.

"Come sit down; I'll get you some tea," offered Lisa.

As Lisa went into the house for two more glasses, Jackson and Lyndy moved to the remaining two porch chairs.

"Here we are," announced Lisa returning to the porch. Filling one glass and then the other, she handed them to Jackson and Lyndy.

"Thank you," both said in unison.

"So, what's not _exactly alright_ ," questioned Jack.

Jackson looked to Lyndy who nodded and began speaking.

"It's mom."

"Amy? what's wrong with her," asked Jack, concern creeping into his voice.

"That's just it we don't really know."

"Start from the beginning honey, said Lisa in a calming voice. Tell us what's going on with your mom."

"Well, it's something Jackson and I only began to notice a few weeks ago, but dad; he says it's something he began to see over six months ago."

Pausing to gather her thoughts, Lyndy continued. "Mom's been forgetting things; simple things like the day after Georgie stayed over, she didn't remember Georgie had been here. She forgot about Mr. Rawlings come over to see mom and dad after dad had told her. Dad also says she'll get mad in an instant over nothing and then within a short period, she'll act as though nothing ever happened."

"I know these seem like nothing little things, but according to dad, it's been getting worse and happening more often. Dad's been really worried about her. He finally talked to her about it and although she said she hadn't noticed any change in her behavior, she said something that bothered all of us."

"What was it Lyndy?" asked Jack.

"Mom got this strange look on her face and said something doesn't feel right with her. Something in her head. She says it feels like part of her brain has shut down."

As Lyndy finished, her voice began to crack as she fought her emotions at the thought of something being wrong with her mother.

"Grandpa, began Jackson noting the strain in his sister, it's kind of hard to explain because it's not just one thing but mom isn't herself. We're all starting to see it and I think she is too."

Attempting to control his own mounting fear, Jack responded.

"Has she seen a doctor?"

"She is today. Dad went to see Doctor Virani a few days ago to talk about mom and Doctor Virani was concerned enough to contact a doctor friend of hers and setup a appointment; some specialist in Calgary. They left this morning; Doctor Virani went with them. Lyndy and I are scared Grandpa…and so are mom and dad though they're trying not to show it in front of us. Grandpa, Lisa, what if…"

"We're not going to do _what if's_ Jackson, Jack commanded. It's OK for us to worry, that's normal. But I want both of you to try and avoid thinking the worse. That only makes you more worried and it's not what your mom and dad would want you to do. Plus, it accomplished nothing good."

"Jack's right, added Lisa. Years ago, before either of you were born, I had a medical scare and for days, I twisted myself in knots. And your Grandpa told me the same thing then that he just told you; don't worry about something you can't control. And he was right then just like he is now. Until the doctors determine what exactly is wrong with your mom; if anything, try not to worry about the unknown."

"Alright, we will try," responded Lyndy.

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

The evening of the day of Christian's death at the hand of the murderous scheme of his brother Colt, the Rawlings ranch hands were in the outer room of the main bunk-house eating dinner when Colt and Chance walked in.

"Men, let me have your attention for a minute," said Colt using his best command voice.

As the room grew quiet, Colt continued.

"I have some bad news to report. Earlier today, Christian was at one of the outer holding pens when he was attacked by an animal; a Wild Boar. Though he was able to kill the Boar with his knife, Christian was repeatedly gored and slashed and died within minutes of the attack. My brother Chance had ridden out to help Christian and saw the whole thing.

Looking out over the room, Colt saw looks of in-credulousness and disbelief as Christian was well liked and respected by the men in the room.

I know this is a sudden shock to all of you as it is for Chance and me. Christian was our brother and though we may not have always agreed on things, we loved him and respected him."

We haven't begun to make any funeral arrangements yet but we will fill you in on the details once arrangements are finalized. As per my father's will, with Christian gone, I will be taking over the running of the ranch with Chance's help. I'm asking for your continued commitment to hard work and loyalty you gave my father and Christian."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal with such bad news but I thought you should hear it from me before it got out."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Pulling away from their Great Grandfather's ranch as dinner time approached, Lyndy and Jackson though still worried, felt better after speaking to Jack and Lisa.

"Jackson, mom and dad will probably being kind of drained after their long day so why don't we get dinner started so they won't have to deal with it when they get home."

"Good idea; you know how mom likes spaghetti, let's make that."

"And, it's the only thing you know how to cook. With all the cooking dad does, I would think at least some of it would rub-off on you. What if your future wife is a lousy cook or expects you to carry part of the load?"

"I'll learn. I mean, how hard can it be if you can do it?"

"I don't see you turning down seconds when I cook."

"I may not know how to cook but I do know how to be polite to my big sister."

"Very funny. By the way, how are the Karate classes going?"

"Full Contact Karate," corrected Jackson.

"Whatever," replied Lyndy.

"I think they're going OK; why do you ask?"

"The other day I was speaking to a friend of mine who's in your class. He said no one will spar with you anymore cause they just got humiliated. That you're a genuine _bad-ass_ and that you have to train with the instructors."

When Jackson didn't respond, Lyndy glanced at her brother to see him looking at her with a somewhat sheepish grin on his face.

"What?" she said.

"I'm not trying to brag Lyndy, I'm really not, but I do think I'm getting really good. Outside of the owner, there's not a person in there including the other instructors that can handle me. And Mr. Han, the owner says that soon, he's going to move me to his most advanced group of guys in their 20's and 30's. I love it Lyndy; I don't really care if I can beat virtually everyone there, I just love the training."

Easing the car to a stop, Lyndy turned to look intently at her brother.

Now it was Jackson's turned to ask what.

"I want to tell you something Jackson; something I should have told you months ago."

Jackson looked at his sister with a quizzical look on his face but didn't speak.

"I never told you how proud I was of you…you know, for doing what you did for mom when she was attacked. For saving her."

"I treated you and everyone else pretty bad there for a while, replied Jackson. You were trying to be nice to me and I was mean to you and everyone else. I never gave you_."

"Jackson, Lyndy interrupted. Shut-up."

"What…"

"Learn to take a compliment, OK, Lyndy responded with a smile on her face. I admire what you did. When mom needed you the most, you came through. You fought off that piece of crap Colt Rawlings, and protected mom. You never lost your head. I don't know if I could have done what you did."

"Yeah, you could have. I've seen you when you get mad. You always keep your cool. I'd rather take on my instructors than you when you get like that. You're like mom."

"Well, maybe we're like both mom and dad," commented Lyndy.

"And Grandpa!"

"Him too agreed Lyndy. Let's get home."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

Parking the car in front of the house, Lyndy was about to speak when the familiar sound of a text emitted from both their phones.

"It's dad, said Jackson. They're on their way and should be home in about a half hour. Gives us time to have dinner ready."

"Let's go," replied Lyndy.

After an awkwardly near silent dinner, Lyndy finally decided to break the ice.

"Now that we've finished dinner, are you two going to tell us what the doctor said today?"

"We don't know anything yet Lyndy, commented Ty. The doctor wants to run more tests."

"That's it?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Tests for what; mom?"

"It could be one of several things; the doctor isn't sure, replied Amy."

"Dad, please. We can tell you're holding back. I know you and mom want to protect us but we're not kids any more. Jackson and I can handle the truth; whatever it is."

Ty looked over at Amy who, with an almost indecipherable movement of her head, nodded her approval to tell all.

"Alright, we'll tell you everything we know based on what the doctor said today. The doctor…Doctor Kinkaid asked your mother and me a lot of questions. I explained that mom has…has been forgetting some things lately."

"I told Doctor Kinkaid how there seems to be part of me; part of my brain that doesn't seem right…like it's not really working, added Amy."

"After we had answered all his questions as best we could continued Ty, the doctor said he wants to run a lot of tests on mom."

"And? asked Jackson. What does he think it might be? He had to have said something."

After pausing for a moment to gather himself, Ty responded.

"The doctor said the symptoms we had described, could be; and I want to emphasize _could be_ , signs of early Alzheimer's disease."

"Alzheimer's," Lyndy and Jackson murmured in unison.

At the site of Lyndy's and Jackson's horrified faces upon hearing she may have Alzheimer's, Amy finally lost the battle of emotions she had gamely fought since leaving the doctor's office that afternoon. With Ty's help, it was one thing to hold herself together among strangers and faint acquaintances, it was altogether something else to accomplish the feat in front of her own children. Unabated tears began to cascade down her face and her slim, lithe body began to shake as she finally surrendered to herself.

"Mom!" cried Lyndy as the oldest of Ty and Amy's two children rushed to her mother's side to embrace her, offering comfort as best she could.

Not knowing how to react as such emotional behavior was new to him, Jackson slowly rose from the table, glanced briefly at his mother and sister before turning his gaze upon Ty. Seeing his father; who along with Jack, had always been so strong and had always served as an example of what he wanted to grow into as he rounded into manhood, with similar tears rolling down his face, nearly brought Jackson to his knees.

"Dad!" the youngest Borden choked and moved to meet his father who had already stepped towards his son to embrace him.

And for once in his life since he had become a husband and father, Ty Borden was at loss for words to comfort those around him whom he loved the most.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 23**

Over the next several days leading up to Amy's first set of tests, trepidation of what might be revealed draped over Ty, Amy, Lyndy and Jackson like a cloud that seemed to darken by the hour. And as the hours passed, the fragile doses of courage they'd occasionally felt that Amy would be fine in the end, became more and more fleeting.

Amy Fleming-Borden, wife, mother, healer of horses and people, was potentially about to face the greatest crisis of her life from a disease that despite countless millions spent on research probing for a cure, remained undefeated in the game of life and death. And the thought of losing his wife, his children's mother, and the best part of his life terrified Ty more than speech would allow. Though he may have been the family's foundation, Amy was the fabric that weaved and bound it together. And now, that fabric was in danger of not only fraying but separating altogether.

Outside of Jack and Lisa, Amy and Ty had decided to keep her condition to themselves until the tests were complete and the results revealed. They felt there was no need to needlessly burden the rest of the family before the test result were known.

Finally, the day arrived for Amy to undergo her first series of tests and though Lyndy and Jackson begged to go, Amy and Ty were resolute in their denial.

"This is not up for debate, a determined Amy replied to their pleas to accompany her. You have school. That's much more important than sitting for hours in a Waiting Room worrying about me. Your father will be there with me. But today, that's not your place."

"Now both of you come here, spoke Amy her voice softening as she reached for her son and daughter. I love you both and will see you this evening."

"I love you too mom," Lyndy and Jackson replied in unison.

* * *

 _ **Calgary – The Office of Doctor Stanley Kinkaid**_

"Amy, it's good to see you again despite the circumstances. How are you?"

"Pretty nervous I have to admit. The past few days have not been easy."

"I understand; but let's focus now on getting through these next few days. How about I go over the tests you will undergo today and next week?"

"Alright."

"Let me start by saying that while there have been significant advances in the diagnostic testing methods for Alzheimer's that use brain scans and spinal taps to detect certain bio-markers of the disease currently, there isn't one single test that can diagnose Alzheimer's with 100% accuracy. I will use a variety of assessments and laboratory measurements to make what's called a _differential diagnosis_. The focus will be to rule out all other possible causes of your symptoms."

"So you're essentially going to conduct a bunch of tests that will eliminate other reasons for what's going on with Amy and by process of elimination, if they are all negative, the only cause that remains is Alzheimer's? questioned Ty. Is that correct"

"Yes, that's essentially correct. Alzheimer's is a very complex and complicated disease that can manifest itself in many forms across many patients. It's difficult to diagnose. So to begin, today I'm going to conduct a complete physical exam that will also include an assessment of your overall neurological health. We will test your reflexes; your muscle tone and strength; sense of sight and hearing; and your coordination and balance."

"I also want to have certain lab test done today. We will draw blood to determine if we can rule out other potential causes of your memory loss and confusion such as a thyroid disorder or vitamin deficiencies. We will also conduct certain mental tests to assess your memory and other thinking skills. These forms of neuro-psychological testing may provide additional details about your mental function compared with people in your age group. They will be important in establishing a starting point to track the progression of symptoms in the future."

"Wow, that's a lot of tests," commented Amy.

"Yes, I know it is but it's necessary."

Detecting the meaning of Doctor Kinkaid's last sentence, Ty took Amy's hand before speaking.

"By _tracking the progression of symptoms_ , you mean if she were to have Alzheimer's?"

Hesitating a moment due to the unsettling truth of his reply, Dr. Kinkaid responded, "yes."

"As I mentioned the other day, we're also going to take images of your brain, Doctor Kinkaid continued. These will help us pinpoint abnormalities and brain changes related to the disease."

"Can you go over these again doctor?" asked Amy.

"Yes, of course. We will have you undergo an MRI, that will produce detailed images of your brain. I also want you to have a CT scan. A CT scan is a specialized X-ray technology that will produce cross-sectional images or slices of the brain. With these images, we will be able to rule out tumors and other symptoms."

"I also want to have two other scans done. They are called Positron Emission Tomography or PET scans. The first, a Fluorodeoxyglucose PET scan will indicate if there are areas of your brain where nutrients are poorly metabolized which is an indication of Alzheimer's or other types of dementia."

"The second is what is called an Amyloid PET scan which is a particularly important test for you Amy. If you recall from when you were here the other day, I stated that about 5 percent of all Alzheimer's patients are diagnosed with the disease at an earlier than normal age which is why it's called early Alzheimer's. This scan can measure the burden of amyloid deposits in the brain which is a sign of early Alzheimer's."

At the words _early Alzheimer's_ , fear once again raced through Amy's body like a storm cloud carried by strong winds causing her to unconsciously lean into Ty's his body and tighten her grip on his hand.

 _Dear God, I don't want to die…_

* * *

 _ **Maggies**_

Relaxing over a cup of coffee at Maggie's before leaving for home after her lunch shift at the restaurant across town, Georgie was roused from her thoughts by the conversation of three local ranchers eating dinner at a nearby table.

"I didn't think much of the Rawlings crowd when they first arrived, but Christian proved me wrong. He was a hard-working, decent man. When some of my herd strayed on to his ranch through a broken fence, he helped me round them up and had me to stay for dinner. Now that he's gone, I can't help but think with his brother in charge, trouble is ahead. I mean, look what he did to Amy Fleming."

"He wasn't arrested for it, John."

"Just because the Police couldn't conclusively prove what he did wasn't provoked or out of self-defense like he contended in that bullshit story of his, doesn't mean he didn't do it. We've known Amy Fleming her entire life. She would never do what Rawlings accused her of."

"John's right, said the third rancher. I've seen Colt Rawlings around town; he's nothing like his brother Christian. Colt is mean. Christian also had me over for dinner once; he is; was a good man."

"Excuse me gentlemen, interjected Georgie, but I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation. Did something happen to Christian Rawlings?"

"You haven't heard Miss? He was out mending a fence and was attacked by a Wild Boar. He's dead. Word is his brother Colt is now running the Rawlings outfit."

 _Sonova bitch! Ty needs to hear about this._

* * *

 _ **Calgary – The Office of Doctor Stanley Kinkaid**_

"So Doctor, what do you think? Do I have the disease?

"Amy, it's still way too early to know that. We've finished the first day of tests and have another yet to go. After that, I'll examine all the results and confer with my colleagues. Then we'll know. This is a difficult disease to diagnose and I want to be sure."

"Thank you, Doctor Kinkaid," said Ty entering the conversation. Anything more today?"

"No, not today. Try to get some rest and I'll see you next Monday."

* * *

 _ **Ty & Amy; Before the Ride Home**_

On the way to their car, Amy had remained silent but never relinquished Ty's hand until he opened the car door for her to get in.

"Are you OK Amy? Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I just want to go home Ty. Can we go home?"

"Of course; whatever you want."

Ty looked at Amy and immediately saw she was trying her best to keep herself together after the emotionally exhausting day she had just endured.

 _God, I love her…What if I lose her?_

Returning Ty's gaze, she could see his endless concern and love for her imprinted across his face and knew she needed him now and in the immediate days to come more than she ever had before.

 _I want to grow old with him…I need to grow old with him. Oh, Ty…_

And then she was reaching for him, as he was reaching for her. And they silently held each other, drawing comfort in the knowledge that their deep, shared love for one another made them so much stronger together, than they could ever hope to be on their own.

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

Walking in the front door, Amy and Ty were immediately greeted by Lyndy and Jackson.

"Mom," they both cried as they rush to her side to embrace her.

"Are you OK mom, asked an anxious Jackson. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. It was a long day but everything went fine. I have to go back Monday for the final tests and then within a few days, I'll know; good or bad."

"We made dinner mom, announced Lyndy. Roast beef, potatoes and carrots; your favorite."

"Thank you Lyndy; that was so thoughtful of you."

But throughout dinner as her family tried to simultaneously distract and comfort her, Amy barely ate for as much as she tried to transport her thoughts away from her fears, they swiftly returned.

"I think I'm going to go shower and get in bed and rest for a while. I'm very tired. Lyndy, thank you sweetheart for making dinner."

As Amy left for her bedroom, both kids turned to Ty.

"Dad, said Lyndy, I know mom was trying to put on a good front for Jackson and me, but I can tell this is weighing on her. She's trying to hold herself together for us."

"You're right, Lyndy, she is. Mom would do nothing less. Outside of Grandpa, your mother is the strongest person I know, but this…this is the hardest thing she's ever been through. And we still won't know anything for sure until next week."

"But what do we do dad? pleaded Jackson. I don't know what to do for her."

"All you can do is what you've been doing. Love her and support her. Believe me, she recognizes and appreciates all the concern you've shown for her. And I want to tell you how proud I am of you both. A lot of teenagers your age would be focused only on themselves in a similar situation. You two have shown your mom genuine love and kindness. She knows it too."

"We just want her to be alright dad," said Lyndy.

"I know you do honey; so do I."

"Let's clear the table and do the dishes. When mom is out of the shower, I plan on being with her for the rest of the night."

"We'll take care of the dishes dad; you just focus on mom."

"Thank you Lyndy, I appreciate_"

But before Ty finished his sentence, footsteps on the porch were heard followed by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Jackson.

"Georgie! What's up?

"Hey cuz," replied Georgie giving her cousin a hug.

"Is everything alright Georgie," inquired Ty walking into the living room.

"With me, yes; I'm fine. But I have some news that I don't think is very good."

"Oh no, said Lyndy. What is it?"

"Have you heard about Christian Rawlings?"

"Heard what?" asked Ty.

"He was killed on his ranch yesterday. Killed by a Wild Boar."

"What?" exclaimed Ty.

"It's true; I heard some ranchers talking about a while ago at Maggie's…and that's not all."

"What else?" said Ty, with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Colt is now running things," declared Georgie.

"That's not good but I can't worry about it now. I need to go be with Amy."

Seeing the quizzical look on his niece's face, Ty responded.

"Lyndy, Jackson, why don't you go ahead and fill Georgie in on what's going on with mom. She and I talked, and we decided to go ahead and tell the family. Georgie, you want some dinner?"

"You've got me spooked now Ty but yes, I'd love something to eat."

"One last thing, responded Ty. Please don't say anything to Amy about the news of the Rawlings."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

Savoring the afterglow of his successful coup and defeat of his brother, Colt Rawlings sat in his father's chair, behind his father's desk, sipping his father's brandy, immensely pleased with himself. He had tactically eliminated the main obstacle to his plans, his own brother Christian, who had stood in the way of Colt's ultimate goal; to rule over the Hudson Ranchers valley.

To Colt, Christian was weak; a fact evidenced by his desire and efforts to befriend the other ranchers and towns people. The Bartlett's, like their fellow minions in the valley, were not to be made friends with, they were to be crushed. That's how empires were built and expanded. And Colt knew he was destined to rule over such an empire. It was his birthright. But a king needed a queen and only one person was worthy of that bestowed honor was – Amy Fleming.

 _No Amy Fleming, I'm not done with you yet. Our next chapter still has to be written. But I'm going to remove your weak and undeserving husband first. And then I'll even the score with that bastard son of yours. He will pay. Yes, he will pay. Then you and I will be together like we were meant to be._

But further delusions of grandeur in Colt's sick mind were interrupted by the entrance of Chance into the study.

"I thought I'd find you here," commented Chance.

"Little brother," acknowledged Colt.

"What's next Colt? Now that you've removed Christian, what's next for you?"

"For us Chance; what's next for us. One thing's for sure, we're not going to play nice like Christian was doing. That's the loser's way. We're Rawlings' dammit! We don't just get along; we take over. And that's what we're going to do across this entire valley."

"And how do we do that Colt?"

"The same way dad had planned; only better. We already own most of the water rights in the area. If the remaining ranchers whom dad didn't by out refuse to sell, we'll cut off their water. We'll poison their cows, set their barns on fire; whatever it takes. This valley is going to be ours. It's our birthright Chance. Christian was keeping it from us. Well, no more. We're going to take what's ours."

"Are you with me?"

Absorbing all that Colt had said and staring into his brother's eyes, Chance came to the realization that if he voiced any opposition to Cot's plans; if he got in his way; then his brother wouldn't hesitate to kill him too.

"I'm with you Colt."

But what Chance didn't say or Colt realize, was that for the first time in his adult life, Chance wanted to do the right thing; to be a better person; to be like Christian. With the horrific murder of his older brother at the hands of Colt, Chance's eyes had begun to open. He saw that Christian was liked and respected by the people of Hudson. He saw neighbors greeting Christian with open affection. And for the first time in his life, Chance was jealous of Christian; not for his brother's position in the family above him, but for the respect Christian had earned with those who knew him. And Chance had begun to thirst after the same. He wanted to be liked and respected for the same reason Christian had been. He wanted to be the kind of person Christian had been. But how? Colt was already plotting how he gain power through fear or intimidation. Of that, Chance had no doubt. But now was not the time to defy Colt or voice his opposition. He needed to gain the favor of the men before he could reveal his intentions to complete what Christian had begun and challenge Colt.

"Good, replied Colt. Now let's talk about what's next."

* * *

 _ **Georgie – The Ride Home**_

Driving back to Hudson after Lyndy and Jackson's shocking information of Amy's potential disease, George fought to control her escalating anger.

 _It can't be; Amy can't have Alzheimer's. She can't! Amy is the best person, the best sister, the best Aunt, the best friend I've ever known. From the start, she treated me like family until I finally believed I was. She taught me to ride; hell, she's taught me just about everything. She always loved me and never judged me; even through my dark years. Colt's not going to get away with it. If Amy has Alzheimer's, it's from what he did to her. I'll kill him. I'll fu****g kill him!_

But as the lines on the road passed uninterrupted beneath her, Georgie's determination began to fade as panic gave birth to another desire; one she hadn't had for over a year. The urge to experience the euphoria again that would blot out her fear.

Circling the wheel of her car, her fingers began to twitch from the thirst and allure of escaping reality that only Fentanyl would bring.

 _NO, dam it! I can't go back to that. I won't. It will kill me next time. Fight it Georgie; don't give into it. Don't let the bastard win._

But Georgie had learned that when she felt the call of her old life, she wasn't strong enough to resist it on her own. As she grew more desperate, Georgie summoned her courage again and reached for her phone and pressed the button on her speed dial.

"Mom, I need your help; I'm coming over."

* * *

 _ **Ty & Amy's Room**_

As Ty entered their bedroom, he quickly observed Amy already nestled in bed, lying on her side facing him. Though she mustered a weak smile at the site of him, Ty could plainly see the stress of the last few days were taking their toll on her.

Leaning down to kiss her, Ty spoke.

"I'll be with you in a minute."

Brushing his teeth before changing into his T-shirt and gym shorts, Ty joined Amy in bed and turned out the light on the nightstand next to where he lay. Before he could settle in and turn to her, Amy had already wriggled to his side, resting her head and left arm on to her husband's chest as she had so many other nights over the years. In Ty's arms, when it was just the two of them, when they were completely vulnerable to one another, was when she felt the safest; the most protected; the most loved.

For from the very beginning when they first became a couple, through all the ups and downs, through the fights and foolish youthful behavior, one thing Amy had always known to be true up to this very day was Ty always put her first. He would do and sacrifice anything for her. And she needed to lean on that truth now.

"Ty…tell me everything's going to be alright."

"I…I want to Amy, Ty stammered. I want to more than anything; But I…"

"I understand; this is one time you can't tell me that. It's not fair for me to ask you to."

"Amy, I would do anything for you; you know that. That will never change. No matter what the news, I promise to always be with you and love you."

As Ty struggled to express what was in his heart, his voice began to break.

"Amy, you mean more to me than I could ever express; you're everything to me."

"I know it Ty. I know the truth of everything you've said. You've proven it to me over and over again; for a lifetime. And I know this is taking its toll on you too. So let's not talk about it anymore tonight. Let's just be you and me. What ever happens in the days to come, we'll face it; together."

And with her last words, Amy reached for Ty's face and pulled it to hers and kissed him. And the love they had known over their entire adult lives was reinforced once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Promise**

 **Chapter 24**

The second and final series of tests at Doctor Kinkaid's office came and went leaving Amy emotionally exhausted and the extended Heartland family with short-term relief that the tests were over, but with the knowledge they would have to endure several agonizing several days of waiting before Amy's diagnosis and fate would be revealed. Though appreciative of her family's concerns and well wishes, what Amy craved more than anything was a few mental stress-free days with Ty instead of the constant "how are you feeling" questions no matter how well intentioned they were.

Doctor Kinkaid had informed Amy and Ty that the results of her tests would be known on Friday and wanted to know if she planned on returning to his Calgary office to hear her diagnosis. Amy had declined another in-person visit stating a phone call would be sufficient. One appointment and two full days of exams in less than a weeks' time had spoiled Amy's appetite for a fourth visit sandwiched around a two-hour round-trip to Calgary.

* * *

 _ **Heartland – the Main Ranch**_

After dinner and dishes, Jack made his way to the front porch followed soon after by Lisa.

"You were quiet this evening, comment Lisa. What's bothering you? Is it Amy or possibly something else?"

"It's Amy Lis, and the fact she may have this horrible disease. It's a death sentence if she does."

"I feel terrible about it too Jack, but what can we do? We're powerless."

"I know Lis and if it was just life throwing its worse curve at Amy, then I'd accept it. I'd hate it but I know there's things beyond our control and life isn't always fair. But this…this is something different."

"How do you mean Jack?"

"There's something that's been on my mind Lis these last few days and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to push the thoughts out. And these thoughts…they're starting to turn into anger; hatred actually that's building up inside me. It's a hate for something…or in this case, _someone_. And though part of me tries to tamp them down and suppress the thoughts, there's another part that's completely at ease with them. And I don't like what that reveals about myself; the fact that I have these feelings of hate and retribution, and that part of me is OK with them. That's is what's bothering me Lis; it's really bothering me."

"What are they Jack? If it's hating that Amy may have a terrible disease, that's normal. But you also said _someone_."

"Yes, it does have to do with Amy's potentially having a fatal disease but it's the _why_ she may have it, that's where the someone comes in and that's something else altogether."

"What are you saying Jack? Who is the someone?" said Lisa fearful she knew where this was leading.

Looking out over the Heartland landscape, Jack hesitated a few seconds before speaking.

"It's Colt Rawlings Lisa. It's Colt Rawlings and what he did to Amy. Ty said that according to the Doctor Kinkaid, if Amy does have early Alzheimer's, it may have been triggered by her head trauma. Trauma that was caused by Colt Rawlings. There's no getting past that. And if it's true Lisa, then these thoughts I'm having; the hatred…it's what I want to do to him…what I'm afraid I'll do to him."

"What Jack, what would you do to him," asked Lisa with further apprehension creeping into her voice.

"Truthfully…I want to take him out Lis. I want to kill him…for what he did to Amy and for what she may now have; Alzheimer's. And what she stands to lose. Alzheimer's Lis, it's a death sentence. There's no cure. Colt Rawlings would have taken away the rest of my Granddaughter's life."

"It means I'll probably out live her and no Grandfather should ever outlive his Granddaughter. And what it would do to Ty, Lyndy and Jackson… _Jackson_ Lis? He's still just a teenager. He needs his mother; Lyndy needs her mother and Ty; Ty needs his wife. And the thought of that piece of crap getting away with it all over again. I don't know if I can stand for that Lis; I don't know if I can."

The fear Lisa felt at Jack's first reference to Colt Rawlings had now permeated throughout her entire being after listened to one of the longest and most terrifying speeches she had ever heard from Jack.

"Jack, you can't mean it. You can't take the law into your own hands. You'll end up in prison yourself!"

"Honestly, I don't if that would matter if Amy loses her life in a few years from the disease. I really don't Lisa. All I know is that Amy…if she has it…well, it's not right if Colt Rawlings just continues to walk around a free man. That means he gets away with first assaulting her _and now killing her_."

"But it would matter to me Jack! I love you; I want us to live out our days with each other, not with you behind bars."

"I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the time I have on this earth with you too Lisa. But I can't get these thoughts and feelings out of my head. And I don't know what to do."

* * *

 _ **Maggie's**_

Once again seated at her favorite table in the rear of Maggie's, Georgie was immersed in Christopher Farnsworth's first Nathaniel Cade novel, _Blood Oath_ , which had been recommended by a friend.

 _I'm actually enjoying this. A vampire that protects the president. I thought it would be completely corny but this is really good. I'm going to have to read the next two now._

"Hello Ms. Morris, I sorry to bother you but if you'll let me, I'd like to speak with you a moment."

Looking up from her electronic reader, Georgie was surprised and angered at who had disturbed her.

"You! Can't you ever leave me the hell alone? I've already told you several times Rawlings, I don't want your company; or anything to do with you or that sick brother of yours who should be in prison."

"Please, I'm not here to hassle or bother you. I'm here to apologize for how I acted before. I was rude and annoying. But please, if you'll just hear me out…I've been thinking a lot these last few days and…well, my view of things has changed. If you will just let me speak for a minute and then if still don't want to have anything to do with me, I promise I'll never bother you again."

Seeing Georgie hesitate, Chance Rawlings decided to plead one more time.

"Please, I don't think you will be disappointed in what I have to say."

Georgie stared menacingly at Chance for a few seconds before giving in.

"Alright; you've got two minutes, but if I don't like what I hear or if you try anything, I swear I'll kick your ass; get it?"

"Yup, I got it."

"The clock just started."

"First of all, I know I've acted like an arrogant ass with you before. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry and I promise it won't ever happen again. Secondly, and most importantly I guess, I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened to your Aunt…for what my brother did to her. I don't believe his story either…at least now I don't. My brother Colt, he's mean and dangerous. I didn't see that; or chose to believe it before. I know now I was wrong about him. And I'm not going to make that mistake again. If there's anything I can do to help you or your family going forward, I will. I promise."

"As I said when I first came over to speak with you, I'm sorry for how I was to you before and I hope you'll give me a chance to prove it sometime. I think you're really nice and I'd like to have a chance to to show you that I'm not as bad as that person you encountered before."

Georgie continued to scrutinize Chance but the menacing glare no longer dominated her face. Instead, it was replaced by an equal mixture of bewilderment and skepticism. Finally, she chose to respond.

"I don't know whether believe if you're trying to con me, or if you really are telling the truth."

"I can understand your hesitancy to believe me. I've done nothing yet to earn your trust but I hope you'll give me a chance to prove I'm telling the truth."

When Georgie chose not to respond, Chance spoke again.

"Well, thanks for listening to me and giving me an opportunity to apologize. I hope we have an chance to speak again some time. Have a good evening."

With his parting words, Chance Rawlings turned and began to walk away.

"Chance, said Georgie. Wait a minute."

At Georgie's directive, Chance pivoted to once face Georgie while remaining silent.

"I appreciate you coming here to apologize and for the other things you said. If I see you're being truthful with me, then maybe we can talk again."

The corners of Chance's mouth began a slow upturn to reveal a full smile.

"I meant every word; and I hope we do have a chance to talk again. And maybe next time, it will be about more pleasant subjects. I hope you have a good day."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Lou & Mitch's Home**_

"Lou, come over and sit down. You're pacing is making me dizzy."

"Mitch, I'm really worried. What if…what if Amy has Alzheimer's?"

"I know, I'm worried about her too, but I don't think there's anything we can do as tragic as that is. As much as I don't want to admit it, we have to face facts that Amy could have the disease."

"I tell you one thing that needs to be done," interjected Tim as he finished his dinner.

"What dad?"

"Something has to be done about Colt Rawlings!"

"Dad!"

"Sweetheart, it's true. You heard what Ty said; that the doctor acknowledged Amy's condition may well have been brought on by the beating she received at the hands of that son of a bitch. He can't be allowed to get away with it."

"What are you suggesting Tim?" asked Mitch.

"Nothing; I'm not suggesting anything. I've got to get going. Thanks for dinner Lou," said Tim walking out the door not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Mitch, he's going to do something rash. You know dad, he acts firsts and worries about it later."

* * *

 _ **The Rawlings Ranch**_

"Karlton, can you come over here for a minute?"

"Be right there boss."

Colt Rawlings stood on the front porch to the Rawlings home, flanked by his brother Chance as his ranch foreman made his way to where they stood.

"What can I do for you Mr. Rawlings?"

"Karlton, you been foreman for a long time; first for my father and then for my brother Christian. Now that I'm in-charge, I need to know if I have your loyalty?"

"Mr. Rawlings, you're right, I've worked for the Rawlings brand for over twenty years now. My loyalty is and always will be, with whoever the Rawlings is running things. That's you Mr. Rawlings and you have my loyalty."

"Thank you Karlton; that's good to know. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it Sir?"

"It's about our water."

"Our water? What about it, Mr. Rawlings?"

"Out on the southwest part of the ranch, we can only graze cows and keep them in the two holding pens for a short period of time until there's a period of heavy rain. It's simply too dry and the cows end up moving to other areas where there's more water causing those sections to become over grazed. We need to redirect a portion of our water to the southwest area."

"You want to redirect the water?"

"Yes, that's right. I want to redirect the stream where it branches off to the Bartlett ranch; Heartland."

"But won't the authorities stop us? You know the laws against that."

"We're not going to redirect all the water, just enough to ensure that our cows in that area of the ranch stay there and don't contribute to over grazing in other areas."

"Bartlett and the authorities probably won't see it that way Mr. Rawlings."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I have our attorney's working on it already. Karlton, I'd like to get started on this project immediately; understand?"

"Yes sir Mr. Rawlings. I'll get right on it."

As the ranch foreman walked back to where the men were gathered, Colt motioned for Chance to follow him inside.

Entering their father's office that Colt had now appropriated, Chance was the first to speak.

"Colt, what are you doing? There's no real problem with water and grazing with our herds."

"Of course there isn't. It's just a convenient excuse to use to begin what we're really after; taking over the entire valley and payback to the Heartland crew. They can't be allowed to get away with what they've done. Now that our wuss of a brother is gone, we can get back to being Rawlings' again.

Careful not to trigger Colt's unpredictable temper, Chance replied.

"Colt, how does it help us to start a fight with Bartlett and the authorities. It's going to cost us a lot of time and money."

"I don't care what it costs. Diverting the water will help us eventually take over the Heartland ranch which is what dad wanted. And it's what we want or at least I thought it was both of us. What's wrong with you Chance? Grow a pair."

"We don't need to spend a boat-load of money in attempt to gain something that may not happen. We need to be smart about this."

"Bullshit; this is my plan and we need to follow it and see it through. I need to know if you're with me because if you're not, then you're against me. And if that's the case, you can pack your things and get the hell off my ranch."

 _My ranch; my plan. I seriously think there's something wrong with him. I need to play along for now though…_

"No, I with you Colt. You're my older brother and I follow your lead."

"That's what I want to hear Chance. Now let's get going."

* * *

 _ **Georgie's Apartment**_

Relaxing on her couch after a hectic day of waitressing, Georgie turned to the National Geographic channel on her smart TV for the television debut of _Free Solo_. The film, which had won the Academy Award for Best Documentary only a few weeks earlier, follows professional climber Alex Honnold's quest to become the first person ever to climb El Capitan in Yosemite National Park, California without ropes or any other safety equipment, ergo free solo.

 _Finally, I get to watch it. It's supposed to be friggin awesome. This guy must be completely out of his mind though to climb a 3000 ft rock with no rope. No sane person would do that._

As the opening scenes played across the screen, Georgie's phone rang interrupting her mood. Initially not inclined to answer the unknown number, her curiosity got the best of her seeing it was a local number.

"Hello," she said with clear irritation in her voice.

"Georgie; Ms. Fleming?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Chance Rawlings; I'm sorry to bother you."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"I called a friend of mine at the restaurant you work at and he was able to get it."

"What the…"

"Please don't get mad and hang up. I've got something really important to tell you and didn't know how to reach you."

"You had no right to do that. I value my privacy and from our previous encounters, you should know that. Just when I thought you might be decent. I'm going to hang-up"

"Please Georgie, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important. I'm not trying to harass you or violate your privacy. The news is important and it's something your family needs to know."

 _Silence_

"Please Georgie, I swear I'm well intentioned."

"This better be good Chance. If it isn't, you've lost what little you gained with me earlier today."

"Thanks, it will only take a minute. The news is, Chance plans on diverting the water source on the ranch that also flows into Heartland. He's using some lame excuse but his real reason is to hurt your family."

"What? He can't do that. That son of a bitch!"

"My brother's hell bent on destroying your family Georgie. I thought you should know so you could alert your grandfather and uncle."

"Alright, I take back what I said…and Chance, thanks for this."

"You're welcome. Georgie, but there is one more thing."

"What is it Chance, more bad news?"

"No, I don't think so…at least I hope not."

"Then out with it."

"Would you…like to have coffee with me sometime?"

 _Silence_

"I mean, we've sort of met over you having coffee a couple of times, Chance chuckled. I was kinda hoping maybe you wouldn't mind having it with me sometime."

"Are you asking me out Chance?"

"Well, I don't know; sorta; yes, I guess I am," replied Chance nervously.

 _Silence_

"I'm sorry, I'm pushing things to soon. I'm sorry if_"

"Chance," Georgie interrupted.

"Yes."

"Shut-up."

"OK; I'm sorry."

"I'll go out with you."

"You will?" responded Chance unable to hide the mixture of surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Yes," replied Georgie with amusement in her voice at Chance's reaction to her answer.

"That's great!"

"When?"

"When…"

"When are we going out?"

"Huh…I hadn't really thought about when. Honestly, I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Well, when you've figured out the when and where, call me back; or if you came to see me at the Restaurant or Maggies, that would be OK too."

"Thanks Georgie, hum…how about Saturday night? if you're not working of course."

"No, I'm not working Saturday; so Saturday would be fine. Where are we going?"

"Uh…I'm not sure yet. Can I call you back when I come up with something?"

"Yes, Chance. You can call me back."

"That's great; thanks Georgie. And thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I'm really looking forward to it. I promise I'll be a complete gentleman."

"I believe you Chance, and I'm looking forward to it too. Call me soon. Goodbye Chance."

"Bye Georgie."

Disconnecting the call, Georgie smiled at Chance's sweet innocence.

 _I can't believe I said yes. Who would have thought?_

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

Friday morning broke to grey skies and light rain which to Amy, Ty and all the Heartland family, hoped not to be a foreshadow of the news to come later in the day. Ty and Amy sat quietly at the breakfast table sipping coffee while Ty rested his hand over hers, attempting to provide some small degree of comfort to his nervous wife.

"Amy, I feel as though I need to say…say something to help you right now, but I don't know what to say."

"Ty, it's alright. There's nothing you can say. There's nothing anyone can say. But what you can do, you're doing. Having you here, being with me, holding my hand, is what I need. I need to lean on you today. No one else but you can give me that."

"It's yours, replied Ty opening his arms to allow Amy to move to his lap and rest her head against his chest. I'm going to be here with you all day for whatever you need."

"You're not going into work?"

"Not today. I was about to text Scott this morning but he beat me to it telling me to stay home to be with you. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be with you no matter what."

"I'm glad you're here. Ty, I know this isn't just hard on me; it's hard on you too. But if the news today, is bad…"

"Amy, don't say that. I want to believe the news will be good."

"So do I, but it may not be. I have to account for that reality."

"Amy…"

"Ty, said Amy, her voice beginning to quiver. What am I going to do if I have it?"

Rising from his chair with Amy still in his arms, Ty allowed Amy's feet to gently reach the floor.

"I don't know Amy; I really don't. I wish I had some special words that would make everything alright but we both know those words don't exist. All I know…all I will say is that I won't leave you; no matter what. I will be by your side for as long as we are together. And I know that's not much of a consolation, but it's all that I have to give. You have me forever; I will love you forever."

Hearing the tears in Ty voice, Amy reached her arms around her husband's neck while his encircled her waist.

"That's all I've ever wanted; to be with you my entire life. For as long as it lasts."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – Amy & Ty's Home**_

Arriving home from school, Lyndy and Jackson immediately detected the signs of stress on their parents.

"Any news dad," asked Lyndy?

"Nope, no call yet."

"You guys have a good day?"

"Same old; same old," commented Jackson."

Before anyone else could speak, Amy's phone rang.

Looking down at the Caller ID, Amy spoke.

"It's Doctor Kinkaid."

Silence gripped the room as all four involuntarily held their collective breaths knowing what they would learn in the next few seconds might change their lives forever.

"Hello Doctor Kinkaid."

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. What's the news doctor? Do I have Alzheimer's?"

As Ty, Lyndy and Jackson stared at Amy holding her phone, Ty was the first to notice the color begin to drain from Amy's face.

 _Oh my God_

"Alright Doctor, we can discuss what happens now next week," responded Amy, her voice seemingly void of life.

"Yes, I'm sorry too. Thank you for calling."

Disconnecting the call, Amy stared down at the floor for several seconds before looking up at her family with tears in her eyes.

"Ty, what am I going to do?" she cried. I have Alzheimer's."

* * *

A/N: Would love to have some additional feedback on this story. Not sure it's being too well received with some of the disturbing aspects of it including the end of this chapter.


End file.
